The Dark Fairy
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Karena aku adalah Lavender ... pembunuh. Aku tidak butuh kebahagiaan seperti kebahagiaan yang tidak membutuhkan aku! Update! [AU]
1. First Crime : She is a Killer

**Disclaimer ::** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair ::** Sasuke. U & Hinata. H, _slight _NaruSaku, ShikaTema, ShikaIno, _and _SaIno

_I warn you, first. On this fict you may find some typo[s], deviant EYD, and more. This's __**AU**__, and has __**crime**__ content_.

_Ok, are you ready? _**Let's check this out!**

* * *

><p><em>PSIU!<em>

Bunyi peluru membelah angin menjadi satu-satunya simfoni yang terdengar pasca gemerisik ilalang tak lagi ikut andil. Timah panas tersebut telah menghantarkan sebuah nyawa pada pemberhentiannya.

Anjung lorong sempit menyajikan drama pembunuhan tragis dengan sang korban yang kini tergolek tak berdaya. Menyisakan genangan darahnya yang bak lautan merah.

Sepasang mata yang diterpa rembulan berkilau menyorot tanpa emosi fisik sang korban yang tetap utuh.

Kaki jenjangnya menghentak mendekati sang mangsa dalam radius yang cukup dekat—sangat dekat, bahkan. Diangkat sebelah kakinya untuk menghujam suatu organ tubuh dari sang korban yang tentu saja tidak berontak.

_PYAK!_

Beberapa organ dalam berceceran dari kepala sang korban yang menjadi landasan kaki sang pelaku.

"Anda tak seharusnya turun tangan. Kami masih bisa mengatasi tikus brengsek sepertinya," seorang pria dengan balutan jas hitam pekat mendekat. Surai sepundaknya yang berwarna kecoklatan sedikit berkibar pelan karena dibelai sang angin malam.

Sosok di depan sang pria tak bergeming, hanya sepasang bola matanya yang melirik datar.

"Begitukah? Lantas kenapa dia bisa kabur? Kurasa itu karena kelemahan kau dan yang lain."

Siluet berjas _violet_ tua itu lantas berbalik, memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam saku jas dan berjalan melewati sang pria.

"Bereskan barang bukti yang ada dan buang dia ke sungai, Tokuma," suara pelan itu mengkomando.

Tokuma, itulah nama sang pria yang merupakan bawahan sang pemegang sabit yang telah menghunuskan kematian pada korbannya. Pria itu mengalihkan sepasang kelerengnya untuk menelisik anatomi mangsa yang tak lagi berbentuk di bagian kepala.

Ia menyernyit sebelum akhirnya membungkuk pada sosok sang atasan yang telah menjauh, "Baik, Lavender_-sama_!"

* * *

><p>Derap langkah sosok yang menyandang gelar "<em>Heiress<em>" itu memantul di antara dinding-dinding kaca di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Meski memiliki proporsi tubuh yang mungil, namun kharisma yang ia miliki tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata sama-sekali. Langkahnya tegap, matanya tetap fokus ke depan.

Jas _violet_ dan celana berwarna serupa yang melapisi tubuhnya kian menambah kesan anggun namun misterius yang dipancarkannya.

Ialah dewi kegelapan sejati yang meyimpan banyak hal menarik di dalam dirinya.

Estetika yang tidak ternilai.

Hyuuga Hinata. Nama yang melekat padanya sedari ia lahir ke Bumi. Nama pemberian Ibu yang telah kembali pada peraduan-Nya. Menyisakan ia, Sang Ayah, dan sang adik dalam keluarga pembunuh bayaran, Hyuuga.

Pembunuh bayaran? Ya. Di dunia depan, Hyuuga memang dikenal sebagai ratu bisnis yang mengusung banyak kemajuan yang melesat jauh di antara pesaing-pesaingnya. Namun, di dunia belakang, Hyuuga mengemban tugas sebagai keluarga pembunuh bayaran secara turun-temurun. Bisnis yang jauh menjanjikan setumpuk harta dibanding pekerjaan utama mereka.

Hinata. Pra usia enam belas tahun, ia hanyalah gadis polos yang sama-sekali tak tahu perihal bisnis sampingan yang digeluti oleh keluarganya. Beranjak dewasa, Hyuuga bersurai _indigo_ itu dibukakan pada tirai kebenaran yang membuat ia—sebagai _Heiress_—mau tidak mau ikut serta, terutama karena Sang Ayah sendiri telah menginjak usia senja.

Terkejut dan bahkan nyaris kehilangan akal tentu saja ia rasakan setelah ditoreh kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga Corp. sekaligus ketua dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran. Bertopengkan _codename "Lavender"_, ia lalu terjun dalam dunia gelap tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sang Hyuuga mulai mengepakkan sayap hitamnya ke langit yang kelam.

Satu tahun ia lewatkan untuk mengasah kemampuan membunuhnya, satu tahun pula ia merombak total segala yang ada pada dirinya.

Mengontrol emosi, tak lagi menampakkan sirat dari bola matanya, dan terbiasa akan anyir darah serta teriakan memohon dari korbannya telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, dewasa ini.

Hinata yang bagaikan peri cahaya kini bermetamorfosa menjadi peri kegelapan.

Tenggelam dalam lembah peri yang kelam.

* * *

><p><strong>::. The Dark Fairy .::<strong>

**#1 Crime : She is a Killer  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari merembes dari celah jendela kamar yang luar biasa megah dengan dominasi warna ungu tua. Sepasang kelopak mengerjap, menyamankan diri dengan cahaya yang perlahan membias di retina-nya.<p>

Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara kepalanya menengadah pada jendela besar yang memampangi pemandangan indah di baliknya. Pepohonan rimbun dan beberapa ekor burung yang hilir-mudik kesana-kemari.

_Lavender_-nya tetap datar, tak mengisyaratkan adanya setitikpun emosi di sana.

Mencerminkan bahwa pemandangan di depan sama-sekali tak menggugah indera perasanya.

Namun, kemudian ia memejamkan mata, cukup lama. Hingga, dua kelereng kembali terlihat. Namun, bukan kelereng tanpa emosi lagi yang kali ini tertangkap, melainkan sepasang kelereng _lavender_ cerah yang sarat akan emosi—kelembutan.

Hinata mengenakan alas kakinya dan beranjak dari ranjang empuknya sembari bersenandung kecil.

_Saatnya ke sekolah!_ Ia bergumam ceria dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Siapa tak kenal Hinata Hyuuga? Lihat saja, begitu sosoknya berada dalam lingkungan sekolah Konoha<em> Koukou<em>, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata rela melewatkan waku untuk menatap paras ayunya.

Ia tidak cantik, tapi manis. Ia tidak pintar, tapi cerdas. Ia tidak menarik, tapi menawan.

Terlebih, karena keberadaannya sendiri selalu berada di antara pelajar-pelajar yang populer.

Sebut saja Sakura yang terkenal karena kepintaran serta kekuatan fisiknya yang tidak boleh diremehkan Kaum Adam sekalipun, Ino yang berprofesi sebagai model majalah terkenal, dan Temari yang menjadi pewaris sah Sabaku. Corp.

Namun, bukan Hinata namanya jika ia bertingkah angkuh layaknya ia dikala masa tugasnya. Hinata di siang hari tak ayalnya dengan jelmaan peri yang turun ke Bumi, membagi kelembutan melalui senyuman tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Hal itu pula yang menjadi faktor dibencinya ia oleh sebagian besar Kaum Hawa yang merasa iri.

Hinata melenggok memasuki ruang kelas dimana tiga sahabatnya tengah bersua ria. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan yang beberapa siswa lancarkan. Baik dengan lambaian tangan atau seulas senyuman.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, dan Temari-_chan_."

Tiga gadis yang memiliki dandanan mencolok itu menoleh dan balas menyapa dengan riang sahabat mereka yang mungil itu.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ menduduki kursinya dan membalikkan badan ke belakang untuk dapat berbincang bersama yang lain.

"Hinata-_chan_," Temari mengibaskan sepucuk surat di depan wajah Hinata, "ada surat untukmu."

"Lagi?" Hinata membelalak.

Sakura yang tengah berbincang berdua dengan Ino ikut nimbrung, "Iya, lagi."

Hinata memandang deretan frasa di suratnya dengan seksama. Lagi, ia mendapat surat cinta dari seseorang.

Tentu saja ketiga sahabatnya memandang wajar hal tersebut mengingat bagaimana popularitas mereka di sana.

"Aku sempat membacanya," Ino melirik Hinata lalu menunjukkan wajah menggoda, "kau bisa memikat _dia_ juga, ya."

Hinata merunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dikarenakan membaca sebait kata dari sang pengirim surat, dan dikarenakan godaan Ino.

**Aku menunggumu di halaman belakang sekolah saat istirahat nanti, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu.**

* * *

><p>Denting bel istirahat sontak membuat Sakura, Ino, dan Temari melirik geli pada Hinata. Sementara sang gadis yang sedari tadi dilirik tak menumbukkan <em>lavender-<em>nya, hanya menatap lantai keramik di bawah sana.

Sesaat kemudian, ia pamit untuk pergi ke halaman belakang, diiringi kikikkan dari yang lain.

* * *

><p>Hinata menelusuri lorong dengan mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari para siswi yang berpapasan dengannya. Sudah bukan kabar burung jika sang pengirim surat menyukai Hinata, dan itu jelas membakar emosi mayoritas siswi yang merupakan <em>fans<em> dari pemuda tersebut.

Tatkala menelusuri lorong yang sunyi, Hinata menghela nafas. Pandangannya yang semula lembut berubah dingin.

Hinata mengambil _ponsel _yang semula berdiam di saku roknya, membaca serangkaian aktivitas yang harus ia lakoni tengah malam nanti.

Namun, dengan lekas ia kembali menaruh _ponsel_-nya ke tempat semula pasca menangkap sosok seseorang di ujung lorong.

Kembali, dipasang oleh Hinata tatapan lembut serta senyuman kecil pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Senyuman yang menyamarkan segalanya.

"M-maaf membuatmu menunggu, Gaara-_san_."

* * *

><p><em>BRAK!<em>

"Kau serius menolak pernyataan cinta Gaara, Hinata?" Sakura yang barusan memukulkan telapak tangannya ke atas meja secara spontan berseru begitu mendengar pengakuan dari Hinata kala jam pelajaran penghujung usai.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal Gaara? Ia adalah Ketua OSIS di Konoha _Koukou_. Ketenaran akan jabatan serta rupawan wajahnya membuat banyak siswi rela memiringkan egosentris mereka dan bertingkah semanis mungkin demi Gaara seorang.

Namun, sayang, kepalsuan mereka kalah jauh dibanding kepalsuan Hinata. Hinata jauh lebih hebat dalam mendalami perannya di sekolah, hingga membuat seorang Gaara yang dikabarkan dingin terhadap perempuan melunak begitu saja.

Temari menatap cemas sahabatnya yang satu itu. Lepas dari segala kelebihan Gaara yang mengundang ketertarikan dari Kaum Hawa, Gaara adalah adiknya.

Tidak, gadis berkuncir empat tersebut tak akan protes meski sahabatnya menolak mentah sang adik. Ia menghargai keputusan Hinata, apapun itu. Hanya saja, ia ngeri jika membayangkan hal buruk apa saja yang akan menimpa Hinata.

Karena, ia mengenal perangai Gaara dengan baik.

Gaara yang akan terus berupaya demi mendapatkan hati seorang Hinata.

Ino menepuk puncak kepala Hinata seraya menenangkan, "Jangan khawatir. Seobsesi apapun Gaara, kami akan melindungimu darinya jika kau memang tidak berkenan."

"Lagipula," Ino menggulirkan kelerengnya pada Temari, "ada sang kakak yang siap membantumu!"

"Siapa yang sang kakak? Meski saudara kandung aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan!" Temari berkacak pinggang.

Ino dan Sakura tertawa mendapati reaksi Temari yang meledak-ledak, sedangkan Hinata berusaha melerai Temari yang mulai naik darah dan mencoba mencengkeram kerah seragam Ino.

* * *

><p>Senja hari. Matahari siap terlelap di Negara Hi untuk terbangun di negara yang lain. Kicau burung gagak mewarnai corak jingga di angkasa. Lukisan Maha Kuasa yang tiada tara.<p>

Di bawah sana, di halaman samping Konoha Koukou seorang gadis tengah berjongkok di depan pot-pot yang berjejer rapi. Tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan penyiram air.

Ia bersiul untuk meramaikan keheningan yang tercipta.

Hinata memang selalu demikian sepanjang senja. Menyempatkan diri untuk merawat bunga-bunga yang terabaikan eksistensinya. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan yang tidak dapat Hinata ubah sebesar apapun kredibilitas untuk menyusun ulang kepribadiannya.

Bunga selalu dengan sukses membuat sukmanya dihujani kedamaian. Bunga Hinata gambarkan sebagai penyokong saat ia lelah, saat ia dilanda kejenuhan.

_BRUAGH!_

Suara kencang yang menghampiri gendang telinga membuat Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dilihat olehnya sekumpulan gadis yang tengah menendang pot-pot bunganya.

"Selamat sore, Hinata," sapa seorang gadis bersurai coklat sebahu dengan sarkastik.

Kedua tangannya bersindekap di depan dada menandakan bahwa sapaannya barusan hanyalah basa-basi belaka.

Hinata—dengan kecerdasannya—tentu dapat memprediksi apa yang akan diperbuat oleh lima gadis yang kini telah berjejer mengelilinginya.

Tak makan waktu, seorang gadis menjambak surai Hinata hingga tubuh mungil Hinata nyaris terseok ke belakang. Hinata tidak meringis, meski ada sedikit rasa sakit yang menghantam kulit kepalanya.

Ia pernah mendapat pelatihan dari Neji, sepupu yang juga menjabat sebagai tangan kanannya di organisasi, dan itu jauh lebih buruk ketimbang perlakuan yang kini ia terima.

Sorot riang Hinata berubah drastis menjadi dingin dan menusuk, namun coba ia tutupi dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

_Aku tidak boleh terpancing hanya karena hal ini_, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis berhelai panjang serupa gading menarik dagu Hinata, memberikan hujaman _saliva_ dari celah bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Shion, kau berani sekali," gadis bersurai hitam _raven_ terkekeh menyaksikan aksi rekannya.

Shion lantas tak berhenti. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya.

Pisau lipat.

Seringaian lebar terkembang di bibirnya, membuat ia tampak bak penyihir jahat yang hendak menerkam sang puteri dalam dongeng klasik, "Ini belum apa-apa, Anko. Biarkan gadis ini merasakan sakit hati kita melalui tubuhnya! Dasar perempuan hina dina yang telah merebut hati Gaara!"

Perlahan, ia menarik garis di pipi mulus Hinata, membuatnya mengalirkan darah segar dari sana.

Tiga gadis yang lain tentu tak diam saja, mereka memanfaatkan kondisi tersebut untuk menghancurkan seluruh pot yang ada, melayukan bunga-bunga yang beberapa rembulan lagi akan bermekaran.

Mendapati seluruh bunga yang kini berserakkan di tanah, Hinata terdiam. Jemari Sang Lavender perlahan meraih sebuah benda yang ia simpan di balik _blazer_-nya. Benda yang ia anggap jimat—yang tak pernah absen ia gunakan setiap malamnya untuk menarik jiwa para mangsa.

Pistol.

Dua kelopak terpejam, kemudian. _Tidak, tidak boleh_. Ia tak seharusnya meregangkan nyawa seseorang selain mangsanya. Ia memiliki target yang harus ia penuhi, bukan sembarangan.

Hinata kembali menjauhkan jemarinya yang bebas dari benda tersebut.

Ia tak berkutik, dan tak akan berkutik sekalipun sesungguhnya ia dapat mengatasi lima gadis di sana.

Alasan yang sangat sederhana, ia hanya tidak ingin menodai perangainya sebagai Hinata. Cukup Lavender yang terjerumus lembah hitam.

Cukup Lavender saja.

_BRUAGH!_

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipi Hinata yang luput dari siletan pisau. Menimbulkan rona ungu di titik pukulan. _Lavender _Hinata meredup bersamaan dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka dan sudut bibirnya.

Tubuh Hinata mulai goyah dan limbung ke depan.

Merasa bahwa kesadaran korbannya kian terkikis, gadis berambut coklat pendek memutuskan mengakhiri tindak asusila ia dan rekan-rekannya.

Hinata ambruk ke tanah tanpa alas apapun, setelahnya. Bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras terdengar, melepas landas beberapa camar yang semula bertengger di dahan di sekitar sana.

_Lavender_ lalu bersembunyi dalam dua kelopak pucat. Menghantarkan Hinata pada mimpi indahnya.

Menembus batas malam.

Di antara hiruk pikuk sekolah dengan hening yang tercipta.

* * *

><p>"Hei, sadarlah!"<p>

Hinata menyernyit. Menampakkan sepasang _lavender_ yang rapuh begitu merasakan dinginnya kulit seseorang yang menyentuh permukaan pipinya.

_Lavender_ mengedar, memerhatikan seluk-beluk tempat dimana ia terbaring.

Asing. Baik perabotan, maupun suasana di ruangan itu sendiri.

Semuanya terasa tidak familiar di mata Hinata.

Kemudian, _lavender_ terpaku pada sesosok pemuda berjaket hitam yang sedari tadi membangunkannya.

"Aku dimana?" Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya sembari beranjak bangun.

Oniks sang pemuda terarah pada _lavender _Hinata, "Di apartemenku."

Sontak, Hinata lekas berdiri dengan wajah merah padam setelah menyadari dimana ia berada, kini. Di apartemen seorang pemuda.

"Sepertinya kau korban pelonconan, ya," suara _bariton_ menelusup masuk ke telinga Hinata.

Hinata menarik nafas lalu kembali duduk di sisi ranjang dengan pemuda asing di sisi kirinya.

Ia tak menjawab, dan tak pula berniat untuk menjawabnya.

"Te-terima kasih...," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Terima kasih k-karena telah menolongku."

"Hn."

"A-aku boleh pulang s-sekarang?"

Sang pemuda _raven_ menatap datar Hinata, "Terserah saja."

Hinata tak mau berlama-lama di tempat tersebut dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak ia kenali sama-sekali. Ia segera melenggang pergi setelah kembali menghaturkan rasa terima kasih.

Sang pemuda _raven_ menatap kepergian sang gadis dengan helaan nafas. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa gadis tersebut terlihat begitu tegar. Ia bahkan tak menemukan jejak tangisan ketika menemukannya di halaman samping Konoha _Koukou_ pasca tragedi yang menimpanya.

_Gadis yang terlihat lemah namun sebenarnya kuat._

_Trututut~_

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan sang pemuda, bergegas, ia mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke nomornya.

"_**Sasuke? Kau tidak lupa apa tugasmu bukan?"**_ Suara yang tak kalah bariton menyapa sang pemuda dari seberang sana.

"_Aniki_? Ya, tentu saja. Mulai besok aku akan menyelidikinya," sang pemuda menjawab sembari berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya.

"_**Jangan lupa. Besok kau akan menyamar sebagai seorang pelajar sma."**_

"Hn. Aku tahu kita harus menyelidiki komplotan pembunuh itu, tapi, aku tidak yakin apa benar pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut merupakan pelajar sma. Kau tahu? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

Tawa meremehkan terdengar, _**"Kau sendiri tahu, bukan? Bukti yang ada telah mengarah pada pelajar Konoha Koukou."**_

"Kau benar, bukti yang telah terkumpul memang menspekulasikan kemungkinan bahwa sang ketua adalah seorang pelajar dari sana," Sang pemilik kelereng oniks menatap siluet di bawah sana, siluet dari gadis yang barusan ia tolong, "_tapi, pasti bukan gadis lavender itu_."

"_**Kau bicara apa barusan?"**_

Sasuke, nama kecil sang pemuda, menggelengkan kepala meski hal tersebut tentu tidak diketahui rekan bicaranya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

_Aku hanya telah menemukan peri kecilku di Konoha Koukou. Kurasa, masa penyelidikanku akan menyenangkan._

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Grey: <strong>_Full of gajeness? I think so. Haha~ please leave feedback for depelov this story. And cheer me up! XD_

_Thanks for the attention, Senpai-tachi~_

_R E V I E W_


	2. Second Crime : She is a Liar

**Disclaimer ::** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair ::** Sasuke. U & Hinata. H, _slight _others

_I warn you, first. On this fict you may find some typo[s], deviant EYD, and more. This's __**AU**__, and has __**crime**__ content_.

_**Thanks for senpai-tachi who give reviews on previous chapter:**_

_**Haru3173, Ritardando Stanza Quint, Keiko-buu89, Kaka, Mery chan, Ulva-chan, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, n, Lollytha-chan, Kagayaku Aomizu, harunaru chan muach, uchihyuu nagisha, Yathikaze-kun, Yukio Hisa, lovely-heroo, zoroutecchi, chibi tsukiko chan, Firah-chan, Ai Hinata Lawliet, Ryu Uchiha, Dhinie Minatsuki Amai**_

_**Love you, all! Hope the reviews will be increase...  
><strong>_

_Ok, are you ready? _**Let's check this out!**

**::. The Dark Fairy .::**

_#2 Crime: She is a Liar_

* * *

><p>Langkah kaki di bawah pelita temaram menelusuri sebuah jalan setapak yang berada di sela pertokoan ramai. Sebuah gang sempit yang mendustai penglihatan setiap umat manusia.<p>

Bagi siapapun yang mengarahkan kelerengnya, maka terseretlah ia dalam fatamorgana hasil rekayasa Hyuuga yang penuh tipu daya.

Sisi kiri dan kanan gang tersebut hanyalah berjejerkan bangunan pertokoan, namun bila kau memiliki saja setitik keingintahuan yang mendalam dan mencoba menginspeksi secara otentik, maka di balik pertokoan itu, tepatnya di penghujung gang, kalian akan menemukan sebuah tabir yang terkuak.

Di sanalah Hyuuga anggun bernama Hinata bertempat. Pemilik helaian sulur indigo itu memang sengaja memakari khayalak dari kediaman serupa kastil tersebut.

Pertokoan yang tak kalah menjulang membuat kediaman Hyuuga tersamarkan dengan sempurna di balik beton-beton kokoh di sana.

Tak lupa, kontribusi dari pepohonan yang mencakar langit ikut meramaikan muslihat yang terpicik.

Inilah alasan mengapa seorang nona sepertinya tidak menaiki kencana laksana sang puteri.

Alasan selingan, karena Hinata ingin hidup serupa dengan gadis biasa lainnya yang gemar mampir ke toko sepulang sekolah atau sekadar menghirup udara bebas di jalanan.

Sementara bagi para pengunjung berelasi yang hendak singgah dengan kendaraan pribadi diharuskan memutari gang tersebut, tepatnya pergi hotel yang dikelola salah satu kerabat Hyuuga. Di _lobby_ hotel tersebut mereka akan menemukan fakta menarik tentang proyek _subway_ rahasia yang terhubung dengan kediaman Hyuuga.

Dimana mereka hanya perlu meletakkan bukti akurat yang menjadi ciri khas manusia sejak dilahirkan. Sidik jari pada mesin pemindai, dan lantai di _lobby _hotel akan terangkat, menampakkan terowongan panjang di dalamnya.

* * *

><p>Dua <em>lavender<em> menatap lurus melewati pepohonan demi pepohonan pinus yang tak fariknya dengan kloning hutan.

Usai berjalan hingga lima belas menit, kristal padang _lavender_ itu dapat menjumpai pagar setinggi sepuluh meter yang luar biasa panjang mengelilingi lahan Hyuuga terselundup.

Ibu jari Hinata terangkat dan mendarat di pusat mesin pemindai yang tertutup semak belukar di bawah pagar. Tak lama, gerbang selebar delapan meter terbuka.

Di sinilah bangunan luar biasa megah terpampang dengan eloknya. Kediaman belakang Hyuuga yang lalu ditatapnya dengan bulir kesenduan.

Luka yang petang tadi ia peroleh serta kediamannya selalu membuat ia teringat akan sosok sang ibu yang dahulu tak jenuh menyertainya.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata mungil tak bedanya dengan kini, gemar menjadi bulan-bulanan para siswi yang iri dengki dengan anugerah yang ia dapat.<em>

_Seperti halnya hari ini, helaian indigo sebahunya kuyup oleh siraman air beberapa saat yang lalu. Di dahinya terdapat benjolan yang disinyalir akibat terkena lemparan batu. Tak lupa dengan sebelah kakinya yang terpincang-pincang karena terjatuh dari tangga ketiga di gedung sekolah._

_Isak memenuhi pintu utama bagian belakang Hyuuga, yang tentu saja sontak membuat seorang wanita bertubuh kurus berjalan tergopoh-gopoh._

"_Hina-chan?"_

_Sapaan dari seorang wanita berserabut indigo panjang menambah isak tangis Hinata._

_Jemari mungilnya meraih siluet ringkih sang Ibu._

"_Kau dijahili lagi?"_

_Hanya ada anggukkan sebagai ganti jawaban. Sang Ibu tersenyum getir sembari mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hyuuga kecilnya._

_Seorang bocah tak lama kemudian bergegas menyusul masuk ke dalam, ia membungkukkan badan begitu berada tepat di hadapan Sang Bibi._

"_Maafkan aku, Bi. Aku tadi bermain bola bersama teman-temanku sehingga terlambat menolong Hina-chan," sirat menyesal terpantul dari lavender kecil._

_Hyuuga semampai mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menelusuri helai coklat lembut milik sang bocah._

_Kini, dalam dekapan sang wanita ada dua orang bocah yang suatu saat ia yakini harus menjalankan skenario Yang Kuasa sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuuga yang gelap._

_Kembali, senyum getir terjumpai dari bibir sang wanita._

* * *

><p>Visualisasi Hinata menanar ketika kepingan kenangan mengisi alam delusifnya. Tak lama, ia menyadari sesosok pemuda berjas kelabu yang telah menanti kedatangannya sembari bersandar pada tiang pintu.<p>

Neji, begitu ia dipanggil, menetralisir pautan langkah antar dua tubuh.

Tangannya telaten mengeksplorasi buntalan kapas di pipi Hinata yang menyelebungi luka di baliknya.

"Lagi? Kau yang sekarang tidak patut menjadi korban keganasan rekan-rekanmu, seharusnya."

Hinata mendongak, menunjukkan ekspresi tanpa haru biru ataupun lara—hanya ada kehambaran.

"Lantas aku harus membunuh mereka? Bodoh."

Tawa kecil yang meluncur dari sang sepupu membuat Hinata bertanya heran.

Namun, sekejap tawa itu hilang tergantikan serangkum ingatan. Neji menarik pundak Hinata, membisikkan suatu informasi hangat dengan pancaran mata yang sarat akan keseriusan.

Sang Lavender demikian, sirat keseriusan berpadu dengan sirat kekecewaan pasca mencerna informasi yang disampaikan.

"Kumpulkan para wakil cabang organisasi, sekarang! Kita adakan rapat dadakan, _Taube_," Hinata mendesis memberi perintah.

* * *

><p>Sang ketua yang berada di pusat meja panjang dalam ruangan berasitektur Eropa klasik mengedarkan <em>lavender<em> tajam yang terintip dari celah tangan yang memangku wajahnya.

Neji, sang sepupu ber-_codename Taube_, setia di sisi kiri sementara Tokuma di sisi kanannya.

Seragam Konoha _Koukou_ kini telah tergantikan selapis jas dan celana berwarna hitam pekat. Serabut _indigo_ yang biasa ia gerai pun kini terikat satu di bagian puncak kepala belakangnya. Mengekspos leher jenjang yang menggoda.

"Baiklah," Hinata membuka suara, "Langsung saja, ekor organisasi kita telah tercium utusan aparat hukum."

_DEG!_

Aura tegang mengubah mimik dari anggota direksi rapat. Menghantarkan sebuah seringaian yang tersampir sempurna di balik tangan Hinata.

Kaki mungilnya terlepas dari kenyamanan sofa dan melangkah menuju almari kuno di sudut ruangan.

Tangan Hinata terulur ke dalam almari, dan kembali tarik ulur dengan menggenggam sesuatu.

Sebilah _katana_.

Jemarinya dengan lincah membuka sarung _katana_ sementara lidahnya terjulur sedikit, mengecap dingin logam katana miliknya di pangkal lidah.

_Katana_ yang telah lama ia tanggalkan setelah berkolaborasi dengan senjata api, namun kini akan kembali ia gunakan sebagai penghargaan atas jasa yang dihaturkan sang korban.

"Tak perlu basa-basi yang percuma," ia menghentakkan kembali sepasang kakinya, memutari kursi para bawahan yang telan ludah atas kengerian yang diedarkan dari aura Lavender.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir... Tokuma?"

Sosok yang ditunjuk dengan _katana_ sekejap dipenuhi rasa gusar yang teramat dalam.

"Ta-tapi, Lavender-_sama_," Tokuma terlihat panik dan mencoba membela diri.

Sayang, sorot dingin nan datar yang terarah padanya tak juga melumer, "Tidak menuruti perintah dengan membuang korban di semak belukar, membiarkan tetes darah kering membekas di lokasi kejadian, dan mengabaikan instruksi untuk melepas seluruh perhiasan korban sebagai dalih bahwa peristiwa tersebut murni perampokan—apa yang hendak kau tampik, eh?"

Sang puteri kegelapan telah bersiap dengan mantera pembunuh yang dijelmakan menjadi sebilah_ katana_ yang hendak menyilet _arteri_.

Menyadari kondisinya yang laksana tikus terjepit memaksa Tokuma untuk berusaha menghalau beberapa pria yang gencar memberi penawanan.

Pistol keluar dari persimpanan dalam saku jasnya, teracung tak tentu arah kepada direksi rapat.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Teriak Tokuma kacau.

Anggota direksi ikut larut dalam _chaos_. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata api dari saku jas masing-masing yang keseluruhan mengarah pada Tokuma.

Kekalutan menggerogoti jiwa sang bawahan teraktualitas dari Lavender, membuatnya menembakkan timah panas secara membabi buta.

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

"BIARKAN AKU LEWAT!"

Beberapa anggota direksi terkena peluru di bagian bahu dan kaki.

Neji mendelik pada sosok pemuda yang kini ia pandang dengan sirat jejap.

Tak ada niatan ikut campur—menghalangi atau menjadi sekutu yang laksana tikus.

Ia hanya menikmati tontonan ini hingga sang tokoh utama mengirim sang korban pada halte hidupnya.

Membiarkan Lavender melampiaskan kekecewaannya akan kredibilitas kosong dari Tokuma.

Hinata melajukan pesat kedua kakinya sembari berbisik samar, "Naif!"

Siluet Lavender lalu berpijak pada meja rapat sebelum akhirnya melambung ke udara dengan _katana_ yang teracung menyapa sang tikus.

_BRETTT!_

Suara daging terkoyak membahana seiring dengan darah yang memancar deras.

Empat fragmen organ tubuh terhempas ke lantai, sementara bola mata sang korban sendiri kini tampak terbelalak seolah hendak mencuat keluar.

Tubuh yang bercerai-berai menderaskan darah segar layaknya semian kelopak mawar.

_Katana_ yang beberapa saat lalu memenggal anatomi Tokuma kini kembali pada sarungnya, usai digesek sekejap mata oleh tisu guna mengenyahkan bercak darah yang beresidu.

"Itu balasan yang kurasa setimpal dengan kecerobohanmu, _du bist wirklich dumm_," singkat, lisan meluncur mulus tanpa gagap dengan dingin dari mulut Sang Peri Tersesat.

Sepasang bola senada _lavender_ pudar bergerak memandang satu persatu bawahan yang masih syok akan kejadian barusan.

Terlihat dari gerak tubuh mereka yang setengahnya masih mengurut dada.

Pemilik gelar Lavender melangkah tegap mengindahkan gelimangan organ yang berserakan di ruang rapat. Beserta Neji di sisi kiri, ia lekas meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh sesak akan amis yang mengudara.

Neji melirik dua pria bawahan yang sontak menegakkan tubuh mereka.

"Bereskan bangkai itu, Asuma, Kotetsu! Jangan lupa, lanjutkan rapat tanpa kami. Kita harus merancang _platform_ baru sesegera mungkin!"

"Baik, _Taube-san_!"

Setelahnya, sang kakak sepupu mengekor di balik tubuh mungil Lavender, menyisakan berpasang-pasang mata yang tak ubahnya dari kengerian.

Meski pencabik nyawa telah tinggal, namun nuansa mencekam tetap bergumul di udara. Kengerian yang serupa dengan turunnya _**Emperor**_.

* * *

><p>Hinata merebahkan diri di sofa kamar tidurnya. Ia dilanda penat berlebih.<p>

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan jika organisasinya sampai dibekuk aparat.

Kabur, ataukah mengenyahkan mereka?

Opsi manapun terdengar buruk di telinga Hinata.

Malam yang hening selepas Neji kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Pemilik serabut _indigo _panjang yang kini telah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur _obsidian_ tak melakukan banyak hal kecuali membaringkan diri di ranjang dengan posisi menelungkup.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kotak kayu usang di meja yang terletak berdampingan dengan ranjang. Perlahan, ia meraih kotak kayu tersebut. Namun, na'as, bukan mendarat di empuknya ranjang, kotak kayu tersebut meluncur jatuh ke atas lantai.

_PRAKKK!_

Lavender membulat. Dengan tergesa ia menggapai kotak kayu yang kini terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan remuk di bagian atas.

Getir terpancar dari lensa yang kini berkaca, tangannya mendekap erat benda tersebut, erat.

Helai demi helai _indigo_ terjatuh menutupi air muka yang tengah ditampilkan sang Hyuuga.

"Kh..."

* * *

><p>Tengah malam yang sunyi, tanpa penerangan dari angkasa.<p>

Entah dorongan apa yang menghantarkan gadis manis bernama Hinata itu untuk berkeliaran di luar kediamannya tanpa tersulut rasa takut sama-sekali.

Gaun tidur yang baru ia kenakan beberapa menit terpaksa kembali berganti dengan gaun selutut berwarna gading dan _cardigan_ panjang berwarna coklat muda dengan aksen renda di sepanjang jalur kancing bagian depan.

Sesekali, gadis pemberani itu mengatupkan sebelah tangannya di mulut, membagi hawa panas nafasnya ke telapak tangan yang mendingin.

_Dimana toko pemugaran benda antik, ya?_ Hinata bergumam kebingungan sembari mengedarkan matanya.

Ia telah berjalan cukup jauh namun nihil menemukan toko yang dimaksud. Jangankan toko tersebut, toko-toko lainpun telah tutup tralis di malam sunyi macam begini.

Namun, Hinata dengan ketekakannya tetap bertekad untuk memugarkan benda kesayangannya itu saat ini juga. Bila tidak, ia akan tetap terjaga hingga pagi menjelang.

"Kau?"

Sebait kata dari notasi _alto bariton_ menyergap telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajah untuk mempertemukan elok parasnya dengan rupawan paras sang pemuda.

"A-anda," Hinata berucap dengan ragu, "y-yang telah menolong saya s-sore tadi b-bukan?"

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Sebelah alis sang _raven_ terangkat. Menandai keheranannya.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama, hingga diunjukkan olehnya sebuah kotak yang terlihat tak layak.

Usang dan terbelah.

"Begitu, ya."

Pemuda berlensa oniks menunjuk jalanan lengang di depan dengan dagunya, "Ikut aku, aku punya kenalan yang bisa membantumu memperbaiki benda itu."

"B-baik, terima kasih!" Sang Hyuuga membungkukkan tubuh sebelum mengikuti gerak langkah pemuda tampan di depannya.

* * *

><p><em>Lavender<em> tampak berbinar pasca mendapati kotak kayu kesayangannya telah berhasil diperbaiki.

Belum lagi, kotak kayu yang sebenarnya kotak musik itu telah kembali memutar denting demi denting notasi balok dari _Canon in D'Major_.

Pahatan sepasang kekasih di dalamnya berputar bersamaan dengan irama musik yang terlantun.

"T-terima kasih banyak—"

"Suigetsu," interupsi sang pemuda berserabut perak.

Hinata melengkungan sebusur senyuman di wajah manisnya, kembali, ia mendekap erat kotak kayu tersebut sembari berujar perlahan, "Terima kasih, Suigetsu-_san_."

* * *

><p>"A-Anda t-tak perlu mengantarkanku ke rumah," Hinata masih berusaha mencegah niatan baik sang <em>raven<em> yang detik sebelumnya memproklamirkan diri untuk mengantar Hinata hingga kediamannya.

Sungguh, niatan yang sang _raven_ anggap maslahat itu begitu _invers_ dengan apa yang ada dalam benak sang gadis. Itu malapetaka baginya.

Ia tak pernah membawa serta siapapun menuju kediaman Hyuuga, ia tak mau jati dirinya terungkap begitu saja, tentu saja.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Siapa namamu?" Sang pemuda mengabaikan Hinata dengan permohonannya.

"H-Hinata."

"Hinata, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, oke? Kau tahu kasus pembunuhan tengah malam begitu marak dibicarakan. Aku tak ingin koran lokal memuat wacana tentang pembunuhanmu, esok hari."

"T-tapi—" gigi Hinata menggigir bibir bawahnya, sekelebat kilat. Nyaris saja ia menjadi pelaku yang membongkar rahasia keluarganya sendiri.

_Tapi, aku adalah ketua organisasinya. Jadi, tentu saja hal tersebut tidak akan menimpaku..._

"Baiklah," Hinata menyerah, "k-kau boleh mengantarku pulang, S-sasuke-_san_."

Seringaian tak kasat mata terkembang mewarnai ekspresi yang semula datar dari paras Sasuke. Namun, kembali ia benarkan ekspresinya tatkala _lavender_ Hinata hendak memergoki.

* * *

><p>Tak ada perbincangan di antara dua insan. Sama halnya dengan saat Hinata berada di bawah atap tempat bernaungnya sang pemuda oniks.<p>

Hanya ada desir angin yang membelai berjumput rambut milik Hinata dan Sasuke.

Setibanya di dekat pertokoan yang menghimpit jalan masuk menuju kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, dan hal tersebut diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"S-sudah sampai," Hinata menunduk.

"_Ng_? Ini rumahmu?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah toko yang telah tutup, dengan penerangan yang padam.

Sang Hyuuga tak berani menukas maupun berkomentar lebih jauh. Ia memilih diam, berharap pemuda di hadapannya ini pengertian dengan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumah dalam tenang.

Bersyukur, doa yang ia panjatkan rupanya terkabul.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Hati-hatilah di jalan, dan...," Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Lavender keheranan sehingga memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dan?"

_TEP!_

Telapak tangan kekar mendarat lembut di kepala Hinata, mengusapnya secara berangsur.

Kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ini benar-benar mengingatkannya akan sosok sang Ibu. Sosok yang sanggup menanggulangi gejolak kepedihannya.

"Sampai bertemu esok hari, Hinata," Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Di belakangnya, Hinata mematung. Mencoba menajamkan ingatan akan perkataan yang Sasuke lontarkan, barusan.

"_Sampai bertemu esok hari?" maksudnya apa?_

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note*<strong>_

_**Taube :: **_Merpati dalam bahasa Jerman. Karena ane rasa Si Neji cocok sama jenis merpati

_**Katana :: **__Sejenis pedang yang biasanya samurai pakai_

Untuk _codename_, yang berhak menyandangnya cuma para atasan alias Hinata, keluarganya, dan Neji. Buat Hyuuga lain atau bawahan, gak berlaku _codename_

_Let's depelov habitual to give feedback, Senpai-tachi!_

_ W_


	3. ThirdCrime: She is a Bouquet of Lavender

**Coklat Abu**_'s back with my new chapt of fict_

Maap buat apdet yang ngaret bener_, and thanks so much for review, senpai~ I hope this chapt isn't boring_

_Thanks for :_**:**

_**Zoroutecchi, Ritard S Quint, Uchihyuu nagisa, Kuronekomaru, Ai HinataLawliet, Lollytha-chan, Firah-chan, Dhinie Minatsuki Amai, Chibi tsukiko chan, Ulva-chan, Hyou Hyouchiffer, Fuyu-yuki-shiro, Miya-hime Nakashinki**_

_**(Mind to come again?)**_

"_Apalah arti seorang Author jika karyanya tidak dikonsumsi. Jadi, ane harap walo penpik ane gini, ada yang sudi baca~"_

_Here we go!_

* * *

><p><em> #3 Crime<em>

"_**She is a Bouquet of Lavender**_**"**

**.  
><strong>

_ Disclaimer_

** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
><strong>

_ Pair_

** Sasuke. U & Hinata. H **

_ Slight others_

_**.**  
><em>

_ Warnings_

** AU, OoC (I need it for the way of plot), typo[s], etc**

**.  
><strong>

**Coklat Abu **_Presents_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>**۞**

_**Ʈ**__he__** Ð**__ark__** Ƒ**__airy__** (**__The Dark Fairy__**)**_

_**.**_**۞**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lavender-sama!" Neji tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang mungil yang menderap langkah tepat di hadapan pintu kamarnya.<em>

_Sosok yang namanya disebut melirik datar ke arah samping. Memapah dua pasang lavender untuk saling temu dalam sebuah simpul kontak. "Neji-nii, tidak perlu seformal itu. Ini di luar jam tugas."_

"_Ah, maafkan saya," pemuda tampan yang tahun ini menginjak kepala dua tersebut membungkuk sejenak. "Ada kabar untuk Anda. Saya tengah menyeleksi calon pengganti untuk 'dia' dan Tokuma. Saya harap Anda bersedia memercayakan calon pengganti pada saya."_

_Sang dewi lavender membuka pintu kamarnya, tersenyum setipis mungkin, dan menjawab, "Aku mengerti."_

_BLAM …_

_Pintu pun kembali tertutup sudah. Neji tak tersinggung meski beberapa detik yang lalu ia cukup tak digubris oleh sang atasan yang merangkap sepupunya itu—yang hanya menelan sebaris klausa datar atas usahanya yang rela berlari-lari sepanjang koridor kediaman Hyuuga yang tak dapat dikatakan berjarak pendek. Sebuah ritual sehari-hari mendapati Hinata dalam pribadi kristal es yang beku. Pemilik codename Taube itu telah cukup banyak paham akan kondisi yang memaksa Hinata untuk berlaku sedemikian rupa. Namun, tetap, Neji tahu bagaimana Hinata beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seorang gadis lugu nun baik hati yang bahkan tak akan tega membunuh semut sekalipun, dan pahatan pribadi Hinata yang sekarang begitu membuatnya iba._

_Haruskah waktu menadirkan sang gadis pada hitam dunia? _

* * *

><p>Gegap gempita meledak seketika sesaat di gerbang utama Konoha <em>Gakuen<em> pasca dua manusia pemilik Adam _apple_ temurun dari Bugatti Veyron. Ada gula ada semut, ada dua pemuda tampan tentulah pula mengundang serbuan para gadis yang antusias dan terjun langsung menjadi penggemar sang pemuda.

Dua pemuda yang tampak kontras sebagai simbolisis siang-malam tak acuh. Instrumen sorai kekaguman selalu mereka dapatkan dimanapun mereka berada, dan itu membuat mereka terbiasa akan fenomena banjir penggemar tersebut. Wajah tampan serta bidang tubuh atletis adalah alasan utama untuk muasalnya.

"_Dobe_!" Pemuda dengan balutan kulit putih pucat berpadu hitam eksotis dari semurai dan iris matanya sedikit merasa risih akan kehadiran sang sahabat di sisi kiri. Ia, Sasuke, tak pernah menyangka bahwa harinya menjalani misi akan diisi pula oleh eksistensi Naruto, sang sahabat, yang ramai oleh ceria pembawaannya. Semacam kejutan? Mungkin. Karena yang ia tahu, pemuda pirang cerah tersebut mendadak menjemputnya ke kediaman Uchiha. Memerintah untuk lebih kiat berbenah diri menuju sekolah barunya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Setahuku, profesimu hakim. Sejak kapan kau banting stir menjadi detektif, eh?"

Sang hakiki dari lensa mata samudera hanya mengabsen deretan giginya di depan wajah Uchiha muda. Penangkal sempurna untuk sebuah pukulan telak yang ingin sekali Sasuke layangkan saat ini juga. "Tak ada salahnya, 'kan, membantu sahabat. Lagipula mencari jejak organisasi hebat lebih mendebarkan dibanding memaku diri di kursi pengadilan dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan palu."

"Tapi, ini bukan permainan, _Dobe_. Salah-salah nyawamu taruhannya."

"Hei," pemuda jabrik menghentikan langkah seraya memajang air muka yang digelimangi keseriusan sementara pemuda _raven_ mengadopsi henti langkahnya beberapa saat kemudian. Tepat ketika jarak mereka terpaut sedikit jauh, generasi Uzumaki termuda menandaskan, "Jika taruhan menjadi nyawanya, justru aku akan semakin tertarik untuk mengupas kasus besar ini. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bertindak gegabah seperti saat _itu_—"

"—Naruto," sorot pandang Sasuke sontak mendingin, "tak usah bahas _itu_ lagi."

Seiring dengan _vonis_ ucapan dari Sang Uchiha, bel tanda masuk berdering. Membuat mereka serta merta tergesa menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Mengabaikan segala pekik dari kaum Hawa.

* * *

><p>"ASTAGA! HINATA! PIPIMU KENAPA?" Sakura menjadi panik saat Hinata datang pada saat bel telah berdering dengan aksesoris plester luka yang menempel di pipi kirinya.<p>

Ino dan Temari bahkan spontan menubruk setiap siswa yang menjegal langkah mereka menuju jarak terdekat dengan Hinata. Sang gadis bertopeng dusta tersenyum. "Kemarin sore aku dicakar kucing peliharaanku."

Tiga gadis silih lempar pandangan, mengerti bahwa ada suatu hal yang ditutupi kebenarannya oleh yang bersangkutan. Hinata memang kerap kali berbohong. Namun, kebohongan inilah yang adanya tercium pekat. Tentu saja, mengingat bahwa sang gadis begitu mudah berbaur dengan hewan, dan tak pernah mencentang angka luka hasil asusila dari makhluk hewani.

Sakura yang cerdas memutar logika. "_Aaah_, aku tahu. Kucing yang mencakarmu kemarin sore adalah kucing menyebalkan dengan _seifuku_ dan _make up_. Benar, bukan?"

Ino dan Temari kini yang terjerat kemelut bingung. Hingga mereka ikut mencerna ucapan Sakura dan berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"APA? MAKSUDMU _SENPAI-SENPAI_ MENYEBALKAN ITU?" Temari mengangkat kepalan tangan penuh kegeraman. "Biar kurusak wajah cantik mereka dengan tinjuku!"

Hinata dibuat kalang-kabut oleh reaksi sahabatnya yang cepat meledak itu. Sigap, ia menarik lengan Temari. Meyakinkan pula kepada tiga sahabatnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan sama-sekali tidak mempersoalkan kejadian saat ia dibuli oleh sekumpulan gadis binal.

"Luka tak perlu dibalas luka," Hinata menggenggam tangan tiga sahabatnya. "Yang terpenting aku punya sahabat yang dapat membuatku melupakan persoalan tersebut."

Sakura, Ino dan Temari terpana. Hinata yang berbesar hati memang menjadi ciri utama yang membedakan betapa berbedanya Hinata dengan gadis lain. Meski mereka tak tahu wujud lain dari Hinata dalam kegelapan. _Toh_, Sang Lavender memang serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ketiga sahabatnya dapat membuat ia melupakan jati diri pahit yang harus ia terapkan dalam kehidupannya. Sebuah penetralisir dari racun hidup yang kian waktu kian menggerogoti jiwa murninya yang enggan jatuh dalam puruk kehidupan.

Empat sahabat terseret momen mengharukan hingga seorang pria berjenggot merasuk ke ruang kelas dengan seorang pemuda di sisi kanannya.

Ia menepuk tangan, instruksi agar para pelajar berkenan mengakar di kursi selama jam KBM berlangsung.

"Anak-anak," suara _baritone_-nya mengisi ruang kelas. "Bapak membawa seorang teman baru untuk kalian. _Nah_, Uchiha, cepat masuk!"

Komando yang diserukan membuat seorang pemuda jelmaan _Venus de Milo_ yang gagah tanpa tuna melangkah masuk. Kembali mengumbar sorai kagum dari siswi-siswi yang mendadak ribut.

"Tenang sebentar, anak-anak!" Pukulan di meja mengheningkan suasana. "Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pindahan dari Oto_ Gakure_. Sebenarnya ada dua siswa pindahan dari Oto hari ini. Hanya saja siswa satunya ditempatkan dalam kelas yang berbeda. Bapak harap kalian dapat menjadi rekan yang baik untuknya."

Di antara orientasi yang disampaikan Asuma-_sensei_, tak ada satu katapun yang lolos dari gendang telinga Hinata yang kini duduk sembari menelengkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Meski demikian, sejujurnya pikiran sang gadis tengah melambung entah kemana. Ia kini paham mengapa pemuda tersebut berkata seolah mereka akan berjumpa kembali. Karena teridentifikasi faktanya bahwa mereka memang akan intensif bertemu selama satu minggu via sekolah. Dimulai hari ini.

Langit malam bertemu gemerlap salju. Oniks dan _lavender_ pasi bertubrukan. Sang semurai _indigo_ menundukkan kepalanya, menentang adanya sumbu antara lensanya dengan lensa sang pemuda. Bukan karena rasa malu, melainkan suatu kecurigaan.

Hinata merasa ada tekanan kuat dalam diri sang pemuda untuk hidupnya setelah ini. Meski spesifikasinya belum ia telaah dengan jelas. Namun, ia menjamin bahwa kini perasaannya tidak tenang. Seolah sang pemuda adalah ancaman untuknya. Ya, ia sanggup merasakannya hanya dengan berpandangan dengan dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sakura memandang tajam pemuda<em> raven<em> yang kini tengah dikerubungi gadis-gadis, sementara Ino dan Temari mengipasi diri mereka dengan sebuah buku sebagai media alternatif pengganti kipas asli.

Istirahat kini ruang kelas mereka menjadi sesak dengan sebab yang tak perlu dipertanyakan. Kehadiran kumbang jantan itulah yang menarik kumbang betina genit untuk mendekat, dan itu membuat kelas mereka terasa sesak oleh siswi yang rela berjejalan hanya demi mendekat pada sang idola yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, yang jelas aku benci pemuda itu!" Sakura berdecih, diikuti dengan anggukkan Ino pertanda ia menjadi pihak _affirmative_ di sini.

"Benar~ dia membuat kelas ini terasa panas oleh kerumunan siswi-siswi~"

"Aku ingin pemuda pantat ayam itu pergi dari sini!" Serapah keluar dari mulut Temari, menyambung gerutuan dua sahabatnya yang lain.

Hinata yang hanya terdiam tak menimpali atau barang kali tergelitik sedikit saja untuk menyumbang suara. Ia pernah ditolong sang pemuda. Jadi, bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin mencelanya. Ia bukan gadis sekurang ajar itu pada pahlawan yang telah sudi menolongnya.

Terlebih, Hinata ingin memastikan satu hal. Yakni, kecurigaannya pada sang pemuda yang tak kunjung mendapat penyelesaian.

_SREK!_

"SASUKEEE~"

Alunan nada _tenor_ berpadu serak basah membahana dari arah pintu kelas. Pelakunya sudah barang tentu pemuda tampan nan ceria yang kini melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada sang sahabat. Siapa lagi? Ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Ialah penyuara dari alunan-alunan nyaring barusan. Kehadirannya yang ternyata diikuti oleh barisan gadis-gadis seperti halnya Sasuke, memaksimalkan kepadatan dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

"SASUKE, DENGAR!" Sang pirang bicara dengan suara kencang ketika ia telah berada di samping Uchiha muda, "_RAMEN_ DI SEKOLAH INI BENAR-BENAR LEZAT! TADI AKU BOLOS PELAJARAN KEDUA DAN PERGI KE KANTIN UNTUK MEMESAN LIMA MANGKUK _RAMEN_! TAPI, KARENA KURANG, JADI AKU BERMAKSUD MENGAJAKMU KE KANTIN ITU SEKARANG—"

—_BRUAKKK!_

Suara gebrakkan tiba-tiba dari arah meja tempat dimana para primadona Konoha _Gakuen_ berkumpul menyita perhatian seketika. Termasuk Naruto yang entah sedari kapan menjadi bungkam dan memilih memorsir perhatian pada sang gadis yang barusan menghantamkan tinjunya di meja tak berdosa itu.

"BERISIK!" Gadis bersurai lolipop menuntaskan amarah yang sedari tadi diredamnya, "AKU INGIN MENIKMATI WAKTU ISTIRAHAT DENGAN DAMAI! KEMUDIAN SEORANG PEMUDA UCHIHA DATANG DAN MERUSAK KEDAMAIAN ITU!"

"KEMUDIAN …," jemari telunjuk Sakura mengarah kepada Naruto, "SEORANG PEMUDA RAKUS DATANG DAN MEMBUAT RUANG KELAS INI SEMAKIN MENYESAKKAN!"

Tak terima dikatai rakus, Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang gadis yang tak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya, "Ini bukan sekolahmu, Nona! Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau!"

"OH, YA? INIPUN BUKAN SEKOLAHMU, _BAKA_!"

"APA? DASAR PEREMPUAN BERTENAGA RAKSASA!"

"PIRANG TIDAK SOPAN!"

"PERMEN KARET CEREWET!"

"SOK TAMPAN!"

"SOK CANTIK!"

Belum sempat Sakura memberi serangan balasan kembali, telapak tangan Hinata telah mendarat menutupi mulut sang gadis cantik namun kuat tersebut. Sang _raven _ pun tampak memahami keadaan dan bergegas menarik siluet Naruto untuk beranjak dari sana setelah sebelumnya ia membungkuk sedikit sebagai pertanda maaf—yang entah kenapa ditujukan justru kepada Hinata yang sama-sekali tak memiliki andil dalam kekisruhan ini. Sang pemilik iris _lavender_ turut membalas anggukkan sang pemuda yang usai kepergiannya, kontan membuat ruangan luput dari sesak.

"_Hah_! _Mood_-ku rusak karena dua pemuda itu! Terlebih karena pemuda pirang itu! Aku tidak suka pemuda bodoh seperti dia! Menyebalkan!" Sakura menggerutu sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dekat jendela kelas. Menyibak tirai yang menutupi pemandangan indah di baliknya, pepohonan rimbun.

Ino dan Temari angkat bahu lalu menyusul Sakura, berniat menenangkan amarah sang gadis yang tengah meluap-luap.

Sang dewi pendusta hendak melangkahkan kaki mengekori sahabat-sahabatnya jikalau irisnya tak bersimpangan dengan sebuah benda tipis yang nyaris menjadi landasan kakinya. Sebuah kartu. Lengan mungil Hinata terulur untuk meraih benda tipis berbentuk kartu tersebut.

Sorot sang gadis yang lembut berganti dengan kilat kebekuan. Seringai kecil terpampang misterius di wajah manisnya.

Kartu di tangannya adalah kartu identitas Sasuke. Kartu yang rupanya menguak perkara mengapa ia merasa curiga kepada sang pemuda tanpa sebab yang jelas.

_Jadi begitu, ya … kulayani jika kau ingin mengusut organisasi milikku … kupertaruhkan nama "Lavender"-ku … Detektif …_

* * *

><p>Senja hari. Setelah segala tetek bengek di siang hari, Hinata sama-sekali tak terlibat perbincangan dengan sang pemuda pindahan dari Oto hingga saat pelajaran usai, dan murid-murid beranjak ke rumahnya masing-masing. Benak sang dewi tersesat tengah dipenuhi oleh tumpukan rencana yang selama jam pelajaran ia susun sedemikian rupa. Sebuah bendera perang ia akan kibarkan dalam waktu dekat. Menjerat pemburu yang berniat memangsa ia beserta anggotanya. Akan ia salami jabat tangan penanda perang dimulai dengan tangan terbuka, dengan perang yang terbuka pula. Pun ia berani bertaruh bila ia akan memenangkan pertarungan ini.<p>

Suasana kelas telah lengang. Sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ berniat menata kembali tamannya yang sempat dirusak sehingga ia terpaksa menunda jam pulangnya lebih lama. Yang berbeda adalah bahwa kali ini ada sosok pemuda tampan yang juga berada di sana. Wajahnya yang datar namun sarat akan kepanikan yang disembunyikan begitu lihai mau tidak mau membuat Hinata terkikik puas dalam hati dari sisi gelapnya.

"Mencari ini?" Hinata menyodorkan kartu tersebut kepada sang pemuda yang ditanggapi oleh kecanggungan.

"Kau … sempat melihat data di kartu ini?"

Kembali, ia angguk kepalanya demi sebuah _gesture_ "iya".

Sang detektif muda terdiam, mendecih kecil, sebelum akhirnya menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Rahasiakan dari yang lain …," sang pemuda bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan Hinata yang masih termangu tanpa gerakan berarti.

Sepertinya, ia harus menunda rencananya untuk kembali menata taman petang ini. Karena ia merasa ia akan limbung dan jatuh pingsan tak lama lagi bila berlama-lama berada di sekolah dan mengingat rekaman ulang kejadian barusan yang berlangsung secepat kilat.

* * *

><p>Peluru yang meluncur begitu pesat dari pelatuk yang tergenggam erat di jemari mungil Hinata dengan sukses meraih titik target tepat di tengah. Suatu kemampuan dari sang pemimpin yang tak boleh diremehkan sama-sekali. Demi sebuah misi yang ia tajukan sebagai "Misi Melupakan Kecupan Sasuke Tadi", sepulangnya dari sekolah, gadis berperangai ganda itu lekas-lekas melanglang ke ruang latihan tembak. Konsentrasi yang semula berpusat pada adegan kecupan kini dapat disubstitusi oleh titik fokus yang menjadi dasar tembak-menembak.<p>

Dua jam, dan ia rasa itu telah cukup hingga sebuah ketukan membuat ia meletakkan pelatuknya di atas meja.

"Masuk."

Surai-surai panjang itu menari dengan gemulai, mencitrakan betapa mempesona pemiliknya yang kini tengah berjalan. Neji, atau sebut saja _Taube_. Ia melenggang ke dalam ruang latihan dengan pakaian kasual yang jarang ia kenakan. Dengan aksen peluh di sekitar leher sang pemuda yang membuatnya terlihat sensual.

"Saya membawa dua orang terpilih itu, Lavender-_sama_."

Mendengar laporan Neji, sang puteri kegelapan duduk di atas singgasana yang terletak di pusat ruang latihan dengan angkuh. Disilangkan kaki serta tangannya untuk memerlihatkan betapa kokohnya ia sebagai seorang pemimpin meski gender membatasi.

"_Wah_, _wah_," suara yang amat Hinata kenal terdengar, "aku memang merasa selama ini sosokmu selalu mempesona. Aku merasa kau itu lain dari gadis normal sebayamu. Tetapi, tidak aku sangka bahwa kau _sehebat_ ini, Hinata. _Ah_, maksudku, Lavender-_sama_."

_Lavender_ Hinata membulat sejenak. Namun, ia tahu, ia harus mengatasi keterkejutannya di balik topeng angkuh yang ia kenakan. "Kau …. "

Sang Lavender memang tak mengenali sosok pemuda satunya. Namun, ia teramat familiar dengan sosok pemuda tampan yang kini membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.

"Inilah bawahanmu yang baru, Lavender-_sama_. Mereka satu sekolah dengan Anda. Jadi, akan sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk melindungi Anda dari ancaman tikus-tikus itu." Neji menarik nafas, dan menyerukan dengan lantang, "Mulai hari ini kalian akan mengabdi kepada Lavender-_sama_ dan organisasi. Berjanji melaksanakan misi dengan baik tanpa kesalahan. Kupercayakan pengamanan Lavender-_sama_ pada kalian … Akasuna _no_ Sasori."

"Baik," pemuda bersemurai merah bernama Sasori berlutut.

Neji lalu menggerakkan dagunya pada seorang pemuda yang lalu ikut berlutut patuh seperti halnya Sasori di hadapan Hinata. "Sabaku _no_ Gaara!"

"Baik …. "

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em>Gomen <em> kalo _chapter_ ini mengecewakan, _ane_ udah ngusahain yang terbaik~

_Mind to review, senpai?_

_Thanks, before~_


	4. Fourth Crime: She is a Woman

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina (slight NaruSaku, GaaHina, NejiHina, dll)**

**Warning : AU, OoC, typo[s], dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**She is a Woman**

"_Lavender-sama, ada misi baru untuk organisasi kita. Tapi, saya yakin Anda pasti akan terkejut saat tahu apa misi baru ini."_

"_Jangan main-main denganku, Taube. Lekas katakan misi apa itu sebenarnya!"_

"_Baik. Saya harap Anda mendengarkan dengan seksama misi ini."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa …? Kau bercanda!"<em>

"_Apa wajah saya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda? Saya sudah menduga Anda akan bereaksi seperti ini. Tolong putuskan dengan segera apa organisasi kita perlu menerima misi ini atau tidak."_

"… _Taube …."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."_

"_Di luar dugaan saya, Anda begitu cepat mengambil keputusan. Jadi, apa jawaban Anda?"_

"_Kita … akan terima misi itu dan aku sendiri yang akan menanganinya …."_

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Lavender membuka kedua matanya dengan sontak. Dibuka sedikit olehnya tirai di samping kiri, memperlihatkan langit yang masih gelap di luar sana. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas, di mana jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Pembicaraannya dengan Neji semalam membuat ia gelisah. Ia mendapat sebuah misi yang paling ingin ia hindari, tapi di sisi lain ia telah berjanji bahwa apa pun konsekuensinya, ia akan menjadi Lavender dengan sempurna.<p>

Bersyukur, hari ini sekolah diliburkan. Dengan demikian, ia tak perlu menambah beban pikirannya. Minimal, hari ini ia bisa menenangkan diri untuk keputusan yang telah ia ambil dan tidak dapat ia tarik kembali itu. Merasa tidak lagi mengantuk, Hyuuga Hinata beranjak dari ranjang empuknya dan meraih ponsel yang terletak di meja rias gading di seberang ranjang. _LED _yang berkerlap-kerlip menandakan adanya pesan masuk di sana. Segera saja ia letakkan jemarinya di atas layar _touchscreen_ untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengiriminya pesan singkat.

**From : 027-xxx-xxx**

**Selamat malam, Lavender-_sama_. Saya Sand, saya mendapat nomor Anda dari Taube jika sewaktu-waktu Anda membutuhkan saya. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur. Mimpilah yang indah, Tuan Putri.**

Lavender Hinata memutar bosan. Sand, ia tahu benar siapa pemuda dengan kode nama itu. Siapa lagi? Pasti pemuda berkepala merah bata yang telah menyatakan cinta kepadanya dan kini berstatus sebagai bawahannya.

_Lancang sekali ia mengirimi pesan seperti ini kepada atasannya …._

Gadis itu menghela napas. Setelahnya, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Menyegarkan diri dengan air hangat dirasanya tidak buruk juga.

Selepas kepergiannya, layar ponsel miliknya menyala. Layar ponsel yang kini berisikan sebuah pesan singkat yang diketikannya dalam sekejap mata.

**To : Sand**

**Terima kasih.**

* * *

><p>"Sudah bangun, Lavender-<em>sama<em>? Cepat sekali."

Sang _indigo_ yang tengah menyantap semangkuk _zuppa_ hangat di pagi buta menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongak untuk memandang sang pemberi sapa yang telah familiar untuknya.

"Taube. Ya, aku terbangun dan merasa lapar. Jadi, kuputuskan turun ke bawah dan sarapan di dini hari seperti ini." Hinata menjelaskan sembari membersihkan remah _zuppa_ di mulutnya dengan serbet.

Tanpa dikomando, Neji duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap sang ketua. Ia menjentikkan jemarinya kepada salah seorang _maid_ di sana, isyarat bahwa ia juga minta dibawakan hidangan untuk sarapan.

Beberapa saat setelah _maid_ yang diberi titah itu pergi, Neji kembali bertanya, "Anda gelisah memikirkan misi semalam? Anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menerima misi itu atau Anda bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk mengerjakannya, saya rasa."

Inilah yang membuatnya kagum dengan sepupunya. Tanpa perlu bicara, Neji tahu apa yang mati-matian dipendamnya. Sosok seorang kakak yang selalu ia hormati meski Neji adalah bawahannya.

"Tidak," tegas sang gadis Hyuuga. "Aku tak ingin mengkhianati profesionalitas yang aku junjung selama ini. Semua misi akan tetap kita terima … dan seperti yang kubilang, aku sendiri yang akan menanganinya."

_Grek …_

Neji beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri sang atasan. Begitu berada di sisi sang Hyuuga cantik, ia lantas menyandarkan kepala Hinata di dada bidangnya yang berbalut jas hitam.

"Sifatmu benar-benar keras, ya, Hinata." Neji berucap sembari menyisirkan jemarinya di helaian indigo Hinata.

Hyuuga yang kini berbusanakan gaun putih selutut dan rompi biru lembut itu hanya memejamkan mata. Mulutnya meluncurkan tawa renyah tipis. "Itulah aku, Neji. Itulah aku yang sekarang."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata!" Neji kecil segera berlari ketika melihat sang adik sepupu tengah membenamkan wajahnya di lutut di halaman belakang sekolah sore itu. Tidak perlu bertanya, Hinata selalu begini hampir setiap hari—menjadi bulan-bulanan teman sekelasnya. Tidak punya teman sama sekali karena hampir seluruh teman sekelas iri terhadapnya.<em>

_Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, dapat Neji lihat mata sang gadis kecil berurai air mata hingga kelopak bagian bawahnya sedikit membengkak. _

"_Apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini? Sial!"_

"_M-mereka m-mengambil b-boneka beruangku, Neji-nii …."_

_Tatapan iba terlihat dari lavender Neji saat sang gadis kecil itu kembali sesegukan dengan tangis yang masih deras mengalir._

"_Hinata, kau harus belajar untuk menjadi keras seperti batu. Jadi, jika seseorang hendak mengambil hakmu, kau bisa melindunginya!"_

_Tangis Hinata berhenti seketika, lavendernya berbentuk lingkaran penuh dan tertuju pada lavender sang kakak sepupu._

"_Keras seperti batu?"_

* * *

><p><em>DOR!<em>

_Sebuah peluru melesak dengan cepat. Sang pemegang pelatuknya adalah seorang pemuda jangkung bersurai hazel. _

"_Kau tidak bisa kabur Hinata! Kau harus menghadapi pelatuk ini! Kau masih lembek!" Ia berteriak lantang sembari tetap menembuskan peluru ke arah sang gadis yang kembali bersembunyi di antara bebatuan._

"_Kalau kau tetap lemah seperti itu! Kau tidak akan bisa lulus dari tes ini!"_

_DOR!_

_Hinata memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dengan tangan yang melingkar memeluk sebuah pelatuk. _

_Aku harus keras seperti batu seperti yang Neji-nii katakan! Aku tidak boleh lemah!_

"_Jangan bersembunyi, Hinata! Hadapi aku—"_

_DOR!_

_Sang pemuda terbelalak ketika sebuah peluru menancap di dinding tepat di samping telinganya. Lavender-nya kemudian menangkap sosok sang gadis. Sosok yang kini berdiri dengan sebuah pelatuk di tangan kirinya. Tanpa ada keraguan dan ketakutan._

_Senyum bangga terlihat di bibir sang pemuda Hyuuga. "Bagus! Akhirnya kau mengerti!"_

_Akhirnya kau bisa menjadi sekeras batu, Hinata …._

* * *

><p><em>Akulah salah-satu yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, Hinata. Padahal aku melakukannya agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Tapi, apa yang aku lakukan justru hanya membuatmu menjadi sosok lain yang tidak kukenal.<em>

"Neji?" Hinata menengadah, Neji tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Sedari tadi ia panggil namanya, tetap saja tidak ada respon apa pun dari yang bersangkutan.

"TAUBE!" Dengan suara meninggi dan panggilan Taube, Neji akhirnya sadar akan lamunannya dan menjawab "iya?" dengan tatapan heran.

Hinata menghirup kopinya. "Kau melamun. Ada hal yang kaupikirkan, eh?"

Dengan terburu-buru, Neji pun kembali memasang topeng ketenangannya.

"Tidak ada." Ia menjawab.

"Aku menyerukan namamu berkali-kali dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku akan berjalan-jalan pagi ini di pertokoan. Aku harap kau tidak mengutus siapa pun untuk mengikutiku." Hinata meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya dan beranjak. Bersamaan dengan itu seorang _maid _datang dengan troli yang atasnya diisi oleh berbagai macam hidangan lezat.

"Nikmati sarapanmu, _Taube_. Aku mau pergi ke ruang latihan."

* * *

><p><em>TRAK!<em>

_TRAK!_

Bunyi sebuah pedang kayu mempercepat langkah sang Hyuuga menuju ruang latihan. Di dampingi beberapa _bodyguard_, ia memasuki arena latihan _kendo_.

Seperti perkiraan, ruang _kendo_ yang biasanya sepi di jam-jam seperti ini kini tengah diisi oleh kehadiran seorang pemuda.

Menyadari kehadiran sang atasan yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu, sang bawahan membungkukkan tubuhnya, memerlihatkan warna merah tua di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Lavender-_sama_."

Hinata mengangkat sedikit tangan kanannya, tanda agar Sasori atau yang kini menyandang kode nama Scorpio tidak terlalu kaku saat bicara dengannya.

Melihat sang Scorpio telah siap dengan pedang kayu dan pakaian _kendo_ lengkap, sang Hyuuga tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku bermain _kendo_ sebentar, Scorpio?"

* * *

><p><em>TRAK!<em>

Sebuah pedang kayu terbelah menjadi dua pasca menghantam dinding setelah sang target pukulan bersurai _indigo_ berhasil meloloskan diri. Dengan lincah, gadis Lavender itu menarik pedang kayunya dan menghantamkannya ke dagu sang lawan hingga terkapar.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru Scorpio! Gerakanmu dapat terbaca dengan mudah! Kau tak akan bisa menangkap target jika hanya mengandalkan kecepatan!" Nasehat sang Lavender sembari melemparkan pedang kayunya secara sembarang sementara sang Scorpio yang namanya disebut masih merintih kesakitan dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Tak tinggal diam, sang Lavender berjalan menuju kotak P3K dan mengambil antiseptik serta plester di sana. Dibantunya sang korban pukulan untuk duduk agar memudahkannya untuk mengobati luka yang ada.

"Kalau kau tidak bertambah kuat, tubuhku akan semakin dipenuhi oleh luka! Sayangilah tubuhmu sendiri dengan berlatih lebih keras!" Ucap Hinata lagi saat ia tengah membasuh luka sang pemuda dengan kapas dan cairan antiseptik.

Dua bola mata pemuda manis itu tak berkutik sama seperti tubuhnya ketika tangan sang Lavender yang tadi menusukan pedang kayu ke tubuhnya kini tengah menempelkan plester dengan lembut.

… _Bagaimana bisa ia sekuat itu dengan tangan yang ternyata begitu lembut?_ Sasori tak habis pikir.

"Sudah selesai." Sang gadis bangkit dan meletakkan kembali kotak P3K di atas meja. Setelahnya, ia melenggangkan kaki pasca melihat ke arah jarum jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pagi hari.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku bermain _kendo_," bisiknya perlahan. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Sasori lagi-lagi tak habis pikir. Adalah mulut sang Lavender yang bergerak tanpa suara yang membuat Sasori tak bisa berpaling dari pintu yang kini telah tertutup.

Mulut yang tadi mengisyaratkan kata … _maaf _…

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah, seperti yang telah direncanakan oleh Hinata, hari ini ia pergi sendirian ke daerah pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Wajahnya terlihat masam jika kembali memikirkan misi yang harus ditanganinya seorang diri.<p>

"Hinataaa! Di siniii!" Sebuah teriakan nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Dengan lekas, ia menyembunyikan raut masamnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"H-hai, kalian semua!" Ia berlari kecil menuju sebuah meja di kafe terbuka yang kini telah terisi oleh tiga sahabat baiknya. Sakura, Temari dan Ino. Hari ini mereka berempat memang berencana akan menikmati kue terbaru dari kafe langganan mereka. Itulah sebabnya Hinata menolak untuk ditemani _bodyguard_-nya sekali pun itu Neji.

Entah bagaimana membicarakan hal remeh dengan tiga sahabatnya dapat membuat Hinata merasa bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis biasa meski kenyataannya berbeda. Ia Lavender, pembunuh.

_TEP …_

Di tengah serunya pembicaraan di antara mereka berempat, bangku Sakura kontan maju ke depan saat bagian sandarannya ditubruk sesosok siluet. Baru saja akan melayangkan amarah karena hampir saja wajahnya berciuman dengan meja, sebuah suara yang ia kenali membuat keempat gadis yang ada di sana melihat pada si sumber suara.

"Kalian?" Seorang pemuda pirang dengan jaket putih dan _jeans_ hitam berdiri di belakang kursi Sakura. Di sampingnya berdiri pula seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan _jeans_ biru.

"Lagi-lagi kau," cibir Sakura bosan yang ditimpali si pirang alias Naruto dengan bibir yang kerucutkan.

"Apa, sih. Kau, 'kan, tidak perlu pakai 'lagi-lagi' begitu!"

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" Potong Temari.

Si pirang mengangkat plastik yang ditenteng di tangan kanannya. "Mencicip kue terbaru kafe ini~"

"Bodoh!" Sungut Ino. "Kauterlalu banyak makanan manis, makanya kaujadi hiperaktif begitu."

"APA!"

Ketika tiga gadis itu akhirnya sibuk berdebat dengan Naruto, dua pasang mata bertubrukkan dalam diam.

"Kau …." Suara berat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terdengar menghentikan obrolan di meja tersebut seketika. Mereka berempat memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengarkan perkataan sang pemuda serba hitam, Sasuke, kepada Hinata.

"Kenapa terlihat sedih begitu?"

Sebuah kalimat itulah yang membuat tiga gadis langsung mengalihkan mata pada Hinata, sahabat mereka. Sang gadis yang hatinya ditebak sang pemuda hanya bisa bergerak panik.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Ia berkilah.

"Matamu." Sasuke kembali menjawab dengan cepat. "Bibirmu menyunggingkan senyuman tapi matamu menyimpan kepedihan. Kau mungkin bisa menutupinya dari yang lain, tapi tidak denganku."

Hyuuga tersudut. Lima pasang mata menatapnya seolah ia adalah tersangka kejahatan yang tengah diinterogasi sekelompok penyidik. Mencari cara kabur, Hinata segera pamit untuk lekas memesan kue untuk ia dan sahabatnya.

"Lihat, 'kan? Dia tidak bisa mengelak." Ibu jari Sasuke menunjuk siluet Hinata yang berada di antrian manusia.

"Hiburlah dia. Itu tugas seorang sahabat, bukan?"

Dengan itu Naruto dan Sasuke beranjak pergi tanpa berkata apa pun lagi. Sakura, Ino dan Temari bahkan melupakan perdebatan mereka dengan Naruto karena ucapan sang Uchiha.

Ketika Hinata tengah membayar pesanannya, tiga sahabatnya mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuknya dan bersikap seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika Hinata mendatangi meja mereka.

* * *

><p>"<em>E-eh<em>? Sebenarnya k-kita mau ke mana, S-sakura-_chan_?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang di mana tangan Sakura tengah mendorongnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Dengan cengiran khasnya, Sakura menjawab, "Sudahlah! Nanti juga kauakan tahu!"

"_E-eh_?" Kepala Hyuuga lalu menengok ke arah sahabatnya yang lain yang kini hanya mengarahkan cengiran misterius mereka sama halnya dengan Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>BYUUUR~<em>

"Uwaaah~" Hinata berteriak kencang ketika Sakura tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke dalam kolam di pusat alun-alun. Dinginnya air membuat ia berjengit sedikit.

Setelahnya, ketiga temannya ikut masuk ke dalam kolam dan saling siram dengan air kolam tanpa peduli puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Sakura-_chan_, o-orang-orang memerhatikan kita berempat, l-lho!" Hinata berbisik sembari menghalangi tubuhnya dari siraman air Ino. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena malu.

Sakura tertawa sembari menyiramkan air pada Temari. "Abaikan saja! Kita di sini untuk membuatmu kembali tersenyum! Jadi bersenang-senang dan nikmatilah!"

Hinata bungkam. Matanya menatap tiga sahabatnya secara bergantian dengan tak percaya.

_Mereka melakukan ini … untukku?_

Ia baru pertama kali memiliki sahabat, itulah mengapa hangatnya persahabatan membuat hatinya sangat tergelitik. Wajahnya merona merah dan ia pun tertawa hingga sepasang _lavender-_nya tertutup. Tawa yang sejenak meruntuhkan _ego_-nya sebagai seorang Lavender.

_Terima kasih …._

_**Hinata ….**_

Ingatannya tentang pembicaraan dengan Neji semalam kembali terbayang. Membuat ia seakan dapat mendengar suara Neji menggema di telinganya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu memerhatikan tiga rekannya yang masih tertawa dengan tubuh yang telah basah kuyup. Haruskah ia menjalankan misinya? Haruskah?

_TES …_

Air mata jatuh tak tertahankan dari sepasang lavender milik sang Hyuuga. Ia berhenti dari kegiatannya dan kembali terperosok dalam kebimbangan di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa menangis?" Temari yang pertama kali menyadari gelagat aneh Hinata menghampiri sang sahabat dan menyadari bahwa kini sang gadis bersurai seperti bunga _violet_ itu tengah menderaikan air mata.

Mendengar suara Temari, dua orang yang lain ikut menghampiri dan bertanya-tanya. Tak mau tiga sahabatnya kembali mencemaskannya, Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan kembali tersenyum.

"Hinata! Temari! Lihat!" Sakura menunjuk bagian atas kolam yang kini telah membentuk kurva pelangi berwarna kuning, biru cerah, merah muda dan ungu. Seperti warna kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Pelangi yang terlihat berkilauan di tengah pancaran air dan cahaya matahari. Indah ….

"Ino-_chan_, T-temari-_chan_, S-sakura-_chan_ ...," panggil Hinata pada tiga sahabatnya yang langsung dijawab dengan tolehan kepala.

"Ya?"

"Aku s-sayang kalian …!" Ia berlari untuk mendekap ketiga sahabatnya dan mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Tanpa disadari oleh ketiganya bahwa ketika mereka tengah berpelukan, perlahan senyuman Hinata memudar dan tergantikan air muka kehampaan.

_**Hinata, ini misi organisasi kita kali ini.**_

_**Kau harus membunuh sahabatmu … membunuh Haruno Sakura ….**_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Yo! Ini apdetan <em><strong>The Dark Fairy<strong>_~

Ane harap kalian semua suka. Apalagi sebentar lagi cerita ini akan menuju konflik! Semoga kalian tetep menyimak cerita ini sampai tamat, ya~

Dan tak lupa ane ucapkan ribuan terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah ngasih _review _ :

**Mei Anna AiHina, Zoroutecchi, Hyou Hyouichiffer, ulva-chan, anak baru, keiKo-buu89, Kaka, yui-chan, Lollytha-chan, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Minatsuki heartnet, miss rukawa, sasuhinaLovers, lavender hime chan, Miya-chan, fuyu-yuki-shiro, Shyoul Lavaen, Naw d Blume, uchihyuu nagisa, Yukio Hisa, rere-hime**

Ane akan balas _review _kalian melalui perbaikan-perbaikan di penpik ini~ Makasih juga buat yang udah baca penpik ini siapa pun itu. Semoga nggak bosan, ya!

_Yosh! See you on the next chapter~_

**Tertanda,**

**Coklat Abu**


	5. Fifth Crime : She is Like a Drug

**Hai, semuanya! Apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik saja. Coklat Abu datang membawakan **_**chapter**_** terbaru dari seri fiksi "**_**The Dark Fairy**_**". Semoga kalian masih mau mengikuti ceritanya hingga tuntas dan terima kasih tak lupa saya ucapkan kepada :**

**Blue night-chan, fuyu-yuki-shiro, ayumi kido, Yukio Hisa, Lollytha-chan, Ulva-chan, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Himeka Kyousuke, Michelle Aoki, harunaru chan muach, Miya-hime Nakashinki, lavender hime chan, Naw d Blume**

**Juga kepada ****siapa pun**** yang telah membaca fiksi ini! Salam hangat dan selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p>Pekik beburungan dan lolongan para anjing mencekamkan kelam malam yang berbalut hujan. Begitu sepadan untuk menjadi latar sebuah bangunan menjulang sewarna gading di antara tudung pepohonan yang mengitari. Kediaman utama Hyuuga. Ya, di dalam sanalah Hyuuga hidup. Hidup dengan membawa kutukan kegelapan sebagai keluarga pembunuh bayaran.<p>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya bercahayakan lilin-lilin kecil, dua manusia berdiri saling hadap. Iris keduanya yang serupa bertubrukkan.<p>

"Taube, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak melaksanakan misi itu? Jika aku tidak membunuh Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sejak dahulu, organisasi kita tidak pernah menolak satu misi pun. Jika terjadi, pamor organisasi kita di mata pemimpin dunia belakang akan turun dan itulah awal kejatuhan kita."

_Gulp …._

* * *

><p><em>Pluk!<em>

Neji meletakkan sebuah bungkusan kecil di atas telapak tangan sang adik sepupu sekaligus atasannya. Hyuuga manis itu memberikan respon dengan mendekatkan hidungnya, mencium aroma dari benda yang Neji berikan.

"Bunuh Haruno dengan itu!"

"_Hinata! Kita akan belajar mengetahui bahan berbahaya melalui bau." Neji mengikat mata Hinata dengan selapis kain dan menyuruhnya menebak nama bubuk-bubuk yang ia sediakan di atas meja._

"_Jangan mengendusnya terlalu kuat." Sang berkode nama Taube itu memperingatkan. "Serbuk tersebut dapat masuk ke saluran pernapasan dan racunnya dapat menyebar ke seluruh aliran darahmu."_

"_B-baik!"_

"_Jangan terbata!" Tangan Neji memukulkan sarung katana-nya pada sandaran kursi yang Hinata duduki. "Ucapkan dengan tegas! Seorang calon pemimpin harus terdengar berwibawa atau kau hanya akan menjadi bahan lelucon bawahanmu nantinya!"_

"_Baik!"  
><em>

Hinata tahu bau apa itu. Ia telah mempelajari teknik membedakan serbuk hitam dari sang kakak sepupu.

"Opium?"

Tebakan Hinata menyeringaikan bibir Neji.

"Benar. Cukup masukkan serbuk itu pada bekal makanan Haruno. Kau bisa melakukannya dengan pertaruhan jabatan ketuamu, bukan?"

Netra milik sang gadis Hyuuga terpejam. Teringatlah ia akan sumpahnya terdahulu. Sumpah yang ia lantangkan dengan menggunakan darah orang yang disayanginya sebagai lambang perjanjian.

"_Tousan, kaasan. Hinata bersumpah akan memimpin organisasi dengan baik."_

* * *

><p><em> #5 Crime<em>

"_**She is Like a Drug**_**"**

**.  
><strong>

_ Disclaimer_

** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
><strong>

_ Pair_

** Sasuke. U & Hinata. H **

_ Slight others_

_**.**  
><em>

_ Warnings_

** AU, OoC, etc**

**.  
><strong>

**Coklat Abu **_Presents_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Ʈ**__he__** Ð**__ark__** Ƒ**__airy__** (**__The Dark Fairy__**)**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Langkah gadis dwikepribadian itu tampak lunglai di antara lelorongan kelas. Kepalanya kerap merunduk tanpa mau bersitumbu dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari di dekat pintu kelasnya, seorang pemuda berdiri dalam bersindekap.<p>

"Jika Anda tidak bisa melakukannya, biar saya saja yang menggantikan misi ini, Nona Hinata." Gaara membisiki sang Lavender yang berjalan melewatinya. Membuat rasa bimbang Hinata menguat dan menciptakan keraguan tak terkendali.

"_T-TOUSAN! K-KAASAN!" _

"_Nona Hinata! Jangan mendekat ke sana! Cipratan darahnya anyir dan bisa mengenai pakaian Anda!"_

"_A-aku tidak peduli! TOUSAN! KAASAN!"_

Ingatan Hinata sekelebat terlintas. Ingatan ketika orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan ia menemui keabadian.

Jemari Hinata mengeras. Benar. Ada hal yang harus ia lakukan dan oleh sebabnya ia tak boleh disisipi keraguan suri.

Lantas gadis bernetra bak mutiara itu melirik pada Gaara sekilas dan ia berikan anggukkan lemah yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bisa menjalankan misi tersebut tanpa perlu digantikan siapa pun. Haruslah ia yang melaksanakannya. Ini amanahnya.

* * *

><p>Di dalam kelas. Keraguan Hinata justru menjadi-jadi. Ia tak dapat sepenuhnya meleburkan sifat manusiawi yang sudah mengakar pada diri ia yang dahulu. Dirinya yang masih belum menjadi sang Lavender.<p>

Ia memandang Sakura yang tengah bertengkar dengan Naruto melalui sirat tatapan yang pedih.

Haruskah ia membunuh salah satu sahabatnya itu? Ketika ia mendapatkan persahabatan yang semenjak dahulu ia idamkan? Ya, ia harus. Karena, kini ia menyandang status sebagai ketua organisasi Hyuuga yang bergerak di bidang _assassin_. Atas sandi nama Lavender.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi<em> …." Suara seorang pemuda terdengar membuat lamunan seorang Hyuuga buyar. Merasa dipanggil, gadis manis bersurai indigo menoleh ke samping untuk mendapati Sasuke yang kala itu bertopang dagu, menatapnya dengan intensif.

"I-iya?"

"_Hn_, jangan bengong seperti itu."

"_E-eh_?" Hinata gesit menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Ia benar-benar dibuat salah tingkah tatkala Sasuke menangkap basah ia yang tengah melamun.

Hinata mencoba berkonsentrasi pada papan tulis besar di depannya, di mana Kurenai tengah menerangkan mata pelajaran sastra. Ia tak boleh kedapatan lagi melamunkan sesuatu atau Sasuke akan menciduk ketidakberesan dalam dirinya dan hal tersebut tentu mempengaruhi kinerjanya dalam menjalankan misi.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang tiga mata pelajaran, Hinata membagi konsentrasinya pada dua cabang hal. Yang pertama pada pelajaran dan satunya pada misi di mana ia harus mengatur segala sesuatunya dengan benar. Hinata telah memikirkan rencana pembunuhan dengan sangat matang. Meski ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan suatu saat menjatuhkan ia pada lubang penyesalan yang teramat dalam.<p>

* * *

><p>Praktikum olahraga mengisi jam keempat pelajaran hari itu. Seisi kelas menjadi lengang karena para siswa telah berada di lapangan menunggu instruksi mengenai olahraga yang akan dipraktekkan sedangkan para siswi mulai berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Hyuuga Hinata yang saat itu berjalan di belakang sahabat-sahabatnya mengaktifkan ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan terhadap seseorang di seberang sana tanpa disadari siapa pun.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Drap!<em>

Langkah kaki gadis Hyuuga melenggak dengan tegas namun tanpa suara di dalam kelas yang hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang diri. Sarung tangan berbahan plastik yang menyembunyikan kelembutan kulit tangannya terulur menuju laci di bawah meja Sakura. Di sana _bento_ Haruno yang berselimut kain berwarna merah muda diletakkan. Sang Lavender membuka _bento_ buatan ibu Sakura dengan wajah yang kian redup. Entah bagaimana perasaan Nyonya Mebuki bila tahu sang anak telah tiada. Pasti terpukul sekali. Hinata memahami perasaan itu. Rasa kehilangan. Orang yang dicintainya pun pergi mendahuluinya satu per satu dan kini, hanya ada Neji. Sang tunggal yang menemaninya dalam suka-duka hidup.

Sebuah bekal makan tak pelak membuat Hinata dirundungi iri. Sakura begitu beruntung, ia masih dapat mencicip bekal yang sang ibu buatkan untuk ia dengan racikkan kasih sebagai bumbu penyedapnya. Bekal yang ditata begitu manis berciri khas rumahan.

Jemari Hinata spontan gemetaran. Tetapi, ia paham bahwa ia tak boleh kalah dari sifat manusiawinya. Kemenangan harus didapatkan dirinya yang seorang lagi, dirinya sebagai sang Lavender. Ia harus menjadi yang tangguh demi mengemban jabatan ketuanya pun demi sumpahnya.

_Sakura-chan. Maaf, ya. Maafkan aku._

* * *

><p>Kini, gadis Hyuuga itu tengah bersandar di balik pintu atap sekolah. Ditemani seorang pemuda yang jam pelajarannya tengah kosoh kala itu.<p>

"Bagaimana?" Pemuda bernama Gaara menanyakan pada sang atasan perihal misi.

Hyuuga menghela napas lelah. Ia berjalan menuju pembatas dan melompat hingga tubuhnya kini telah menduduki pagar pembatas tersebut. Angin sepoi dan pemandangan serba mini dari atas sana cukup membuat ia merasakan relaksasi alami.

"Segala sesuatunya kuperhitungkan dengan baik dan rencanaku berjalan lancar. Tinggal tunggu bagaimana eksekusinya nanti di jam istirahat. Akankah racun itu menyempurnakan rencanaku atau tidak. Aku telah memerintahkan salah seorang anak buahku untuk menyamar sebagai diriku dan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Tak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa ia bersembunyi di balik loker dan bertukar denganku yang saat itu mengambil baju olahraga di dalam sana. Begitu kondusivitas suasana berjalan baik, aku keluar perlahan dari loker dan lekas mengenakan sepatu berukuran besar untuk mengacaukan tim pelacak kepolisian, penutup rambut serta tak lupa pula sarung tangan. Barang bukti itu telah aku titipkan pada salah seorang anak buahku yang lain untuk diselundupkan dari jejak polisi."

"_Excellent_!" Puji Gaara. Ia menutup buku kecil yang semula ia baca dan berjalan menghampiri sang Lavender yang menelengkan kepala kepadanya. "Anda memang tidak bisa ditebak. Diam-diam mematikan."

"Kuterima pujian darimu. Ah, aku harus segera kembali." Hinata bersalto ke belakang dan mulai undur diri. "Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran olahraga usai. Aku harus kembali sebelum orang-orang sadar bahwa Hinata ada dua. Anak buahku yang itu belum mahir menirukan suara. Kuperintahkan ia sebagai uji coba. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kemampuannya menyamar mengingat ia sebelumnya bekerja sebagai pembuat opium untuk organisasi."

Gaara berbalik, ia memberikan penghormatan. Dibalas pula oleh Hinata yang membungkuk. Ketika sang Lavender itu berdiri tegap, ekspresi gadis itu kembali melembut seperti Hinata di siang hari.

"A-aku permisi d-dulu."

_Blam!_

Pintu atap tertutup. Sang Sabaku yang masih berada di sana tak juga melepaskan pandangan dari pintu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah sewarna jambu sembari menahan gemelitik di perutnya.

_Kepribadian Hinata benar-benar mencengangkan. Seorang gadis yang luar biasa. Membuatku ingin mendapatkannya sesegera mungkin._

* * *

><p>Saat yang telah Hinata nanti akhirnya tiba. Jam istirahat. Ia dan sang sahabat menyatukan dua meja untuk dijadikan meja makan agar dapat melahap hidangan bersama. Mereka berempat berbincang ramai, sesekali pula perbincangan mereka ditanggapi Naruto yang juga ada di sana untuk sekadar mampir.<p>

Bola mata Hinata berkilat memandang bekal makan Sakura tanpa kedipan. Dilihatnya secara perlahan Sakura mulai menyumpitkan sesuap nasi.

Kadar kepedihan mulai meruah di relung sang Hyuuga. Sebentar lagi dan ia akan kehilangan seorang sahabat terbaiknya.

_Selamat tinggal, Sakura-chan._

"_Ukh_!" Sakura menyentuh dadanya yang kesakitan seusai ia menelan butiran nasi dari sumpitnya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan bekal makanannya tersenggol hingga jatuh berserak. Siluet Sakura pun tumbang nyaris menubruk lantai. Tapi, tangan sigap Naruto yang serta merta berlari berhasil menyambut siluet tersebut sebelum benar-benar mencapai lantai.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!" Naruto berteriak panik.

Seisi kelas menjadi ribut oleh karena keadaan Sakura. Beberapa siswi terlihat histeris mendapati Sakura telah mengeluarkan _saliva_ bercampur darah dari ujung bibirnya. naruto cepat tanggap, bergegaslah ia membopong Sakura.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mobilku. Tolong beritahukan kejadian ini pada guru!"

"Aku ikut!" Ino mengajukan diri. Akan tetapi, Naruto melarangnya.

"Tidak! Cukup serahkan ini kepadaku!"

Di tengah situasi yang seketika mendebarkan, seorang gadis Hyuuga tertunduk di sudut kelas. Ia hanya mampu memeluk tangannya sendiri. Jiwanya terguncang hebat.

Dalam hati yang bersungguh-sungguh ia melantunkan panjatan doa. _Tuhan, selamatkanlah Sakura-chan. Kumohon!_

Ia yang telah memantapkan tekad untuk membunuh sang sahabat rupanya tak berkutik hanya karena melihat tubuh sahabat yang kritis dan kini terbaring lemah dalam boponga Naruto. Ia menyesal lebih dari yang ia perkirakan. Ia menyesal dan hanya mampu diam menyaksikan siluet Sakura dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh Naruto.

Di sisi kanan, Sasuke berjengit. Ia menatap bekal makan Sakura yang ada di atas lantai dan mengambil beberapa butir nasi yang masih terselematkan dari kejatuhan dan debu lantai.

Lidahnya menjulur sedikit, mengecap butiran nasi di jemarinya.

"Ini … opium! Sial! Ada orang yang berniat membunuh Haruno-_san_!"

_DEG!_

Jantung Hinata mulai memompa desir dalam dalam tempo degup yang benar-benar keras dan kencang. Tak lama, kepolisian dikerahkan ke lokasi kejadian guna penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Dapat Hinata saksikan Sasuke berbaur dengan beberapa polisi dan membantu mereka. Namun, tak lama, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang duduk di anak tangga dengan tampang kusut.

"Ini tidak wajar. Tidak ada jejak sedikit pun seolah pembunuhan kali ini dilakukan oleh pelaku yang ahli."

Hyuuga bergeser dan memberikan sedikit luang untuk Sasuke duduk. Uchiha itu mengacak surainya dengan frustasi. "Lagi-lagi aku disalip oleh organisasi _assassin. _Ya, kasus ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan organisasi yang tengah aku ikuti."

_Lavender_ Hinata bergulir pada wajah Sasuke. Wajah seorang penegak keadilan yang tengah membuntutinya yang seorang Lavender.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tega membunuh orang lain. Apa mereka tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan keluarga para korban mereka yang ditinggalkan? Apa mereka telah kehilangan hati mereka?"

Jika bisa, Hinata sudah pasti menitikkan air mata mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke yang mengena di hatinya. Tetapi, ia tak bisa. Ia akan dicurigai sebagai tersangka jika melakukannya.

"A-aku juga berpikir begitu, S-sasuke-_kun_. Pembunuh itu pasti orang jahat yang … tidak berperasaan."

Hinata memurung, tapi Sasuke menangkap sinyal kemurungan sang Hyuuga sebagai sebuah kewajaran. Detektif muda itu menduga bahwa Hinata hanya terpukul mendapati sang sahabat menjadi bidikan organisasi penjahat kelas kakap. Sasuke lantas mengusapkan jemarinya di antara surai indigo gulita tersebut. Membuat pemiliknya termenung meresapi setiap jengkal kulit Sasuke yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Nanti akan kuantar kau ke rumah sakit untuk membesuk Haruno-_san_. Kau tidak akan diperkenankan masuk. Karena, Haruno-_san_ pasti tengah ditanyai macam-macam oleh tim kepolisian. Tapi, jika denganku, kau pasti akan diizinkan melihat keadaan sahabatmu itu."

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam setelah penyidik melakukan olah TKP, seluruh pelajar yang telah diinvestigasi satu per satu dan terbukti bersih dari kasus dipersilahkan untuk pulang ke rumah sementara esok mereka akan diliburkan hingga tim berhasil menemukan barang bukti yang boleh jadi masih tertinggal di lingkungan sekitar sekolah.<p>

Dalam perjalanan di halaman depan, Ino yang melangkah berdampingan dengan Temari sibuk mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk sang kekasih, Sai. Kejadian mengejutkan ini membuat jantungnya seolah hendak melompat ke luar dan ia tahu kekasihnya bisa membuat ia merasa lebih baik. Ia tersenyum tipis membaca balasan pesan dari Sai.

**From : Sai_Loves_Ino**

**Aku akan ke rumahmu secepatnya. Tunggu aku dan tenangkan dirimu, ok?**

Melihat wajah sang sahabat berseri, Temari memberikan sikutan cukup kencang di tangan Ino. "Senang, ya, setelah mengadu pada kekasihmu?"

"Begitulah. Sai memang mengerti aku. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih sepertinya."

Temari baru saja ingin menimpali ucapan Ino, tapi sosok yang baru keluar dari mobil polisi tak jauh di depan membuat mulutnya terbungkam. Wajah gadis jangkung itu seketika merona senang ketika tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

"Shikamaru?"

Pria bersurai hitam bak samurai yang pada saat itu tengah membenahi seragam dinasnya menengadah dan mendapati seorang yang begitu familiar. Temari berlari kecil dan memberikan dekapan kencang. Namun, Shikamaru tidak memberikan reaksi. Kelereng hitamnya terpaku lurus memandang sosok gadis berkuncir satu yang juga terpaku dalam diam.

"Ino! Kau belum tahu, bukan? Ini Shikamaru. Dia kekasihku. Dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kepolisian sehingga aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengenalkannya kepadamu. Ayo, kenalan!"

Temari menarik tangan sang Nara untuk bersalaman dengan tangan tunggal dari Yamanaka. Akan tetapi, jabat tangan tidak terlaksanakan karena keduanya hanya diam dengan saling pandang sirat netra yang sulit diartikan.

_Shikamaru …?_ Mulut Ino menganga dan ia tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

—**Grey Chocolate!**

(August, 2012)


	6. Sixth Crime : She is in The Darkness

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Hinata and slights**

**Warning : AU & OoC**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah senantiasa memberikan _review_ maupun membaca karsa saya ini! Selamat membaca~!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Segala tetes air mata ini adalah implementasi dari nestapa tak berujung untukku. Nestapa abadi yang tak kutahu kapan akan lenyap telam ke dalam arus waktu."<em>

**The Dark Fairy**

**Chapter VI**

Senja telah redam diganti malam. Kendaraan menyepi ditelan durasi. Lampion silih menyala bersaing dengan bulan yang bercahaya. Dalam kemelut kasus tadi siang, inilah Hyuuga Hinata dalam diam. Di sisinya Sasuke, sang detektif muda, mengiringi langkahnya menuju ruang ICU di mana sang sahabat tergolek dengan selang-selang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Hinata digandrung dilema. Di satu sisi rasa bersalah melingkupi sementara di sisi lain ia tahu ada kewajiban yang lalai oleh sebab rasa kasih yang belum mati. Ia seharusnya membuang seluruh perasaan dan emosi yang ia miliki. Namun, Hinata tak bisa. Gadis bersurai malam itu tak dapat menipu hati kecilnya. Hati kecil yang tiap-tiap hari meronta ingin dicintai. Hati kecil yang tiap-tiap hari meloncengkan dentum-dentum kesadaran dalam lubuknya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tak lebih dari sekadar penyengsaraan diri. Hati kecil yang telah lelah dikhianati.

"Sebelah sini." Kalimat penyadar yang seorang suster sampaikan membuat Hinata dan Sasuke seraya memutar kenop pintu yang dari dalamnya keluar udara dingin dan bebauan obat.

Di sana, tiga manusia terlihat setia menunggui sang gadis yang tampak belum sadarkan diri dari koma yang enggan menepi.

_Deg!_

Jantung sang Hyuuga bergemuruh. Sahutan dari degup yang mengantarkan peluh dingin menelusuri setiap jengkal wajahnya. Orang tua Sakura dan Naruto ada di dalam. Demi seorang gadis yang kini keadaannya masih kritis.

Hinata melempar mata pada Sasuke, ia pandang sang Uchiha yang memberi isyarat pada Naruto. Hyuuga manis lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemuda kuning, yang mana ia tengah menelengkan kepala dengan rona wajah yang sayu akan cercah ceria.

Sebuah gerak lisan yang menyatakan bahwa keadaan kian meruncing, bahwa apa yang telah ia laksanakan kini berbuntut pada terancamnya nyawa sang sahabat. Untuk perkara itulah Hinata kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ia enggan menatap sang sahabat yang masih menyembunyikan dua kelereng zamrudnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Taube, apakah pekerjaanku suatu saat akan membawaku pada kegelapan?" Hinata meletakkan kembali secangkir kopinya dan beranjak dari kursi.<em>

_Sang Taube yang ditanyai mengangguk tegas. Tak ada keraguan untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari sang atasan._

_Mendapati itu, Hinata menghela napas. Ia melangkah mendekat pada jendela besar dan membukanya. Merasakan sepoi angin yang menerbangkan helaian-helaian indigo miliknya. Panorama yang menyilaukan di hadapannya membuat ia tak berkutik. Bukan karena terpesona. Namun, karena panorama di depan seakan menjadi bumerang yang membuat ia mengidamkan kebebasan. Seperti para burung camar yang terbang berhimpun ke utara serempak dari balik jendela._

"_Nona." Derit kursi yang Taube geser terdengar. Lengan pemuda tegap itu telulur untuk mendaratkan dua telapaknya pada pundak sang nona besar. "Jangan ragu. Jangan takut. Saya akan selalu bersama nona. Lagipula, bukankah Anda telah memasuki kegelapan seiring dengan keputusan Anda menjadi penerus jabatan ini?"_

_Ucapan Neji sang Taube membuyarkan segala lamun akan kebebasan yang berkelebat. Seolah suara-suara Taube adalah penyeru yang mengingatkan Hinata akan kenangan pahit perihal keluarganya._

_Dua lavender tertutup dan terbuka. Kali ini penuh kehampaan dan nihil emosi. Ia menepis dua telapak di bahunya serta-merta berbalik usai menutup kembali jendela. _

_Seringai yang menampakkan deret gigi putih sang peri kegelapan tampak terlihat jelas di antara seluk ruangan yang gelap. _

"_Benar juga." Ia bicara singkat._

* * *

><p>Sekecap keheningan membasahi malam. Hinata terduduk diam di sisi ranjang yang menidurkan sang puteri dalam alur mimpi. Setelah panjang lebar bertopik dalam pembicaraan, keluarga Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke membiarkan keleluasaan untuk sang Hyuuga berada bersama Sakura berdua saja. Di sana, Hinata belum juga bicara untuk sepatah kata. Ia terus menunduk tanpa dapat angkat kepala. Ada degadrasi asa yang mulai memporak kalbunya. Rasa ingin meneruskan misi yang gagal dan rasa tanggungan beban bersalah. Jemari Hinata bertengger di atas jumputan surainya, mencengkeram indigo-indigo di sana. Ia ingin berteriak meluapkan emosinya saat itu pula. Tatkala ia dihimpit oleh dua hal yang bertolak belakang.<p>

'_Haruskah aku membunuhnya? Haruskah aku tetap membiarkannya hidup?'_

Hinata masih terus berpikir hingga akhirnya desir angin menggelitik tengkuknya. Angin yang berasal dari jendela di belakang yang entah sejak kapan terbuka.

"Bukankah saya sudah bilang bahwa Anda tidak akan bisa melaksanakan misi ini seorang diri, nona?"

"_Hah_!" Hinata refleks berbalik dan menangkap siluet seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang secara spontan telah bersandar di sisi jendela. "S-SAND!"

Pemuda bernama Gaara membebaskan punggungnya dari dingin dinding di sana dan berjalan menghampiri sang Haruno dengan sebuah _Baretta_ di tangan.

"S—Gaara! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Turunkan pistol itu! Ini perintah!"

Senyum mengerikan yang Gaara perlihatkan membuat bulu roma Hinata berdiri. Itu adalah sebuah deklarasi bahwa perintahnya akan diindahkan, sebuah pernyataan menantang.

Gaara mengecup pistol di tangannya masih dengan senyuman mistis yang ia ulas. "Bagaimana, ya~?"

"Gaara." Hinata menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau berniat mengkhianati perintahku?"

Tawa kecil yang serupa bisikkan terdengar sayup namun dapat membakar amarah sang Hyuuga. Betapa keji Gaara yang memanfaatkan situasi untuk mengancam berkhianat kepadanya di saat ia tidak mengantongi satu pun senjata saat ini!

"Manusia itu makhluk yang picik, cerdik dan keji. Tetapi, tidak ada pengelakkan untuk sebuah kenyataan yakni tidak ada satu pun manusia yang tahan dihimpit kesepian dan kebingungan. Benar, 'kan, Nona Lavender?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Gaara?" Hyuuga kehabisan kapasitas sabarnya dan mulai merasa gerah dalam perbincangan spontan yang bergelora perang ini.

Sang Sabaku menoleh. "Aku ingin kita membuat kesepakatan. Kau harus jadi milikku, nona."

* * *

><p>Malam ini angin begitu kencang memberi belai pada dunia. Memberikan rasa dingin yang mencekam bagi seluruh lapisan kulit. Menyamakan nada pada kengerian dan persitegang yang ada.<p>

* * *

><p>"Seperti yang kuduga, bocah Sabaku itu berulah. Ia memiliki tujuan lain masuk ke dalam organisasi ini. Ia cukup pintar untuk berakting tapi tidak cukup mempan untuk mengelabuiku dan Nona Lavender. Ia tidak akan menduga bahwa nona sudah mempersiapkan antisipasi untuk menyikapi situasi ini." Taube memandang layar ponsel-nya di mana percakapan Hinata dan Gaara terdengar jelas dari sana.<p>

Hyuuga sang Lavender tidaklah setunduk itu pada kebodohan. Ia telah memperkirakan bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi dan pra memasuki rumah sakit, ia telah menelepon Taube dan membiarkan koneksi telepon mereka tersambung begitu saja.

Taube mengeratkan jubah hitam panjang lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan tak lupa senjata api jenis termahal dengan tingkat akurasi dan efek yang tak lagi diragukan. Sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam terowongan rahasia di bawah tanah yang tersambung pada suatu markas di dekat rumah sakit, Taube melirik pemuda berpakaian dokter di belakangnya. Seorang pemuda yang turut andil dalam rencana yang dipersiapkan sang Lavender dan dirinya sendiri.

"Smile." Taube memanggil kode nama pemuda bersurai hitam pendek tersebut. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum dalam kondisi dan situasi apa pun. Karena, memang demikianlah ia dirancang. Pemuda yang merupakan pemilik jabatan cukup tinggi di organisasi sebagai penguji psikologi calon anggota organisasi. "Kau siap untuk rencana pembunuhan Sabaku no Gaara bukan? Rencana sesungguhnya di balik rencana kamuflase pembunuhan Haruno Sakura."

* * *

><p>"<em>Taube." Lavender terduduk diam di atas singgasana sembari memangku dagu. Secangkir earl grey tersaji hangat di sisinya.<em>

_Sang Taube memberikan bungkukkan tanda hormat sebelum menaiki undakan dan berdiri setia di samping sang ketua._

"_Ada apa, nona? Adakah Anda memikirkan sesuatu lagi? Anda bisa membaginya dengan saya."_

"_Ya, aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan aku harap kau mau menyusun rencana untuk itu."_

"_Apa pun untukmu, nona."—'sayangku.'_

* * *

><p>"Nara Shikamaru."<p>

"Yamanaka Ino."

Suasana perkenalan terasa canggung tatkala dua manusia saling bersalaman. Temari yang tidak menyadari kecanggungan yang ada menatap puas pada kekasih dan sahabatnya. Ia senang melihat bahwa tampaknya sang sahabat dan kekasih dapat menjalin relasi yang baik. Beberapa saat lalu, ia memaksa Shikamaru dan Ino untuk mengikutinya pergi ke sebuah kafe setelah sekian lama menunggu Shikamaru dalam tahapan olah TKP di sekolah. Namun, penantian itu terbayarkan saat mereka bertiga dapat duduk bersama dalam satu meja dan menikmati panganan bersama.

"Salam kenal." Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya dari tangan sang gadis cantik berkuncir satu dengan segera.

Ino, dalam sekejap mata, sempat menyiratkan rasa pedih dari kedua pancaran irisnya yang biru. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa takdir ingin bermain-main dengan kisah asmaranya. Mempertemukan ia dengan seorang yang begitu familiar namun kini menjadi begitu asing. Seseorang yang sempat hidup di hati yang kini benar-benar mati."

* * *

><p>"<em>Jadi, hubungan kita harus berakhir seperti ini saja?" Yamanaka Ino tertunduk lesu. Ia tak ingin melanjutkan perbincangan ini jika saja segalanya harus diakhiri keputusan yang membuat ia menelan pahit. <em>

_Benarlah. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda di sisinya mengangguk tanpa ia tahu sembari meluncurkan jawaban, "Iya."_

"_Apa." Ino menggigit bibir, menahan lesak tangis yang hendak temurun perlahan. "Apa aku merepotkan bagimu?"_

" … _Maaf."_

_Garis hangat melintas di pipi sang gadis pirang. Ia tak sanggup lagi membuka mulut untuk sekadar berbohong bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tahu sedari mula bila ikatannya dengan sang pemuda Nara akan dapat diputuskan semudah memutuskan seutas benang. Ia memahami hal tersebut sejak semula. Akan tetapi, ia tak bisa meredam gejolak perasaannya. Perasaan yang ia taruh pada sang pemuda. Yang dibalas dengan baik namun berujung perpisahan jua._

_Ia tidak bisa dan tidak boleh terlibat dalam keluarga Nara. Itu prinsip keluarga Yamanaka yang diwariskan kepadanya. Satu alasan dan itu memang merupakan alasan kuat yang rasional. _

_Alasan yang melantakkan hubungan yang dirajutnya susah-payah._

_Keluarganya telah turun-temurun menjadi abdi bagi sebuah organisasi. Organisasi tergelap yang paling ditakuti di seantero dunia hitam dan mati-matian diciduk aparat hukum sedangkan ia serta keluarganya tahu bahwa keluarga Nara telah menradisikan untuk berkiprah di dunia kepolisian pada pewaris mereka. Dua hal yang kontradiksi itulah yang membuat ayah, ibu dan sanak saudara mencekal hubungannya. Ino tak pernah tahu dengan organisasi apa keluarganya mengabdi. Hanya sekilas dahulu ia pernah mencuri dengar pembicaraan ayahnya, via telepon, dengan seseorang bernama Taube. Untuk adab keluarga itulah ia menyerahkan rasa cintanya pada takdir. Koyak dalam satu opini._

* * *

><p>Ino baru saja akan beranjak pulang jika Temari tidak menginterupsi dengan suara tepukkan di dahi.<p>

"_Ah~_! Aku mau pergi ke luar sebentar untuk menelepon Gaara, ia lupa membawa dompetnya. Aku khawatir ia pergi ke suatu tempat dan tidak dapat membayar." Temari teringat sesuatu dan pamit keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan sosok Nara dan Yamanaka yang terlibat keterdiaman.

Keduanya tak ada yang memulai percakapan, hanya pikiran yang melafalkan kata demi kata yang tak dapat diutarakan. Satu yang sama dari apa yang terbayang di pikiran keduanya. Rasa tidak nyaman.

Dering ponsel Shikamaru lantas membahana. Melonjakkan tubuh dua insan yang tengah bergulat tanpa sapa dalam bisu. Sang Nara sigap menekan tombol dan menjawab panggilan masuk yang ada.

"Selamat malam. Itachi-_nii_, ada apa?"

* * *

><p>Di luar kafe, banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Sebagian besar adalah kawula muda yang dimabuk asmara dan memilih malam sebagai momen romansa berdua. Suara tombol-tombol ponsel terdengar ketika Temari mengetikkan nomor Gaara di sana. Lama, teleponnya tak juga mendapat respon dari sang penjawab. Hingga pada akhirnya telepon tersebut berada di luar jangkauan dan masuk pada layanan <em>mailbox<em>. Kembali, desir angin malam membelai samurai sang gadis berkuncir empat. Membuat ia merasakan kegelisahan tak pasti dan sebuah firasat yang negatif.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gaara, apa maksudmu dengan kau akan terlambat pulang mulai minggu depan?"<em>

_Temari memandang Gaara yang menyantap hidangannya tanpa banyak bicara. Adik yang memiliki rentang usia tak begitu jauh darinya itu membalas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dengan dengungan pelan. "Aku akan sibuk."_

"_Sibuk?" Dua alis sang gadis bertaut. "Untuk urusan apa?"_

_Jeda sejenak dan Gaara menanggapinya dengan padat. "Urusan yang tak dapat diakali oleh logika dan tidak dapat dibantah oleh fakta. Urusan asmara."_

* * *

><p>'<em>Apa Gaara sedang bersama Hinata saat ini? Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini ia sedang dekat dengan Hinata.'<em> Temari memandangkan lensanya pada gelimang bintang. Ada buncah-buncah kecemasan yang sekejap melanda. Menggugah cemas dan merontokkan ketenangan.

* * *

><p><em>Blam!<em>

Suara pintu mobil terdengar dari dalam ruangan gulita di sebuah markas yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Taube keluar dari sana dengan keangkuhannya, disusul sosok seorang pemuda berulas senyum.

"Kita selesaikan rencana ini secepat mungkin. Tikus kotor tidak boleh dibiarkan menghirup udara bebas lebih dari ini. Kau setuju, Smile? _Ah_, tidak. Di rumah sakit aku harus memanggilmu dengan … Dokter Sai."

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

—_Grey Chocolate (6-10-2012)_


	7. Seventh Crime : She is Like a Pandora

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Hinata, slights**

**Warning : AU, OoC**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Fairy : Chapter VII<strong>

**She is Like a Pandora**

"_Neji, aku mengendus adanya hal yang ganjil dari borang pemuda ini." Sosok manusia dengan tabiat serupa peri kegelapan itu meletakkan secarik kertas ke atas meja kerja seorang pemuda tampan bersurai panjang sewarna eboni._

"_Maksudmu Gaara?" _

"_Begitulah. Aku tak yakin dia masuk dalam organisasi ini untuk finansial. Ia akan menjadi penghambat organisasi jika dibiarkan menghirup udara di dalam organisasi kita."_

_Pemuda bernama Neji yang semula duduk sembari bertopang dagu angkat tubuh dan berjalan membelakangi sang atasan sekaligus sepupunya tersebut. "Intuisi?"_

"_Bukan." Tegas sang Lavender. "Aku mempelajari banyak buku-buku psikis manusia dan sedikit banyak memahami jalan pikir seseorang dari uraian biodatanya. Orang ini memiliki cabang tujuan ketika memutuskan masuk dalam organisasi kita."_

"_Dia tahu kau pemimpin organisasi ini?"_

"_Tidak. Atau mungkin belum. Entah, Gaara memiliki intelegensi anomali. Nilai-nilainya sempurna dan yang kutahu ia pernah beberapa kali mengikuti pelatihan penyusupan yang diselenggarakan secara illegal atas nama dunia belakang."_

"_Kita akan menghabisinya?"_

"_Tentu. Jika dibiarkan, kucing kecil bisa menjelma menjadi singa yang mengoyak keamanan privasi organisasi. Tapi, aku tidak yakin bisa mengatasinya seorang diri. Aku punya Temari yang membebani. Relasinya dengan Gaara adalah adik-kakak kandung. Maka ini menjadi misimu, Neji."_

_Hyuuga Neji menyeringai. Ia berlutut ketika posisinya dan sang Lavender berhadapan. "Apa pun. Kuabdikan hidupku untukmu, Lavender-sama."_

_Sang gadis menegakkan rahangnya. Memberikan sorot keangkuhan, kesenjangan dan strata. "Bagus. Sekarang, siapkan skenario untuk permasalahan ini … Taube …."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ini permintaan pengabulan misi yang kita terima. Beruntungnya, ada seseorang yang menargetkan Haruno Sakura. Ini dapat dijadikan mediator untuk menjalankan rencana mengenyahkan Gaara."<em>

"_A-apa?"_

"_Jangan ragu, Lavender-sama. Ini takdirmu, takdirku. Takdir kita berdua sebagai generasi terdepan Hyuuga yang diserahi tugas memupuk organisasi."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Huh<em>!" Lavender berdecih arogan. Meski kini ia tak membawa satu pun senjata, _toh_, baginya kondisi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk ditakuti.

Pemuda bernama Gaara di depannya mengangkat sebelah alis, heran akan gerik sang atasan yang tak menunjukkan barang sedikit pun rasa kalut. "Jangan sok kuat, nona. Aku memahamimu. Memahami kesedihan dan kesepian yang bergemuruh di dalam hatimu dan membuat kecamuk luar biasa."

_DEG!_

Jantung sang Hyuuga berdegup kencang. Frasa yang dilontarkan sang Sabaku bagai pedang yang menghunus ulu hatinya. Wajah Lavender menekuk dan kelopak matanya menyayu. Sand yang merasa bahwa gertaknya membuahkan hasil melanjutkan sembari memperpendek jarak antara ia dan Hyuuga.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bahagia. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, dengan bersamaku, kau akan lepas dari rasa sepi."

Semakin dan semakin dekat langkah menepi di antara keduanya. Perkataan demi perkataan kian melugas dengan ligat. Bait-bait kalimat yang memamah biakkan buncah aneh di dalam diri sang Hyuuga. Rarai mengobrak-abrik perut sang Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir. Karena, denganku kau pasti bahagia."

"_Fuh_!"

_TAP …._

Gaara serta-merta menghentikan derap. Dilihatnya sosok sang Lavender bergetar hebat. Kepala gadis muda itu terangkat dan dagunya meninggi. Ia tertawa meremehkan dengan sorot tajam tatkala dua pasang kelereng bersirobok.

"Haha! Lucu sekali, Sand. Kau bilang bahwa kau memahamiku? Jangan bermimpi."

"Ap—"

—_TAP!_

Kali ini kembali terdengar suara derap yang berhenti. Menginterupsi dua muda-mudi yang bergelut asa di tengah desir nadi. Bermuasal pada sosok manusia yang entah sedari kapan ada di ambang pintu. Sang Taube yang dengan sinis melempar senyuman pada pemuda berjumput merah bata lima langkah di depannya. _Emerald_ membulat dibius rasa kaget. Seolah tahu gerak tubuh sang Sabaku, Neji buka suara.

"Merasa dibodohi, _eh_?" Neji meraih pelatuk dari balik mantel dan mengarahkannya pada pemuda berkode "Sand" tersebut. "Kau tidak akan bisa melampaui kami."

Gaara berdecak. Situasi di luar perkiraan ini membuat posisinya tersudut. Ia bukan tandingan sepadan untuk Neji yang sedari kecil telah dilatih keras menjadi tangan kanan Lavender. Aura mencekam dari sosok Hyuuga Neji melabuhkan hawa dingin yang bahkan sanggup membangunkan bulu roma.

"Smile telah memfasilitasi kita untuk bertarung leluasa di sini, Sand. Tenang saja. Ia adalah kepala rumah sakit ini. Kebetulan sekali, bukan?"

Sabaku kian tercekat. Bukan kebetulan dan memang tidak mungkin sebuah kebetulan. Ia yang berniat menjebak sang Lavender akhirnya terkena senjata makan tuan dan terjebak sendirinya dalam perangkap organisasi. Ia tak menyangka sedemikian sulitnya mengelabui syaraf mata para Hyuuga. Sedemikian sulit ia mencapai kesuksesan misi.

Ia tak ingin banyak basa-basi. Dia berada dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Mengurus Lavender tanpa senjata saja bukan perkara mudah yang dapat ia selesaikan bak membalik telapak. Kali ini ditambah kehadiran tamu tak diundang yang hendak menghakimi. Ia belum ingin mati.

Gaara menelusupkan tangan ke dalam saku belakang celana yang ia kenakan. Mencokol sesuatu yang berdiam dan merupakan kartu as bila ia terdesak. Bom asap berkonsentrasi rendah.

Ia menjentikkan jari dan mengaktifkan bom tersebut. Tak berselang lama, suara ledakan ringan terdengar. Daya ledak yang rendah tak sampai merusak bangunan. Hanya memberikan efek berupa kabut yang pekat sehingga ia dapat memanfaatkan luang saat itu untuk melarikan diri. Dua lawan satu akan sulit. Jadi, Gaara akan mengupayakan dirinya untuk bertarung satu lawan satu. Baik dengan Lavender atau Taube terlebih dahulu. Taube yang bertepatan dengan ledakan seketika mengenakan _google_ tidak merasa terhambat untuk berlari ke luar jendela, arah di mana sang Gaara kabur.

Hinata terhuyung ke belakang pasca dua pemuda raib dari ruang. Kesigapannya dalam menangkal dampak kabut asap masih kurang sehingga kini kepalanya laksana berkunang. Hinata menyentuh kepala dan pandangannya mulai memburam. Tak sanggup menahan rasa pusing yang menyerang, Hyuuga lantas tumbang. Tubuhnya ambruk di sisi ranjang Sakura yang masih terbaring.

* * *

><p>"Wajahmu kusut. Kau merasa gelisah?" Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang melempar pandang pada sahabatnya sang <em>raven<em> yang sedari tadi menatap layar bertuliskan angka jam. Beberapa saat ke belakang, ia, Sasuke dan keluarga Haruno diminta oleh seorang kepala rumah sakit untuk berpindah kamar dengan alasan pemeriksaan. Namun, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Bagaimana bisa pemeriksaan dilakukan tatkala seorang penjenguk, yakni Hinata, masih berada di dalam?

"Kau berpikir apa yang kupikir, Sasuke?"

Pemuda Uchiha mengeluarkan desah berkonsonan "_hn_". Menandakan bahwa keduanya memang berintuisi sama. Ada yang aneh di balik semua ini.

Lima belas menit lantas terlewati. Uchiha yang tak sabaran bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari ruang tunggu yang disediakan. Ia merasakan adanya firasat buruk andai kata ia tak melihat situasi dalam ruang ICU.

_BRAK!_

Sekali tendang, pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan benarlah apa yang ia duga. Sosok Hinata terbaring di sana dengan asap pekat menyelimuti seisi ruang. Dengan terbatuk pemuda yang memiliki profesi sebagai detektif itu menghampiri siluet sang gadis dan membopongnya keluar. Di depan pintu, Naruto baru saja sampai dan terkejut mendapati Hinata dalam bopongan sang Uchiha. Ia lekas ke dalam dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>Gaara pertamakali menangkap sosok Hyuuga Hinata pertamakali tatkala penerimaan siswa-siswi kelas satu. Ia yang merupakan seorang ketua OSIS harus ekstra keras bekerja memberikan pelayanan bagi murid baru yang memberikan tanya. Kala itu, ia kelelahan dan pergi ke luar bangunan sekolah. Tepat di sisi sekolah itulah ia berjumpa dengan Hinata. Sosok yang bercahaya karena diselimuti kebaikan. Ya, Hinata yang kala itu kali pertama ia pandang tengah menolong seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena tidak memiliki kincir angin. Dengan lembut hati, gadis belia bermata mutiara meraih secarik kertas dari dalam tas dan menyulapnya menjadi kincir angin sederhana. Meski begitu, sang anak merasa senang karena ia memiliki mainan yang serupa dengan sebayanya. Senyuman bahagia Hinata usai sang anak pergi sembari berucap terima kasih itulah yang terekam elok di sirkuit otak Sabaku. Memberikan persepsi baru soal apa yang dinamakan virus merah jambu.<em>

_Ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata dan semakin terperosok dalam lubang cinta ketika ia berusaha melakukan pendekatan._

_Hingga ia bertindak di luar batas kendali diri dan merambah pada pelik situasi. Emosionalnya tak lagi terkontrol begitu dikaitkan dengan Hyuuga. Laksana hendak menggapai surga sekularisasi._

_Hingga ia bertindak sejauh ini …._

_**Meski kemudian, ia tahu bahwa gadis yang hatinya ia kira sekasta malaikat tak ayalnya jelmaan seorang peri maut.**_

"_Tidak mungkin …." Gaara terperangah memandang sebuah dokumen pribadi milik Ayahnya yang lapuk di antara laci yang sepeninggal sang Ayah tak lagi ia pedulikan._

_Dokumen usang yang mengangkat tirai fakta di antara ilusinya selama ini. Bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah puteri dari seorang yang eksistensinya bernilai esensi shinigami. Yang mungkin suatu saat atau kekinian turut mengikuti tapak gulita duniawi._

_Akan tetapi, ia telah terlanjut mendermagakan hatinya pada Hinata. Ia terlanjut mencintai dan tak mungkin melayukan rasa itu hingga tak berbekas sama sekali. Bahkan, rasa itu telah abadi. Apa pun resikonya nanti._

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOR!<strong>_

Sebuah peluru melesat dan menyerempet lengan sang Sabaku yang kontan menyernyit kesakitan. Tak selang lama, sebuah peluru melesat dan kembali menyerempet kakinya. Sabaku tersungkur ke depan dengan darah yang mengucur deras. Menahan rasa yang teramat sakit di dua bagian tubuh, ia mencoba bangkit dan memberikan serangan balasan. Ia menarik pelatuk dan mencoba mengarahkannya tepat pada kepala Neji.

_**DOR!**_

"Sial!" Ia berserapah mendapati Hyuuga jauh cekatan bahkan dari frekuensi butir peluru.

Kini dua adam itu berbaku tembak di sebuah pabrik lama yang kini menjadi bangunan tak berhuni. Dilihat dari segi mana pun, pertarungan ini tidak imbang, dengan kekuatan yang lebih condong pada Neji. Tapi, Sabaku tidak mau mengalah. Sesuai kode nama, apa pun kondisinya, pasir akan tetap ada. Dihempas angin, ditutup rapat, diterjang pasang air, pasir akan senantiasa ada.

* * *

><p><em>"Kau lihat gadis-gadis itu, Gaara?" Seorang pemuda bersurai merah menunjuk empat deret dara yang memesona. <em>

_Tak perlu berkenalan, Gaara tahu salah satu di antaranya. Hinata. Ya, itu dia. Bersama tiga sahabatnya. Jika berpapasan, Gaara selalu tersihir untuk rarai menekur paras pualam sang gadis yang kerap tampak teduh dan meneduhkan. Panorama yang tak pernah membuat pemuda tampan beriris emerald itu jenuh akannya._

_"Aku menyanjung gadis yang bermata seperti kelopak lavender muda itu. Aku melihatnya tengah bercengkerama dengan anak-anak jalanan kemarin. Ia mendongeng untuk memberikan hiburan pada mereka. Bukan hanya itu, saat tanpa sengaja bertemu di lapangan, aku melihatnya sedang mengobati seseorang yang terluka saat olahraga. Baik hati sekali. Sosok yang sudah amat jarang kutemukan."_

_'Memang.' Gaara bergumam. 'Ia adalah gadis yang berharga. Yang keberadaannya istimewa.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOR!<strong>_

Peluru kembali Taube lesatkan dan mengenai pundak sang Sand. Pemuda Sabaku tahu kesempatannya begitu minim untuk dapat menang dari Neji. Tapi, minim bukan berarti tak mungkin. Dari data yang selama ini ia dapatkan, Hinata berada di bawah tekanan dari pengaruh Neji yang begitu kuat. Bak dibabtis dengan doktrin-doktrin mendogma. Maka dari itulah, Gaara berspekulasi. Ia yang membawa lari Hinata menjauhi Neji, atau Neji yang mati meninggalkan Hinata. Yang terpenting, kebahagiaan Hinata bukanlah ada dalam bahu Hyuuga tampan itu.

Napas Sabaku tersengal, sesekali ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Neji tertawa keras menghinakan fisik Gaara yang kini penuh akan simbah darah yang anyir.

"Mana orang bermulut besar yang tadi sesumbar itu? Jadi, begini saja kemampuanmu? Sebagai orang yang memiliki andil dalam perekrutanmu, aku malu pernah menganggapmu potensial."

"Berisik!"

"_Oh_, masih bisa berbunyi, ya? Haruskah kutembakkan peluru ini pada tenggorokanmu agar pita suaramu terputus dan kau tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kicauan menyedihkan, heh?"

'_Sial! Tidak ada cara lain. Jika aku tidak bisa membuatnya mati, maka satu-satunya cara adalah mati dengannya!'_

_Klik!_

Gaara mengangkat sebuah benda kotak dengan sulur kabel yang kacau ketika Neji berada di depan tubuhnya yang tergolek lemah. Ditekan olehnya sebuah tombol pengaktif berwarna merah dan ia lemparkan benda yang sesungguhnya adalah bom berdaya ledak dahsyat itu hingga berada di dekat kaki Neji.

"_Khe_. Ayo mati bersama, Neji. Dengan begitu nona akan bahagia …."

* * *

><p><em>"Hinata." Gaara menggaruk perlahan tengkuknya. Pertanda ia canggung menghadapi gadis manis di hadapannya saat ini.<em>

_"I-iya?"_

_"Aku ... jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"_

_Tak ada jawaban dari sang Hyuuga. Ia tertunduk dengan paras berair muka lesu dan Gaara tidak suka melihatnya. Ia ingin menjaga senyuman yang dahulu ia temukan pada temu pandang mereka yang perdana. _

_Dalam senyap, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Gaara tak sanggup memandang sirat dari dua kelereng milik Hinata karena ia masih merunduk. Yang terlihat hanya seulas senyuman tipis. Namun, Gaara berani jamin ada air mata yang melinang dari balik mata yang tertutup poni indigo itu._

_"Jangan mencintaiku. K-karena ... aku tidak layak u-untuk dicintai ..."_

* * *

><p>'<em>Selamat tinggal, Hinata. Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat melindungimu dari kegelapan. Maafkan aku.<em>'

_SRIIING …._

**BLARRR!**

* * *

><p><em>Cip! Cip! Cip!<em>

Kicauan burung mengisi dini hari. Mentari perlahan menyeruak menampakkan diri tatkala menerbit dari Timur. Cahayanya mengkancahi seluk bumi bahkan lahan sempit di antara bangunan tak berpenghuni. Cahaya itu menerangi jasad seseorang yang tak lagi berbentuk dengan darah kecoklatan yang mengering dan lalat yang mengelilingi. Radius tak cukup jauh, seseorang bersurai eboni bersandar pada dinding pabrik yang berlubang sana-sini. Ia melepas penutup wajah dan memandang mentari terbit dengan sirat yang kurang sarat akan emosi. Meski demikian, kenyataan itu tak mempengaruhi ketampanannya. Wajah porselennya masih sama. Hanya ada sedikit goresan luka tak dalam.

"_Huh_, bahkan kau masih bisa sesumbar ketika sedang sekarat, Gaara. Padahal pada akhirnya hanya kau yang mati. Kau cerdas tapi tak cukup cerdas untuk mengikuti jalan pikirku. Aku telah mempersiapkan penutup kepala dan tubuh anti ledak. Aku tahu kau pasti akan berencana meledakkan diri dalam situasi terakhir."

"_Khe. Ayo mati bersama, Neji. Dengan begitu nona akan bahagia …."_

Neji menunduk kemudian. Kalimat terakhir Gaara mengiang lagi di benaknya. Terasa begitu stereo dalam gendang telinga. Dua kelereng sewarna mutiara terpejam.

"Apa benar ia akan bahagia tanpa aku?"

"_Cih_, bodoh!" Neji bangkit dan berjalan pergi dari pabrik. "Aku tidak boleh melemahkan diri. Perjuanganku belum akan kuakhiri sampai sini, ada dendam Hyuuga yang merupakan ambisi. Semuanya belum tuntas. Lagipula, kita berdua tidak tahu siapa yang atau apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Ia seperti pandora yang tidak boleh dibuka."

Neji lantas mengayunkan kaki di bawah terpa matahari. Meninggalkan hari yang membuatnya lelah setengah mati, membuat batinnya meronta untuk sebuah kalimat yang menghantui.

Tapi, akalnya memang benar. Segalanya belum berakhir. Opera masih membuka tirai untuk hidupnya hingga nanti.

"_Bye_, Sand."

**(RIP, Sabaku no Gaara)**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

—**Grey Chocolate**


	8. Eighth Crime : She is Lonely

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina/AU/OoC**

**.**

**The Dark Fairy**

**Chapter VIII : She is Lonely**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRAK!<strong>_

Ponsel yang digenggam Temari terjatuh. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa firasatnya akan berbuah kenyataan. Kendali akan diri Temari buyar, ia menangis dan berteriak memanggil nama sang adik. Sesaat yang lalu, ia mendapat kabar dari pihak kepolisian bahwa Gaara dibunuh. Tubuhnya bahkan telah tidak utuh. Mendengar itu Temari tidak lantas percaya, ia bahkan murka ketika penelepon tersebut bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa Gaara telah menjalani proses autopsi dan hasilnya akan segera diberitahukan beberapa hari mendatang.

Tangisan kencang Temari sampai ke dalam kafe, membuat dua orang kenalan, yakni Shikamaru dan Ino, bergegas ke luar dan melihat keadaan.

"Temari? Ada apa?" Sang kekasih menyentuh bahu gadis berkuncir empat yang masih menangis meraungkan nama sang adik.

"G-Gaara, Shikamaru. Gaara! Dia … dia!" Temari tak kuasa untuk menjelaskan. Yang dipikirkannya hanya melihat jasad sang adik yang harus disemayamkan ke liang lahat.

Pemuda bersurai laksana buah nanas itu tak mendesak Temari untuk mmemaksakan diri memberitahukan apa yang terjadi. Ia memilih untuk menenangkan terlebih dahulu kekasihnya itu. Pemuda itu mendekap Temari, mengabaikan keberadaan sang Yamanaka yang terpatung memandang keduanya.

* * *

><p>Pihak kepolisian memenuhi rumah sakit. Membuat beberapa pasien maupun para pembesuk bergerombol keluar kamar rawat dan ikut menengok ke sebuah kamar yang diisolasi dengan garis pembatas kuning.<p>

Tak jauh dari ruangan itu, di sebuah ruangan lain, dua orang gadis terbaring. Satunya terbaring karena koma sementara yang satu lagi terbaring karena jatuh pingsan akibat menghirup bom asap berdaya ledak rendah.

Gadis yang tengah pingsan yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata sang Lavender mengerjap. Kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. Ada beberapa polisi yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. tentu saja itu wajar mengingat jati diri mereka yang asli adalah detektif dan hakim.

Gadis Hyuuga itu merogoh ponsel di saku roknya. Sebuah pesan singkat yang tertera di layar membuat ia sedikit tersentak. Mata sang Lavender mulai terlihat berkaca. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Namun, rasa kehilangan tak dapat ia ingkari ada di hatinya. Gadis manis itu menutup ponsel _clamshell_-nya. Ia tak boleh memperlihatkan ekspresi aneh atau orang-orang akan curiga jika mengetahui bahwa Hyuuga telah lebih dulu tahu perihal keadaan Gaara.

_**From**_** : Taube**

**Misi sudah dilaksanakan. Sand mati.**

_TRAK …._

* * *

><p>"Hinata?" Sasuke berbalik ketika menyadari bahwa sang gadis telah siuman dan kini tengah duduk di sisi ranjang. Sang detektif itu lekas mendekat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing?"<p>

Sebuah telengan diisyaratkan oleh sang Hyuuga. Ia merasa kondisi fisiknya tidak apa-apa. Yang bermasalah baginya sekarang justru kondisi batin.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Gadis berkelereng _lavender_ itu tentu saja membelalak. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Namun, pemuda oniks itu kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan kali ini genggaman itu terlampau erat sehingga sang Hyuuga sukar melepasnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku. Jangan memperlihatkan wajah sedih seperti itu. Itu membuatku merasa tidak berguna sama sekali, Hinata."

Hinata terhenyak. Ia melihat ada pancaran kesungguhan dari dua bola mata oniks yang memandanginya lurus. Sorot sama yang diperlihatkan Sasuke manakala untuk kali pertama mereka berjumpa dahulu. Maka Hinata menyunggingkan senyumannya. Berharap pemuda di dekatnya tak lagi menampakkan sirat cemas.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

><p>Setelah itu, Hinata menjalani proses interogasi karena bagaimanapun ia ada di ruangan yang diketahui penuh oleh asap dari bom berdaya ledak rendah. Sang Hyuuga hanya memberikan kesaksian kosong dan berkata bahwa ia tak mengingat apa pun. Dengan kondisinya yang tak sadarkan diri ketika diketemukan, tentu saja seluruh pihak percaya.<p>

Beberapa polisi lantas mempersilahkan Hyuuga Hinata untuk pulang karena ia butuh istirahat dan kehadirannya tidak memberikan petunjuk apa pun tentang kronologi kejadian.

Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantar. Namun, gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu menolak karena ia sudah dijemput oleh orang lain.

* * *

><p>Hinata memasuki sebuah Aston Martin One-77 berwarna perak yang telah menantinya di lobi. Di dalamnya, seseorang memberikan sapaan hormat. Seseorang berjas merah dengan surai senada. Sekilas, fisiknya mirip dengan Gaara. Namun, paras mereka berbeda.<p>

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Lavender-_sama_?"

"Abaikan kondisiku, Scorpio. Bagaimana keadaan Taube?"

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata sayu itu melajukan mobil. "Ada beberapa luka bakar. Namun, telah ditangani."

Sang gadis menghela napas. Setidaknya sang sepupu tidak mengalami luka serius yang membahayakan jiwanya. Meski demikian, tetap saja, Hinata memikirkan Gaara jauh di lubuk hati. Tidak seperti Neji yang masih hidup, pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu menyatakan cinta kepadanya itu telah kandas dari bumi dan kini melintasi ruang waktu menuju nirwana. Gaara adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang sebenarnya ia sayangi sebagai teman dan saudara. Pun sebagai seorang anak buah.

Akan tetapi, inilah takdirnya. Jika membiarkan Gaara hidup, keselamatan organisasi yang ia kembangkan sejauh ini akan lebur oleh aksi Gaara yang diprediksi akan menggagalkan banyak proyek. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan membunuh emosi dan perasaannya pada Gaara. Bukan hanya itu saja yang ada di pikirannya. Hinata mulai membayangkan jika suatu saat ia dan Sasuke akan berhadapan sebagai musuh. Haruskah saat itu ia menarik pelatuk sehingga sebuah peluru membunuh Sasuke? Haruskah kejadian yang menimpa Gaara akan menimpa Sasuke?

Tak pernah terimajinasikan dalam benaknya untuk membunuh pemuda yang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Sulit untuk menduga bahwa ia akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang tengah menyelidikinya dan organisasi di bawah komandonya. Uchiha Sasuke. Ironis, mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Dengan posisi sesungguhnya yakni musuh yang dikejar dan mengejar, menangkap dan ditangkap, membunuh dan dibunuh.

"Scorpio, selama Taube masih dalam proses perawatan, kau yang akan menjadi tangan kananku. Persiapkan rapat darurat."

Sang Scorpio bernama asli Akasuna no Sasori mengerling sedikit. Ada rasa terkejut di hatinya ketika melihat tubuh Hinata bergetar dan ia merundukkan wajahnya. Meski tak terlihat jelas karena mereka kini tengah memasuki terowongan panjang. Tapi, Sasori masih dapat menangkap lelehan air mata yang mengalir di wajah sang atasan yang tengah menunduk itu dari cermin.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di beranda kediamannya. Sejauh mata memandang, area di sana hanya dipenuhi oleh jajaran pohon dan dinaungi oleh atap dirgantara. Usai rapat di gedung yang ada di pusat kota, sebuah gedung khusus dengan 55 lantai yang mana lantai rapat rahasia ada di lantai tertinggi, Hinata kembali ke kediaannya untuk menenangkan pikiran. Rapat darurat tersebut mengusung rencana pembekuan organisasi induk jika kondisi organisasi terjepit atau berada dalam pengawasan kepolisian. Sebagai gantinya, cabang organisasi yang tersebar di negara-negara lain harus tetap beroperasi. Organisasi mereka di dunia depan juga harus tetap bisa beroperasi meski nanti akan mengalami banyak perubahan. Lain hal dengan organisasi induk, cabang organisasi benar-benar bersifat otonomis. Dikepalai oleh masing-masing pemimpin yang lepas dari aturan dan sistem organisasi induk. Meski demikian, pembagian keuntungan dan hasil transaksi harus tetap berada di bawah penanganan dan persetujuan organisasi induk. Sejauh ini, cabang organisasi memang tidak pernah terikat dengan organisasi induk sehingga baik pemimpin maupun anggotanya tidak pernah mengenal secara langsung siapa pemimpin tertinggi organisasi, yaitu Hyuuga Hinata.<p>

Hinata berbalik, ia belum mengunjungi Neji. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya merasa ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan sang pemuda itu saat-saat ini. Ia membutuhkan sebuah luang untuk menetralkan pikirannya terhadap bayang-bayang rasa bersalah dan kehilangan akan Gaara, atau ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Neji sebagai sosok Lavender yang dingin dan arogan. Ia tak menghendakinya. Karena, Hinata paham. Neji akan merasa gagal mendidiknya jika ia tetap menjadi sama seperti dulu. Ia Lavender, kini. Pemimpin dari organisasi kejahatan terbesar di seluruh dunia.

Maka Hinata berjalan pergi, dikemudikan olehnya Lamborghini Sesto Elemento hitam menuju sebuah kediaman yang letaknya terpencil di Osaka.

* * *

><p>Seluruh penduduk desa terkesima melihat kedatangan sebuah mobil mewah dengan tampilan yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Amat langka bagi mereka untuk dapat menemukan barang semewah itu terparkir di antara rumah-rumah tradisional kecil di sana. Namun, mereka sudah paham siapa sang pengemudinya.<p>

Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil dengan membawa beberapa bungkusan besar. Ia melambaikan tangan pada beberapa penduduk yang dikenalnya untuk turut membawakan bungkusan tersebut dan membagikannya. Hinata memang selalu datang ke pemukiman tersebut setiap bulan meski tak rutin. Secara diam-diam ia membangun sebuah kediaman kecil di Osaka yang tidak terlacak baik oleh organisasi maupun para penyelidik. Bahkan seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya seperti Neji saja meluputkan tempat ini dari pengetahuannya. Setiap datang ke sini, Hinata selalu membawakan beberapa buah tangan untuk penduduknya yang berjumlah tak banyak. Meski datang dengan sebuah mobil termahal di dunia, toh, ia tetap rendah hati. Ia turun dari mobil perlahan dengan sedikit mengangkat gaun hitam panjangnya.

"Hinata-_chan_, sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini." Seorang nenek tua memeluk Hinata yang telah ia anggap seperti cucunya sendiri.

Hinata balas memeluk sang nenek renta tersebut. "Iya, Chiyo-_baa_. Maafkan aku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan berbagai macam hal."

Nenek bernama Chiyo itu lantas menyentuh pipi Hinata. Ia mengelus pipi empuk sang Hyuuga dan tersenyum hangat. "Walau sibuk, jangan lupa untuk menyenangkan dirimu sendiri. Masuklah ke rumahku, kebetulan aku membuat _zenzai_. Kau suka, 'kan?"

Sang Hyuuga mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikuti nenek yang paling dekat dengannya menuju sebuah rumah kecil bergaya tradisional.

* * *

><p>Hinata tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya punya nenek atau kakek. Kedua nenek-kakek dari pihak ayah maupun ibunya telah tiada sebelum ia lahir. Karenanya, ia senang sekali dapat mengecap perhatian dari seorang nenek yang dikenalnya dua tahun silam ini.<p>

Hinata menunggu Chiyo memanaskan _zenzai_ sembari berkeliling melihat koleksi tanaman obat di pekarangan rumahnya. Ada banyak tanaman langka yang berguna di sini. Hinata selalu membawa satu atau dua tanaman tersebut sebagai hadiah dari Chiyo atau membelinya ketika Hinata tahu Chiyo membutuhkan uang.

Dering ponsel terdengar cukup nyaring. Sang gadis membuka ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pesan singkat dari seorang teman. Temari. Pesan singkat berisi kepiluan yang mengabarkan bahwa sang adik telah tiada. Inilah resiko jika ada anggota organisasi yang memiliki relasi dengan orang terdekatnya. Niat datang ke sini untuk menghindari nuansa duka, ia tetap saja menerima pesan singkat berisi berita duka itu dari sang sahabat yang merupakan kakak kandung Sand—Gaara.

"Chiyo-_baa_, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Hinata bicara pada Chiyo melalui perantara sebuah jendela yang terhubung antara pekarangan dan dapur.

Nenek panjang umur itu menoleh. "Tentu."

"Jika _obaachan_ dihadapkan dalam pilihan yang sulit, antara apa yang _obaachan_ pertahankan dan apa yang _obaachan_ inginkan, _obaachan_ akan memilih apa?"

"Pertanyaan yang sulit." Chiyo kembali mengaduk _zenzai_ dalam panci. "Tapi, jika aku memang dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang mana aku harus memilih salah satunya, mungkin aku akan memilih pada apa yang aku inginkan. Karena, apa yang aku pertahankan belum tentu membahagiakan tapi apa yang diinginkan, sekali pun tidak menjamin kebahagiaan, tapi setidaknya dapat menghasilkan kepuasan tersendiri."

Sang Lavender itu tertunduk. Senyuman getir terulas di wajah cantiknya. Sepertinya ia memang harus mengesampingkan ego dan datang ke pemakaman Gaara. Berulang kali Temari memintanya datang. Tapi, sang gadis beralasan bahwa ia tidak bisa menghadiri upacara pemakaman karena ada urusan lain, meski sebenarnya urusannya telah selesai dan ia hanya ingin melarikan diri dari keadaan yang mendesaknya untuk memilih.

Hinata masuk ke dapur dan menghirup _zenzai_-nya. Aroma lezat dan uap panas dari _zenzai_ yang dihidangkan Chiyo membuat perut Hinata terasa keroncongan karena ia memang belum memakan apa pun seharian ini.

Nenek Chiyo tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Hinata yang tengah menikmati _zenzai_ dengan seksama.

"C-Chiyo-_baa_, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku m-malu." Wajah Hinata memerah.

Nenek bertubuh gembul itu tertawa keras. "Maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku jadi teringat cucuku."

"Cucu?"

"Iya." Chiyo berjalan menuju sebuah figura yang tertutup. Ia membalik figura tersebut menampakkan foto yang membuat sepasang _lavender_ membulat. "Namanya Sasori. Dia cucuku. Dia diadopsi oleh seseorang karena aku tak cukup mampu untuk mengurusnya. Aku tak ingin ia kelaparan dan mengalami hidup yang sulit seperti aku."

Mangkuk di tangan Hinata nyaris terlepas.

* * *

><p>Lamborghini Sesto Elemento melaju kencang menuju sebuah area pemakaman elit di Hokkaido. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Hinata lakukan yang membuat ia meninggalkan Osaka dengan segera. Pertama, ia ingin mengunjungi makam Gaara untuk meletakkan buket bunga di atas makam yang baru saja dihuni tersebut. Kedua, ia ingin memberitahu Sasori perihal sang nenek. Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki gerbang belakang pemakaman. Ia dapat mengetahui pemakaman Gaara melalui salah seorang informan yang bekerja untuknya secara pribadi tanpa diketahui siapa pun.<p>

Jemari Hinata mengusap pusara milik Gaara. Wewangian yang berasal dari dupa masih kentara tercium. Bahkan Hinata masih bisa merasakan pusara tersebut basah oleh siraman air.

'_Gaara ….'_

* * *

><p>"Hinata ...? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Temari yang kembali ke area pemakaman karena dorongan hatinya yang masih tak terima menerima kenyataan bahwa sang adik telah mengisi liang lahat termenung. Gadis yang pada prosesi pemakaman tak tampak sama sekali batang hidungnya dan menyatakan tidak dapat datang karena ada kepentingan kini justru muncul dengan gaun hitam panjang dan serba tertutup. Satu hal yang mengganggu benak Temari adalah ekspresi Hinata yang kali pertama dilihatnya dari kejauhan. Ekspresi datar dan dingin. Gadis berkuncir itu bahkan bisa melihat Hinata sesaat tadi bergumam sesuatu sembari meletakkan sebuket bunga di hadapan pusara sang adik.<p>

Hyuuga Hinata berbalik, ia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman manis setelahnya.

"Maaf datang terlambat, Temari-_chan_. Tapi, meski terlambat, aku ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada Gaara-_kun_."

Temari melangkah mundur sedikit. Kenapa jantungnya memompa begitu kencang dan ia merasa ketakutan melihat Hinata? Hinata yang saat ini ia temui benar-benar memiliki aura berbeda dari biasanya. Terasa mengerikan, gelap dan mematikan. Walau tersenyum manis pun, Temari seakan dapat melihat kilatan kengerian dari dua _lavender_ yang memandangnya.

"_Kh_ …!" Peluh dingin memenuhi pelipis Temari. Atmosfer di sana seketika menyesakkan. Entah itu berasal dari udara di musim gugur yang memang menusuk tulang, ataukah dari sang Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru mengacak-acak surai hitamnya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, ia ingin menemani sang kekasih. Namun, di sisi lain ia diminta untuk datang ke kepolisian karena Itachi sang atasan tengah menanti analisanya. Tak hanya itu, ia pun merasa tak nyaman. Entah bagaimana Ino yang hadir di sana tadi dan melihat ia yang berdekatan dengan Temari seakan memberikan sebuah pandangan yang maknanya ambigu. Shikamaru tak yakin, tapi ia merasakan ada gurat kesedihan. Padahal keduanya telah sama-sama memiliki kekasih baru. Tetapi, kenapa bisa demikian?<p>

Shikamaru mengusir pemikirannya dengan menelengkan kepala. Ia harus menyingkirkan sejenak hal lain dan ia harus fokus pada penanganan kasus karena ia yakin bahwa pembunuhan Gaara berkaitan dengan organisasi yang tengah ia selidiki.

Shikamaru menaiki lift menuju lantai 5. Di sana, seorang pemuda yang mirip Sasuke tengah duduk diam.

"Selamat datang. Kurasa kau datang dengan sebuah analisa. Aku ingin dengar analisamu itu, Shikamaru." Pemuda berjubah kulit itu bicara dengan suaranya yang penuh wibawa.

Shikamaru membungkuk hormat.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Dia memang terlalu misterius. Bagaimana keluarganya, siapa orang tuanya dan lingkungan menetapnya tidak terlacak. Kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi belakangan ini juga menimpa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi, anehnya, hanya ia yang seakan tidak akan tertimpa suatu kasus apa pun. Selain itu dari data-data yang kumiliki, Hinata seringkali absen hadir dalam mata pelajaran karena ada urusan penting dan ia akan absen pada tanggal yang sama di setiap bulannya." Nara mulai beranalisis dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dokumen dari balik jas hitam yang ia kenakan. "Yang mengejutkan, Sasuke pernah mengantarnya pulang dan ia mengatakan bahwa Hinata tinggal di sebuah pertokoan dekat gang sempit. Namun, rasanya aneh jika seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga biasa dengan mata pencaharian dari toko dapat bersekolah di sekolah elit yang berisi orang kaya. Selain itu, ia Hyuuga. Yang kutahu, Hyuuga masuk dalam deret keluarga terpandang yang misterius. Mereka tak pernah menampakkan diri dalam perjamuan konglomerat. Hanya mengirimkan wakil bernama Orochimaru. Tapi, Hyuuga disinyalir sebagai keluarga terkaya di Jepang. Jadi, tentu saja sangat tidak masuk akal jika ia tinggal di sebuah ruko … terkecuali jika ada modus di baliknya."

Derit kursi di depan Shikamaru menginterupsi.

"Lekas lakukan penyelidikan. Firasatku tak akan salah dan tak pernah salah." Simpul Itachi. Sejak awal ia memang merasa ada yang aneh.

Ia lantas beranjak dan menarik lacinya, mengeluarkan sebuah Glock-17.

"Apa yang Anda rencanakan?"

Itachi memicingkan mata. "Kita akan segera menyelidiki Hyuuga Hinata. Yang kutahu, ia dekat dengan Sasuke. Jangan sampai hal yang kutakutkan terjadi."

* * *

><p>Neji menekan sebuah nama di <em>list contact <em>ponselnya dengan susah payah. Jemarinya menegang, tubuhnya mulai terasa kaku untuk digerakkan sementara mulutnya ditutup dengan sebuah selotip. Ia kini berada dalam sebuah ruangan gelap yang teramat dingin yang diperkirakan sebuah ruangan pendingin sebuah perusahaan atau kafe. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ada mata-mata lain yang berada dalam organisasi dan menunggu saat dimana ia terluka untuk menculiknya. Ini memang kecerobohannya karena meminta unit perawatan biasa di sebuah rumah sakit dan bukan meminta perawatan khusus di rumah sakit organisasinya. Alhasil, ia tersudut.

Beruntungnya, sang penculik tidak tahu bahwa jam tangan yang Neji kenakan juga merupakan sebuah ponsel. Maka pemuda beralias Taube itu mencoba menghubungi siapa pun secara acak karena ia tak dapat melihat ponselnya secara jelas.

* * *

><p>Ponsel Hinata berdering melantunkan <em>Suigintou<em> yang dinyanyikan syahdu oleh seorang penyanyi yang bersuara persis seperti Sasuke. Hinata mengangkatnya, menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang hendak menghampiri Temari.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Neji-_nii_?"

Tak ada respon. Hinata kembali bertanya. "Neji-_nii_ ada apa?"

Hyuuga mulai panik. Hal ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Neji bukan tipikal pemuda yang suka bercanda apalagi main-main terhadap atasan meski atasan itu adalah sepupunya sendiri. Jadi, pastilah ada sesuatu yang janggal jika Neji menelepon tanpa bicara apa pun.

Hinata pamit kepada Temari dan segera pergi, mengabaikan Temari yang mencoba menyerukan namanya karena heran dengan sikap Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak seperti biasa.

Hinata meraih sebuah_ ipad_ yang ada di kursi sebelah kiri dan membuka _software_ pelacak. Ia menekan akselerator dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Ia bersyukur karena ternyata ia tak lupa membawa Walther P99 kesayangannya meski ia lupa membawa _katana_ kesayangannya yang beberapa saat lalu ia hunuskan pada Tokuma. Hyuuga Tokuma.

* * *

><p><em>BRAK!<em>

Hinata turun dengan cepat dari mobil dan masuk ke sebuah butik. Ia perlu pakaian lain yang tidak menyulitkannya untuk bergerak dan tidak mencolok. Maka ia membeli sebuah_ sweater_ ungu berlengan panjang dan rok lipit di atas lutut. Hyuuga itu menguncir surainya menjadi dua hingga sekilas ia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Usai membayar tunai belanjaan yang langsung ia kenakan, sang Hyuuga kembali memacu kendaraannya bergegas menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji. Hinata memakai sebuah topi rajut yang tadi dibelinya, tak lupa dengan kacamata berlensa tebal berbingkai hitam.

Radar semakin menunjukkan bahwa Hinata telah berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan sang objek. Yakni, Neji. Dengan berpura-pura menjadi pembeli yang hendak ke toilet, Hinata diam-diam menyelinap.

Hyuuga itu terbelalak ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang merupakan ruang pendingin. Pintu tersebut terkunci dengan rapat. Memaksa sang Hyuuga untuk menggunakan kemampuan _picking _miliknya. Sebuah tangan dari belakang tiba-tiba hendak menarik tangan Hinata. Sang gadis yang kewaspadaannya telah tajam untuk menyadari keberadaan seseorang segera berbalik dan hendak memberikan tendangan andai saja ia tak melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ …?"

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Keduanya tidak ada yang menjawab. Masing-masing justru saling melempar pertanyaan. Keadaan di antara keduanya diselimuti keterdiaman sedangkan dalam hati Hinata, ia ingin segera membuka pintu dan melihat ke dalam ruangan.

'_Aku harus cepat!'_

**To Be Continued**


	9. Ninth Crime : She is Genius

_Gaara selalu tahu bahwa ia memiliki hakekat hidup yang istimewa. Tak sebatas hidup lantas mati. Tak sebatas pergi lalu tinggal. Ia berlainan. Satu di antara pemilik takdir besar dalam kehidupan. Semenjak dahulu kala ia kanak-kanak, ia telah didaulat sebagai pemilik otak jenius bersama beberapa anak hebat lain. Ia bisa lompat kelas, bahkan mendahului Temari. Hidup dapat ia jalani seukur menjentikkan tangan. Sayang, ia jatuh dalam cinta yang salah. Seharusnya ia dapat hidup berbahagia dengan garis Tuhan yang menjaminnya kesejahteraan dunia. Seharusnya …._

_Tentu bila ia tak salah memilih, tak perlu ada kata "seharusnya". Meski kata "seharusnya" memiliki makna sesuatu yang telah terjadi dan tak terulang kembali. Akan tetapi, Gaara tidak pernah memendam sesal. Hingga detik kematiannya, cintalah yang hadir dalam angannya. Cintanya pada sang Hyuuga kelam. Baginya, bahagia yang ada dan enyah tak mengapa. Sebuah muara yang ia namakan kesesatan telah menjurang tanpa dasar. Kesesatan cinta yang khianati jaminan Tuhan akan bahagia duniawi untuknya. Suratan takdir baru yang merobek napas bagi yang mati dikala muda. Gaara._

_Neji selalu menjadi seorang yang mulia, setidaknya ia adalah pengawal setia bagi Hinata. Ia mencurahkan seluruh hidupnya demi sang gadis kecil yang kini beranjak dewasa. Mengayominya laksana bumi yang menuntun air untuk menggenang. Ia hidup dalam bahagia, di bawah asuhan banyak sang penyayang. Dibekali bela diri dan segala latihan tak mengurangi masa kecilnya. Tak mengelamkan masa kecilnya. Sayang, masa remajanya berubah drastis. Pola kehidupan memang abstrak. Tak ada kata statis untuknya. Lembaran baru Neji ditorehkan tinta hitam. Bukan. Bukan sekadar ditorehkan tinta hitam. Bahkan seakan lembaran baru itu telah dijatuhi oleh kepekatan luar biasa. Ia tumbuh dalam cahaya, masuk dalam kegelapan. Mengarungi garis kehidupan yang diturunkan hukum dari keluarganya sendiri._

_Keduanya bergulat hingga sang pemenang, Neji, menumbangkan Gaara. Kembali mengoyak siklus hidup untuk bahagia. Mengobrak-abrik jarum waktu untuk tawa. Yang ada hanyalah kematian, kegelapan, dan kehancuran. _

_Yang dibawa oleh gelap akan berakhir dengan gelap. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Previous Chapter)<strong>_

_BRAK!_

Hinata turun dengan cepat dari mobil dan masuk ke sebuah butik. Ia perlu pakaian lain yang tidak menyulitkannya untuk bergerak dan tidak mencolok. Maka ia membeli sebuah_ sweater_ ungu berlengan panjang dan rok lipit di atas lutut. Hyuuga itu menguncir surainya menjadi dua hingga sekilas ia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Usai membayar tunai belanjaan yang langsung ia kenakan, sang Hyuuga kembali memacu kendaraannya bergegas menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji. Hinata memakai sebuah topi rajut yang tadi dibelinya, tak lupa dengan kacamata berlensa tebal berbingkai hitam.

Radar semakin menunjukkan bahwa Hinata telah berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan sang objek. Yakni, Neji. Dengan berpura-pura menjadi pembeli yang hendak ke toilet, Hinata diam-diam menyelinap.

Hyuuga itu terbelalak ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang merupakan ruang pendingin. Pintu tersebut terkunci dengan rapat. Memaksa sang Hyuuga untuk menggunakan kemampuan _picking _miliknya. Sebuah tangan dari belakang tiba-tiba hendak menarik tangan Hinata. Sang gadis yang kewaspadaannya telah tajam untuk menyadari keberadaan seseorang segera berbalik dan hendak memberikan tendangan andai saja ia tak melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ …?"

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Tiada yang menjawab di antara keduanya. Tiap-tiap dari mereka justru saling lempar pertanyaan. Keadaan di antara keduanya diselimuti keterdiaman, sedangkan dalam hati Hinata, ia ingin segera membuka pintu dan melihat ke dalam ruangan.

'_Aku harus cepat!'_

_**(Now)**_

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

SasuHina/AU/OoC

.

**The Dark Fairy**

**Chapter IX : She is Genius**

"Aku baru saja hendak memesan makanan di sini. Tapi, sebelum itu aku mencari kamar kecil." Hinata menunjukkan senyuman tipis. Memberikan sebuah dusta bagi dua mata yang seakan tengah menyelidikinya. "S-Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Pemuda _raven_ terdiam sejenak. "Aku baru saja ke kamar kecil."

Uchiha muda lantas menunjukkan letak kamar kecil dengan tangannya, membiarkan sang Hyuuga berlari menjauh dari jarak yang dapat ia jangkau. Sasuke termenung kembali. Ia merasa kinerja otaknya menjadi tak kompentensif ketika berada di dekat sang Hyuuga. Seluruh fokusnya tergerak pada satu inti yakni sang Hinata. Tak pernah ada kelebat bosan untuk memandangnya sang gadis meski hanya dari balik punggung semata. Tak pernah ada jenuh untuk bertatap muka meski setiap saat, di ruang kelas, mereka dapat berinteraksi dalam frasa.

Merasa konyol, Uchiha akhirnya berbalik dan memutuskan lekas pergi dari tempat tersebut jika saja suara gaduh dari dalam ruang pendingin tak mengusik gendang telinga.

'_Suara apa itu?'_

Di tikungan koridor, Hinata mengawasi gerak-gerik sang Uchiha diam-diam. Lavender merasa cemas tatkala telapak tangan Sasuke mulai terulur menyentuh kenop pintu. Ia tak ingin Neji dalam keadaan terluka berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu detektif! Sang Lavender yakin dengan presentase mencapai 100% bahwa pemuda tersebut tahu seluk-beluk kematian Gaara yang berhubungan dengan organisasi miliknya. Ia tak ingin sang pemuda mencium sebuah gelagat aneh dari luka yang menghiasi fisik sang Taube. Namun, di sisi lain, ia pun merasa heran. Telinganya cukup tajam untuk menangkap suara tak biasa dari dalam ruang pendingin. Padahal ia memiliki hipotesis bahwa Neji telah terkulai lemas atau mungkin saja jatuh pingsan. Bila demikian, siapakah gerangan sang pembuat kegaduhan dari dalam?

Jantung Hinata bergenderang laksana tabuhan _taiko _kala festival. Utamanya kala mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mulai memutar kenop pintu menuju ruang dalam pendinginan. Gadis muda memanjatkan doa. Meski tak yakin Tuhan akan dengarkan sang pendosa. Beruntung, sebuah dering nyaring menghentak dari ponsel sang _raven _yang terlonjak dalam kejut dan memilih mengangkat panggilan telepon di tempat lain. Kesempatan itu tentu sang gadis pergunakan secara optimal. Ia bergegas membuka ruang pendingin dan menemukan apa yang menjadi biang bising.

Dapat ia lihat tubuh Neji mengejang dan menghantam beberapa balok es hingga terjatuh. Bola mata _lavender_ milik sang puteri _indigo_ membentuk bundaran sempurna. Serta-merta sang Hyuuga manis mendatangi. Di dalam bola matanya terpantul sosok Neji dengan tubuh telah membiru dan gerakan dinamis yang menunjukkan bahwa kondisi sang pemuda benar-benar dalam taraf tidak stabil.

Untuk pemandangan miris tersebut, air mata Hyuuga Hinata meleleh.

"N-Neji-_nii_!" Sang Lavender mencoba mengangkat tubuh Neji yang masih mengejang. Suhu tubuh pemilik surai eboni terlampau dingin untuk ukuran manusia. Hipotermia jelas telah mengenainya.

"Bertahanlah, Neji-_nii_!" Hinata membawa bobot tubuh Neji dengan susah payah. Ditambah sang pemuda tampak tak dapat mendiamkan tubuhnya sendiri. Sang gadis lalu menempatkan Neji di luar ruang pendingin saat ia tengah memastikan bahwa tak ada seorang pun menyaksikan. Heran mengisi kepala sang gadis jelita. Kenapa tak ada seorang pun pegawai di sana? Hinata kian kencang memacu langkah. Kalut akan eksistensi dalang di balik peristiwa yang menimpa Neji yang membuat suasana di sana menjadi lengang.

Rupanya, beberapa pegawai yang lalu-lalang dan hendak mencapai tempat Neji pada akhirnya mendapat bonus suntikkan bius dari sang dokter penolong yang datang tepat waktu. Menunjang situasi bagi kubu Hyuuga.

Hinata berlari kembali ke lokasi Neji berada dan menghembuskan napas panjang saat dua bola matanya menemukan sosok yang ia kenal tengah mengangkat tubuh Neji yang kini telah stabil.

'_Syukurlah. Syukurlah ia yang ada saat ini.'_

"Smile …." Hinata seolah tak percaya ketika mendapati salah satu anak buah dengan loyalitas tingginya datang tak diduga untuk memberikan sebuah pertolongan.

Sang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan jas dokternya tersenyum. Senyuman palsu yang senantiasi menghiasi wajah tampannya. Oleh sebab itu pula ia dijuluki "Smile".

"Maaf membuat Anda harus berlarian seperti itu, Lavender-_sama_. Saya tadi menyempatkan diri membesuk Taube. Namun, ia tak ada di ruang inap. Saya menemukan hal-hal janggal di sana sehingga menyimpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dan menimpa Taube. Pada akhirnya saya melacak keberadaannya dan berhasil sampai ke sini. Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya." Samar, di balik senyuman Sai, Hinata dapat merasakan sirat sesal yang terpancar. Sai adalah bawahan Neji yang sangat menjunjung tinggi loyalitas, kredibilitas, dan dedikasi. Andai saja Neji berada dalam perawatan Sai, ia tak akan diguncang musibah layaknya kini. Memilih tak memikirkan hal-hal yang telah lewat, Hinata membalas permintaan maaf dari Sai dengan anggukkan kecil.

"Tidak masalah. Aku … bersyukur kau datang. Setidaknya kau lebih paham urusan medis dibanding aku." Senyuman tipis terkembang di bibir Hinata melihat rona wajah Neji mulai tampak.

"Ya, saya sudah memberikan Taube obat. Saya rasa keadaannya akan pulih dalam waktu singkat. Namun, kita harus lekas keluar dari pintu belakang. Sebentar lagi efek obat bisu saya akan habis."

Dengan demikian, Hinata mengikuti Sai yang memilih keluar lewat pintu belakang, atau lebih tepatnya lewat lubang yang dibuat Sai di dinding belakang dengan laser. Sepintas pikiran membayangi alam pikir Hinata, _'Apa saja yang sesungguhnya Sai kerap bawa dalam kesehariannya?'_

Neji pada akhirnya dibaringkan di kursi belakang Jaguar Supercar Hybrid milik Sai, sedangkan Hinata kembali pada Lamborghini Sesto Elemento Black miliknya sendiri. Ia sangat beruntung pada hari itu karena tak tertangkap mata Sasuke yang kala itu tengah menjawab panggilan telepon di luar sehingga Uchiha muda tak tahu bahwa gadis yang ia pernah antar di depan rumah toko sesungguhnya pengemudi mobil termahal di dunia.

* * *

><p>Seluruh bawahan utama Hinata berkumpul dalam satu meja <em>oval<em> beralaskan kain sutra dengan corak yang terbuat dari rajutan benang emas dan hiasan mutiara asli. Wajah-wajah petinggi organisasi nampak mengisi beberapa kursi. Sasori, Sai, dan beberapa petinggi lainnya. Mereka hadir untuk membahas langkah selanjutnya terkait gerakan organisasi dan gerakan polisi. Seluruh petinggi yang ada memberikan argumen pada sang Lavender yang duduk di kursi terujung dengan dikawal oleh dua orang bernama Muku dan Anko. Muku merupakan anggota baru yang direkomendasikan oleh Sai, sedangkan Anko merupakan murid dari Orochimaru yang direkomendasikannya untuk menjadi pengawal sang puteri organisasi. Mereka sendiri baru dipertemukan Hinata pada kala itu. Persetujuan didapat dari Hinata bukan atas dasar lulus atau tidaknya mereka dari ujian atau tingkat kemampuan mereka, melainkan dari loyalitas mereka terhadap organisasi. Hinata telah melihat dokumen yang berisi hasil tes kejiwaan mereka dan Hyuuga percaya, siapa pun yang mendapat tes kejiwaan dari Ibiki tak akan bisa lolos dari kegilaan yang membuat mereka menumpahkan kejujuran dari hati terdalam mereka.

Rapat berlangsung dengan sengit. Nyaris seluruh petinggi memberikan konfrontasi pada setiap opini yang tiap-tiap hadirin berikan. Mereka adu pendapat untuk menentukan pilihan terbijak yang akan mereka ambil.

Di antara riuh jajak pendapat, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Ia muak mendengar seluruh bawahan yang silih bergulat dalam opini, dalam analisis, dalam segala hal yang benar akan menjamin atau tidak saja masih berupa kesemuan belaka. Andai saat ini ada Neji, pemuda bersurai panjang itu tentu akan menjadi penengah sehingga keributan semacam ini dapat terhindarkan. Hyuuga Hinata mencengkeram celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Hingga dua telapak tangan dari dua pengawal di sisi kiri-kanan menyentuh pundaknya. Menyadarkan ia akan kastanya yang tertinggi sebagai sang pemimpin.

'_Yang ada di sini hanya aku. Hanya aku!'_

Kepala Hinata terangkat. Pandangannya menajam. Ia membuka mulut, melontarkan suara rendah namun begitu menusuk.

"Berhenti berdebat …!" Hinata memandangi seluruh bawahan satu per satu.

Sebelah tangan Hyuuga meraih sebuah benda berharga yang ia tempatkan di sisinya. _Katana_. Seluruh bawahan terdiam. Tak ada yang berani buka suara bahkan untuk sebuah deheman. Hinata adalah seorang jenius dalam pedang. Tangannya piawai dan lihai dalam gerakan gemulai. Indah bagai tarian, tapi mengerikan ketika menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Ini rapat penting, bukan ajang debat kekanakkan. Laksanakan dengan tenang."

* * *

><p>Pawana berhembus menerpa surai-surai <em>indigo<em> Hinata yang bermandikan pantulan cahaya rembulan. Dalam gaun tidur berwarna putih, ia berdiri di balkon. Menatap angkasa yang pekat dalam gagu. Sungguh, ia masih memikirkan siapa trubadur di balik penculikkan Neji. Adakah lagi pengkhianat di dalam organisasinya?

Di sisi lain, gerakan kepolisian sedikit banyak memberikan tekanan bagi batin Hinata. Sisi Hinata-nya dilanda kecemasan, ketakutan, suatu asa yang gema kengeriannya tak lagi terelakkan. Sisi Lavender-nya lain hal, ada rasa tertantang, tak ingin kalah, dendam, dan ambisi. Hinata menoleh, matanya tertumbu pada sosok Neji yang terbaring di kamar Hinata. Hinata masih merasa trauma akan kejadian yang menimpa Neji sehingga meminta tim medis merawat sang sepupu di kamarnya, sedang ia dapat tidur di kamar sebelah.

Langkah dari kaki yang tak beralas mendekati sosok sang Taube. Pemiliknya, sang gadis manis, lantas mengambil posisi duduk kala telah berada di ranjang. Ia merundukkan kepala, tersenyum getir memandangi wajah lelap sang keluarga.

"Neji-_nii_, maaf tak dapat melindungimu dengan baik … maaf …." Sisi Hinata mengambil alih. Sisi lemahnya. Sisi yang mana ia tak dapat menyembunyikan guratan luka dan nestapa sama sekali.

Jemari lentik nan putih sang Hyuuga menelusuri wajah sang tampan yang tertidur. Terakhir, mendarat di pipinya. Benci pada diri sendiri dan orang yang mendalangi mulai meluap di antara emosi Hinata. Andai ia lebih kuat, andai ia lebih professional memikul statusnya, baik sebagai Hinata maupun Lavender, tentu hal semacam ini tak akan terjadi.

"Aku berjanji, Neji-_nii_. Aku akan mencari dalang di balik semua ini." Hinata beranjak dari sana, berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar tersebut, kilatan amarah dan ambisi terlihat dari sepasang kelereng _lavender_-nya. "Setelah itu, akan kubinasakan siapa pun yang menghalangi gerakan kita. Itu sumpah_ku_, _Taube_."

_KRIETTT …._

* * *

><p>Di bawah payung angkasa yang sama, sosok Uchiha muda tengah duduk dalam diam di tepian balkon. Usai menjawab panggilan sang kakak via ponsel tadi Sasuke bergegas datang ke kepolisian untuk mendengarkan penuturan Shikamaru. Itulah yang membuat pikirannya melambung jauh. Shikamaru merupakan anggota kepolisian yang professional dan memiliki intelegensi tingkat tinggi. Segala stategi yang ia rancang tak pernah gagal pun mengecewakan. Maka ketika ia mendengarkan penjabaran perihal kecurigaan ia dan Itachi pada Hinata, Sasuke merasa bahwa ia harus percaya … Hinata memang patut dicurigai. Tetapi, perasaannya menjadi egois. Ia ingin percaya Hinata. Ingin mengabaikan misinya jika itu hanya akan menyeret nama Hinata dalam daftar orang yang patut dicurigai.<p>

_PUK …._

Sebuah kaleng soda dingin menyentuh leher Sasuke. Pemilik kelereng hitam menoleh gesit pada seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya sembari berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Aniki_?" Ia menyentuh lehernya yang sedikit basah.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu _mellow_ seperti itu. Sebegitu tertariknyakah kau pada Hyuuga Hinata sampai-sampai membuatmu menginap di rumah seperti ini?"

"_Cih!_ Aku pulang ke rumah bukan karena alasan itu. Hanya saja rumah ini memberikanku kedamaian untuk berpikir jernih. Hanya itu."

Itachi terlihat tak tertarik membahas pembelaan Sasuke. Ia memilih ikut duduk di tepian balkon. Wajahnya yang tenang menghadap rembulan besar di langit hitam.

"Hei, Sasuke. Jawab pertanyaanku. Seandainya kau harus memilih antara cinta dan cita. Apa yang akan kau pilih?"

Pertanyaan Itachi seakan menjadi sebuah panah yang menghantam ulu hati Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang begitu tepat sasaran dan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sasuke terdiam cukup lama.

Dua Uchiha tak lagi buka suara. Mereka tahu bahwa di pikiran mereka tengah berkecamuk kasus yang sama. Mereka adik-kakak. Tentu ada ikatan batin di antara keduanya yang menyamakan rasa mereka.

Sasuke masih teringat kejadian di restoran cepat saji yang ia datangi. Usai hilangnya Hinata dari sana, seluruh pegawai ditemukan dalam kondisi tertidur akibat pengaruh obat bius. Selain itu ditemukan sebuah lubang yang disebabkan tembakan laser di belakang bangunan. Namun, untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah kariernya, Sasuke bungkam akan tanya. Ia bahkan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengetahui dengan pasti kronologis kejadian. Tak ada nama "Hinata" yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena, jika ia melakukannya, kecurigaan pada Hinata akan kian bertambah.

Sasuke dilema. Apakah benar yang Shikamaru duga?

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang tetap di hari Minggu menyambut Neji dari tidur pulasnya selama beberapa hari ke belakang. Membuat kondisi tubuhnya kembali pada keprimaan. Ia menuruni anak tangga setelah sebelumnya mencerabuti seluruh selang infus yang dipasang, berharap ia bertemu sosok Hinata yang raib dari kamar sebelah di pagi cerah ini.<p>

"Mana Lavender-_sama_?" Neji menelengkan kepala, mencari-cari sosok gadis manis nan menawan yang tak pernah absen menemaninya selama ia berada dalam fase pemulihan.

Seorang _maid_ yang membawakan sang Hyuuga tampan teh memberikan ulas senyuman. "Lavender-_sama_ ada di kediaman ketiga." Ia menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada sang Taube.

Pemilik bola mata bak mutiara menghirup tehnya dalam diam. Ia menatap _wireless_ yang terpasang di leher sang _maid_ bersurai oranye bernama Sasame. Setiap _maid_ dan perangkat manusia lain di kediaman Hyuuga maupun perusahaan adalah para manusia pemilik kemampuan. Mereka dilatih meski tidak detail tentang upaya bela diri. Komunikasi pun dimaksimalisasikan namun diberikan batasan agar tidak terjadi kebocoran informasi bila ada pengkhianat. Neji mulai berpikir, siapa yang menyekapnya?

Ia memejamkan mata. Berharap logikanya dapat merujuk pada beberapa orang yang mencurigakan di dalam organisasi. Cukup lama, sembari menghirup teh yang ada.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taube kembali meniti anak tangga. Gerakannya begitu gesit mencapai sebuah ruangan. Diraih olehnya sebuah _katana _kembar dengan ukuran yang tak terlalu besar. Mata _lavender _sang pemuda menyala dalam bara murka. Ia tahu siapa dalang di balik penyekapannya.

'_Bersiaplah mati!'_

* * *

><p>Kediaman ketiga Hyuuga adalah sebuah rumah toko yang terletak di sisi gang kecil menuju gerbang masuk kediaman Hyuuga yang megah. Hinata selalu berada di sana untuk mengurangi kecurigaan akan identitasnya. Neji mengerti dari tingkah Hinata belakangan ini yang mulai jarang menghadiri pertemuan atau membawa senjata. Sang Hyuuga pemimpin tengah dicurigai oleh instansi terkait dan ia tengah mencoba berkelit dari terpa curiga yang ada.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebuah ide cemerlang telah terlintas di benak sang Hyuuga. Ia yakin kejadian di restoran cepat saji akan memenuhi wacana dan membuat Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya saksi mata mencurigainya. Bukan itu saja, beberapa kalangan pun pasti telah menaruh kecurigaan terhadapnya. Oleh karena itu, Hinata telah menemukan sebuah rencana ke depan dengan sangat cantik. Ia akan memupuskan segala kecurigaan yang ada dan ketika mereka lengah, Hinata akan mencari celah untuk menghancurkan mereka.<p>

Gadis manis itu kini duduk di kursi kayu yang terletak di luar toko. Merasakan sengatan mentari di kulitnya yang seputih salju. Di dalam, dua bawahannya telah setia berperan sebagai suami-isteri Hyuuga, orang tua palsu Hinata. Dokumen beasiswa palsu untuk memudarkan kecurigaan atas alasan dapat masuknya ia ke sekolah elit, kasus yang akan menimpanya, dan beberapa rentetan rencana telah tersusun rapi di otak meskipun taruhannya adalah luka fisik. Bagaimanapun ia harus membuat kondisi saat ia tampak seperti korban yang ditargetkan oleh organisasi yang tengah polisi cari.

"**Hinata** …."

Suara berat menyapa Hinata. Ia memandang lurus pada sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Maaf. Mungkin aku sudah membuatmu terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Aku … ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Bisakah kita jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat?"

Rona merah seketika menghias di pipi Hinata. Ajakan tiba-tiba sesaat lalu bagaikan ajakan kencan di telinga gadis mana pun dan Hinata adalah salah satu gadis yang menganggapnya demikian. Namun, sisi Lavender-nya telah mawas diri. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan menginterogasinya secara halus. Tetapi, mengingat gerakan polisi yang mengintai beberapa perusahaannya belum mencapai level tinggi. Ia tak perlu terlalu waspada. Setidaknya itu berarti Sasuke belum memberitahukan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Hinata kala itu.

Sang gadis menunduk dan menyeringai tipis. Lantas ia menengadah dan tersenyum manis sesaat kemudian.

"Baik, Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

><p>Di belakang siluet sang sejoli serupa Yin Yang, Shikamaru ada. Ia mengikuti ke mana sang Hyuuga dan Uchiha melangkah. Ia bukannya tidak familiar dengan Hinata. Ia adalah sahabat dari mantan kekasih dan kekasihnya. Ia kerap kali berjumpa dengan sang gadis dalam beberapa acara yang diadakan kekasihnya. Namun, tak ada informasi pasti yang dapat digali dari sang Hyuuga. Ia terlalu tertutup. Segala eksistensi yang melingkupi Hinata terlalu semu untuk menjadi jelas. Terlalu buram untuk menjadi otentik. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam paham, ia telah melanggar hak privasi Sasuke. Ia dan Sasuke tidak mengadakan perjanjian atau taruhan apa pun, Sasuke murni tidak mengetahui usaha Shikamaru yang membuntutinya. Ia sadar semua itu. Namun, Hinata-lah di antara sekian banyak orang yang paling tepat untuk mengisi ruang kosong objek yang patut dicurigai. Wajah tak menjamin hati, apalagi untuk seorang gadis yang selalu bungkam soal kehidupannya sendiri.<p>

Sepasang mata melihat sosok Sasuke dan Hinata dari kejauhan. Kewaspadaan tampak dari cara mereka memandang sepasang remaja. Tak luput pula dari pandangan mereka Shikamaru yang juga membuntuti Sasuke dan Hinata. Lengkap dengan senjata di tangan, mereka adalah Muku dan Anko. Beberapa menit lalu Sai yang mendapat informasi dari Neji memberikan misi pada keduanya untuk mengawasi sosok mencurigakan yang bisa jadi tengah menyelidiki atau menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata. Neji dan Sai kini tengah berada di perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat. Menuju pertarungan baru melawan pengkhianat organisasi. Diawasi dan mengawasi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Sasuke, dengan jelas, menunjukkan indikasi bahwa ia bukanlah seorang yang sesungguhnya menyukai acara jalan-jalan semacam ini. Ia lebih memilih berada di dalam ruangan, bergulat dengan buku atau musik di telinga. Namun, ia ingin menjernihkan pemikiran yang bersemayam di otaknya. Tak dipungkiri, bungsu Uchiha saat ini tengah gelisah. Shikamaru adalah seorang agen yang tak pernah salah sekali pun dalam analisisnya. Di sisi lain, ia mempercayai Hinata. Tidak mungkin gadis yang bahkan rela menjadi korban bulan-bulanan gadis labil adalah seorang pembunuh. Tidak mungkin.<p>

Sasuke menghela napas, beranjaklah ia dari kursi taman menuju penjual es krim yang tak jauh dari sana. Sekembalinya, di tangan sang pemuda terdapat dua buah _cone_ es krim.

"_Green tea_ dan _vanilla_. Kau suka yang mana?"

"_Green tea_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke duduk di sisi Hinata usai menyodorkan es krim _green tea _pada sang gadis. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Ini kali pertama ia mengajak seorang gadis pergi untuk sebuah keperluan yang ia akui sangat tidak jelas. Apa yang sesungguhnya ia ingin tanyakan pada sang Hyuuga? Ia tak mungkin dengan gamblang menanyakan identitas asli Hinata. Lantas bagaimana ia menyikapi acara kencan ini? Suasana semakin menegang dan sang pemuda tidak tahu cara mencairkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maaf." Hinata belum menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya. Sedari tadi pikiran sang gadis berkelana, menebak tujuan Sasuke mengajaknya bicara meski jauh di lubuk hatinya sebagai Lavender, ia tahu ia telah dicurigai. "Tapi, apa yang Sasuke-_kun_ ingin tanyakan? Bukankah itu alasan kenapa Sasuke-_kun _m-mengajakku ke luar?"

"Kau tidak nyaman kemari bersamaku sehingga kau ingin cepat-cepat menyudahi pertemuan kita?" Sasuke melirih. Sejujurnya merasa kecewa ketika Hinata menanyakan hal tersebut. Sasuke paham, ia manusia membosankan. Ia tak tahu tempat yang bagus untuk ia datangi bersama Hinata karena ia tak pernah mengajak lawan jenisnya sebelum ini. Ini kencan yang buruk.

_TEP …._

Sepasang oniks membulat. Sebuah sentuhan lembut menjalar di pipinya. Ia menoleh, mendapati sebelah tangan Hinata yang bebas dari es krim tengah menyentuh pipinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud demikian, S-Sasuke-_kun_. Justru sebaliknya, aku takut kau tidak nyaman j-jika berlama-lama bersamaku."

Sorot mata Hinata meneduh. Ia tersenyum dengan sebuah senyuman getir. "Aku gadis yang membosankan."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, satu tangannya terangkat, menggenggam tangan Hinata yang menyentuh pipinya. Rupanya Hinata dan ia sama. Merasa bahwa diri ini membosankan. Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Hinata memekik pelan saat merasakan rasa panas tangan sang pemuda.

"Terima kasih sudah meluruskannya. Aku nyaris saja salah paham dan untuk pertanyaanku, kurasa aku sudah menemukan jawabannya."

'_Aku mempercayaimu melebihi Shikamaru, Hinata.'_

Keduanya saling lempar senyuman. Suasana beku pun leburlah seketika. Untuk Sasuke, ini kali pertama ia benar-benar keluar dari karakternya. Ia merasa ia lebih lembut dari dirinya yang sudah-sudah. Ia bahkan seringkali menyunggingkan senyuman, khususnya pada sang gadis Hyuuga. Dua muda-mudi tersebut menikmati pemandangan yang tersibak dari sepasang iris masing-masing. Tenggelam dalam pesona warna iris yang gelap dan terang.

**PLUK!**

Cairan yang dingin terjatuh ke kursi, membuat momen keduanya usai. Es krim yang dipegang oleh keduanya mulai meleleh disengat sinar mentari. Memutuskan tidak membuang-buang makanan, mereka menghabiskan es krim di tangan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Tak ada lagi yang diperbincangkan. Mereka menikmati sinar mentari yang hangat dalam tenang. Lebih memilih memanjakan mata dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka sembari mencuri pandang pada lawan jenis di sisi. Hingga Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan memutuskan untuk segera mengantarkan Hinata pulang.<p>

Jalanan begitu ramai di hari libur, para pemilik harta akan mengerubungi pusat perbelanjaan untuk menuntaskan lapar mata mereka akan barang mewah. Tidak ingin Hinata terpisah darinya, Sasuke menelusukan jemarinya di antara celah jemari Hinata. Melihat ke lain arah saat sepasang_ lavender_ mengamatinya seksama.

Hinata lantas tersenyum. Dengan malu-malu ia mengeratkan jemarinya. Mempersilakan Sasuke untuk menggenggam tangannya. Seperti sebuah ekstasi, keduanya merasa nyaman ketika jemari mereka bersentuhan, memberikan sensasi damai dan aman. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria bertopi coklat berlari ke arah Hinata. Mata sang pria tertuju pada tas yang Hinata bawa. Iya, dia pencuri. Sang pencuri tersebut menghimpit Hinata dengan satu tangan yang lincah bergerak menelusup tas yang sang gadis sampirkan di pundaknya. Sang gadis terdorong ke dinding. Menyadari Hinata yang menubruk dinding, Sasuke lantas mengarahkan pandangan dan mencari dalang di balik nyaris jatuhnya Hinata. Oniksnya lantas menangkap sosok misterius bertopi yang berlari di antara keramaian.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?"

Hinata menelengkan kepala. Ia menepuk ujung gaun pendeknya yang berdebu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Tas sang Hyuuga terbuka. "Hinata! Tasmu!"

Seketika itu, jemari sang gadis berdansa di dalam tas, mencari suatu barang yang disadari raib usai jatuhnya ia.

"Sasuke-_kun_, k-kurasa dompetku h-hilang."

Kaki sang Uchiha tak menanti lama untuk berlari. Dikejar olehnya sang siluet misterius yang tadi melarikan diri. Di belakang, Hinata memanggilnya dan ia mencoba untuk tidak acuh. Sebelum pencopet itu melarikan diri lebih jauh, ia harus menangkapnya. Sebagai seseorang yang ingin melindungi Hinata dan sebagai detektif.

* * *

><p>"Berhenti kau, sialan!" Sasuke berusaha mengejar sang pencuri hingga keduanya sampai di sebuah hutan kecil yang dipenuhi semak belukar. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Mereka tanpa sadar telah menginjak sebuah lokasi yang jauh dari keramaian.<p>

Di belakang siluet sang _raven_, Hinata mengejar dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Serahkan dompet yang kau curi tadi!" Gertak sang Uchiha. Kilat amarah terlihat dari oniks miliknya.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak menciutkan nyali sang pencuri sama sekali. Sebaliknya, sang pencuri merasa terpancing. Ia menunjukkan deretan giginya. Dikeluarkan olehnya sebuah senjata api yang ia simpan di dalam _vest_ yang ia kenakan.

Senjata tersebut mengarah lurus pada sosok pemuda tampan. Hinata, mengabaikan kelelahan yang mendera, melajukan kakinya secepat mungkin. Ia berlari menuju sang Uchiha bersamaan dengan ditembakannya sebuah peluru.

**DOR!**

"HINATA!"

Sasuke terkesiap, tubuh sang Hyuuga tersungkur ke depan seketika saat sebuah peluru melesat menembus bahunya. Kenapa Hinata berlari menyongsong senjata api yang diarahkan untuk Sasuke? Mengapa ia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menamengi sang pemuda?

Hinata telah melindunginya. Kenyataan terbalik yang membuat Sasuke terpaku. Bukan sang gadis yang melindunginya, ialah yang harus melindungi sang gadis. Demikian seharusnya. Seharusnya ….

Geram, Sasuke berlari menuju sang pencuri sebelum ia bisa menembakkan sebuah peluru kembali. Kaki Sasuke terangkat untuk menendang area vital sang pencuri. Jatuh berlutut, pencuri tersebut melepaskan senjatanya hingga mendarat ke rerumputan.

"Jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu," ancam Sasuke dengan nada serius. Suaranya begitu dingin ketika ia mengatakannya.

Mengabaikan eksistensi sang pencuri, Sasuke membopong Hinata. Ia harus segera mencarikan pertolongan bagi sang gadis melihat darah di bahu sang Hyuuga terus mengalir. Setidaknya, ia yakin pencuri itu tidak akan bisa bergerak dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hinata jauh lebih penting dibanding mengurus upaya penangkapan sang pencuri.

* * *

><p>Di balik sebuah pohon menjulang, Shikamaru menghela napas lega. Ia tahu kejadian di depan matanya sejak awal. Ia tahu seharusnya ia keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menolong Hinata dan Sasuke. Namun, ini kesempatan emas untuk memastikan siapa Hinata sesungguhnya. Bukan, Hinata yang merelakan bahunya tertembak untuk melindungi Sasuke jelas bukan Lavender. Ia pasti salah duga dan untuk itu sang pemuda bersurai nanas merasa menyesal. Ia juga merasa gagal mengingat ia tak pernah salah dalam beranalisis. Jika Hinata sang Lavender, di saat terdesak mau tak mau ia pasti akan mengeluarkan taring yang ia sembunyikan. Melepaskan topeng dan menampakkan wajah aslinya sebagai sang pembunuh kejam. Tetapi, tidak. Hinata tak menunjukkan gelagat yang mengarahkan ia pada kecurigaan. Shikamaru memutuskan berhenti membuntuti Sasuke. Ia percaya Sasuke akan menemukan pertolongan untuk Hinata dan ia memiliki tugas lain untuk ia selesaikan. Membereskan sang pencuri. Ia segera menghubungi bawahannya, memberikan perintah agar mereka segera datang ke lokasi untuk membekuk sang pencuri dan memasukannya ke penjara.<p>

* * *

><p>Surai <em>raven<em> terjatuh menutupi wajahnya. Di depannya, sosok Hinata terbaring dengan perban melapisi bahu sang gadis Lavender. Dokter telah menenangkannya dan berkata bahwa kondisi Hinata akan segera stabil. Namun, Sasuke tetap tidak dapat mengusir rasa cemas dari hatinya. Ia takut kehilangan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama, kehilangan, terus terulang dalam hidupnya.

_TES …._

Tetes air mata terjatuh mengenai wajah sang Hyuuga. Sasuke memandangnya dengan sirat yang sulit diartikan. Terlalu banyak emosi yang berbaur di kelereng hitam sang pemuda. Namun, yang pasti, ketakutan mendominasi.

"Hinata …."

"_Ngh_ …." Ranjang Hinata berderit ketika tubuh sang gadis menggeliat, merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian, sepasang bola mata _lavender _terbuka. Semula bola mata itu tampak hampa, bahkan dingin. Kehampaan yang terlewat oleh mata Sasuke. Akan tetapi, ketika sang gadis menyadari wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat, sepasang _lavender_ diisi oleh rasa terkejut.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Air mata kian tumpah ketika tahu sosok yang Sasuke cemaskan telah siuman.

"Hinata! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, Tuhan!"

Tangan sang pemuda refleks terulur. Menarik tubuh Hinata seketika ke dalam sebuah dekapan. Menyisakan keterkejutan bagi sang Hyuuga.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ …?"

* * *

><p>Polisi yang berkerumun setelah mendapat instruksi dari Shikamaru dibuat sibuk. Pasalnya, sang tersangka menghilang entah ke mana. Padahal Shikamaru ingat betul bahwa Sasuke telah melumpuhkannya dengan memberikan tendangan di area vital sang pencopet setelah meraih senjata api dari tangannya. Ia tahu beberapa saat lalu perhatiannya teralih untuk menjelaskan kronologi kejadian pada beberapa rekan. Namun, tentunya tidak mungkin dalam waktu sesingkat itu sang pencuri dapat melarikan diri. Jadi, bagaimana bisa?<p>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah gudang, sang pencuri yang diketahui bernama Chiriku tak berkutik. Matanya membulat diisi kecamuk ketakutan ketika di hadapannya Muku dan Anko mengacungkan senjata api ke kepalanya. Chiriku berusaha kabur sebelum polisi mengepungnya. Namun, ketika ia berada di dekat semak-semak, sebuah tangan menariknya dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil usai menyuntiknya dengan obat bius. Ketika membuka mata, pemandangan mengerikan inilah yang sang pencopet temukan.<p>

"Hai, pencopet. Ekspresimu sangat bagus." Anko tersenyum. Lidahnya menjulur, menjilat senjata api di tangannya. Kebiasaan yang sama dengan sang guru, Orochimaru.

"L-lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi! A-apa urusan kalian denganku? K-kalian polisi?"

"Polisi? Jangan samakan kami dengan tikus-tikus itu! Kami tidak sudi! Kami anggota organisasi pembunuh bayaran memiliki derajat yang jauh lebih tinggi."

Kengerian tampak jelas terpancar dari mata sang pencuri. "A-apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Kenapa … kenapa organisasi pembunuh mengincarku?"

"Mengincarmu? Jangan besar kepala. Kau bukan incaran kami, sampah. Sebenarnya kami tidak memiliki urusan apa pun denganmu sampai kau melukai ketua kami yang berharga—yang nyawanya bahkan tidak dapat dibayar sekali pun dengan nyawamu."

"K-ketua?" Otak sang pencopet terantuk pada sosok gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang berwajah lugu. Tidak mungkin gadis sepolos itu ketua yang mereka maksud.

"Kenapa? Kau mencuri dompet ketua kami. Isinya memang hanya barang murahan karena Lavender-_sama_ tidak pernah membawa barang berharga ke mana pun ia pergi. Tapi, kau telah melukainya. Itulah kesalahanmu. Kesalahan fatalmu."

Tak lama berselang, bunyi peluru yang melesat terdengar. Menembus kepala sang pencopet sehingga ia tewas di tempat dengan lubang yang mengalirkan darah. Dua anggota organisasi di bawah komando Hyuuga Hinata menyeringai. Lantas saja keduanya menghapus jejak mereka. Membiarkan jasad yang tak lagi bernyawa tetap terbujur kaku di sana.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke … <em>kun<em>?" Hinata terbelalak. Kata-kata seolah tersangkut di tenggorokannya tanpa bisa ia ucapkan. Dekapan Sasuke terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku pernah kehilangan orang yang kusayangi dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang kembali. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Dekapan Sasuke semakin erat. Seolah mengungkapkan bahwa sang _raven_ memang tidak ingin kehilangan sang gadis.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kita saling kenal belakangan ini. Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, wajahnya yang bersemu amat merah ia sembunyikan dari Hinata dengan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Itu karena aku …." Ucapan sang pemuda menggantung. Jemarinya mengeras. Segala frasa seolah tertahan tanpa bisa ia keluarkan, membutuhkan keberanian lebih bahkan melebihi keberaniannya untuk menguak banyak kasus selama ini.

"Hinata, aku …."

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2013)**_**  
><strong>_


	10. Tenth Crime : She is Very Sorry

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

SasuHina/AU/OoC

**The Dark Fairy**

**Chapter X : She is Very Sorry**

"Hinata, aku …."

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Suara sang pemuda terdengar berhiaskan vibra. Kepalanya masih menengok sisi luar jendela dan enggan berserobok dengan iris mutiara yang memandangnya dalam kejut.

Dua iris mutiara masih terbelalak meski beberapa detik telah berselang usai pernyataan cinta dari sang pemuda Uchiha. Rona merah terpampang jelas di wajah rupawan milik sang gadis. Namun, seketika mimik Lavender menjadi bermuram-durja. Ia tak menampik rasa bahagia, itu jelas begitu terasa. Akan tetapi, ia pun memikirkan statusnya sebagai Lavender. Ia hanya seorang yang munafik. Bukanlah termasuk klasifikasi gadis baik-baik yang pantas mendapatkan seorang pemuda macam Sasuke.

Hinata meremas selimut. Bibirnya bergetar untuk menyampaikan beberapa kata yang sesungguhnya sulit untuk ia sampaikan. "A-aku. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Sasuke-_kun_. M-maafkan aku."

Sasuke melayangkan kelereng oniksnya. Kecewa dan luka dominan terefleksi di baliknya. "Kenapa?"

Uchiha muda paham ada risiko bila ia telah berani menjatuhkan pilihan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ditolak. Tentu saja, peluang patah hati akan selalu ada. Cinta tak selalu bermuara pada bahagia. Titik menderita pun dapat ditemui juga. Namun, sang Uchiha ingin tahu alasan mengapa ia mendapat penolakan itu. Hinata tak pernah menolak pergi bersamanya, Hinata selalu bersedia bersamanya. Apa gerangan yang membuat sang gadis yang sama melakukan penolakan? Adakah kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya tanpa disadari?

"I-itu karena aku merasa tidak pantas bersamamu, Sasuke-_kun_. K-kau sempurna. Kau baik hati dan dikagumi banyak g-gadis. Kau seharusnya tidak jatuh p-pada gadis sepertiku."

"Tidak pantas? Hanya karena alasan itukah kau menolakku?" Nada bicara Sasuke meninggi. "Jangan bercanda! Akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakan bahwa aku yang tidak pantas untukmu, bukan sebaliknya!"

Sang Hyuuga mendongak. "Apa itu artinya aku pantas untukmu?"

Sekelebat waktu kemudian, Hinata merasa bahunya dicengkeram dengan kencang oleh sang pemuda. Iris mutiara yang cerah bertemu dengan iris malam yang gulita.

"Dengarkan aku! Dalam cinta tidak ada kata pantas atau tidak! Aku mencintaimu, Hinata! Jika kau menolakku karena alasan kau tidak mencintaiku, aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti. Tapi sekarang apa? Kau menolakku hanya karena pantas dan tidak pantas!"

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, sakit … l-lepaskan aku."

Sang pemuda tersentak. Ia lekas melepaskan bahu sang gadis dan membiarkan tangan sang gadis menetralisir rasa sakit akibat jemari Sasuke yang mendarat di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku menerimamu. Aku menerima dirimu bagaimanapun ucapanmu tentang dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Aku mencintaimu, hanya itulah yang kupahami. Aku mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit. Aku mencintaimu sampai terasa gila. Ini pertamakalinya aku jatuh cinta dan aku tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan."

Sang Hyuuga terdiam. Tidak menanggapi sang pemuda dengan pengakuannya. Dibiarkan olehnya waktu berjalan dalam keheningan di antara mereka. Setidaknya, saat ini biarkan sang gadis Hyuuga berpikir. Biarkan ia mengerti apakah ia harus menerima Sasuke atau tidak, apakah ia bisa menerima Sasuke atau tidak.

"J-jika memang Sasuke berkata begitu, aku mengerti. A-aku pun memiliki perasaan p-padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku … m-menerimamu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekati Hinata dan membawa wajah sang Hyuuga mendekat ke arahnya. Dalam paduan keheningan, dua bibir menyatu dalam satu sentuhan. Tidak ada lagi kata yang terlontar, hanya perasaan dalam aksi yang tercipta.

* * *

><p><strong>BRAK!<strong>

Neji dengan murka menendang sebuah pintu belakang sebuah kediaman. Dua bilah pedang berada dalam genggamannya dengan aman. Sepasang lensa mutiara menatap nyalang pada seisi kediaman yang lengang, seolah kedatangannya memang telah menjadi hipotesis bagi sang pemilik.

"Mantan kepala cabang organisasi yang mengundurkan diri dan berjanji untuk tidak membocorkan informasi, tapi nyatanya berencana membunuhku." Neji melangkah dengan pasti, menyadari bahwa sebuah siluet tengah duduk diam di balik sebuah tirai. "Kau keji melebihi tikus got, pengkhianat."

_BATS!_

Neji menyibak tirai berwarna marun di hadapannya. Menampilkan figur seorang pria yang lantas berbalik menyapa sang tamu tak diundang.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Neji. Atau … kau lebih suka jika kupanggil Taube, _eh_?" Ia berbicara dengan nada mengejek. Meski dihadapkan pada sosok pembunuh yang tengah beringas, sang pemilik kediaman tampak tak kalut sedikit pun.

"Diam, pengkhianat! Kau tidak pantas menyebut namaku!"

"Eeeh? Jadi aku sudah tidak pantas menyebut namamu? Begitukah? Tenang saja. Walaupun demikian, kau masih _pantas_ menyebut namaku, anak muda."

Gigi Neji bergemeletuk. Ia mencoba meredam emosinya, tapi gagal. "Sialan kau, Shikaku! Sejak awal, ketika tahu bahwa anakmu menjadi polisi, aku telah kehilangan rasa percaya pada janjimu dan ternyata benar, kau pembual!"

Shikaku, sang pria, bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menepukkan tangannya, menjadi penanda untuk memanggil keluar beberapa polisi yang telah bersiaga.

Neji paham, ia telah masuk dalam rencana musuh. Ia telah terbawa emosi dan gagal dalam bertindak. Tapi ia pun bukanlah seorang yang bodoh, ia telah menyiapkan bala bantuannya sendiri. Dengan aba-aba "keluar" darinya melalui _wireless, _Scorpio, Smile, dan bawahannya yang lain melangkah masuk ke dalam. Senjata lengkap telah berada di tangan masing-masing. Inilah pertaruhan, siapa yang kuat dia yang akan menang dan terbebas dari hukuman atau kematian. Siapa yang kalah dia yang akan merasakan penderitaan.

Neji dan Shikaku siap bertaruh. Antara hidup dan mati.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah baik-baik saja? Apa tidak seharusnya kau mengabari keluargamu …?" Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Setelah resmi menjadi kekasih sang Hyuuga, pemuda Uchiha berinisiatif mengantarkan sang gadis yang bersikeras pulang meski dokter lebih menyarankannya untuk beristirahat selama beberapa hari.<p>

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Lihat, aku bisa berjalan sendiri, bukan? Walau begitu, terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin membuat keluargaku jadi panik karena tahu aku terluka."

Untuk bagian itu, Hinata telah berbohong walaupun tidak dapat dikatakan sepenuhnya berbohong. Bagaimanapun Neji termasuk keluarganya dan sang pemuda tentu akan luar biasa panik jika mengetahui Lavender terluka di bahu akibat terkena serangan dari pencuri biasa.

"Aku percaya padamu. Jika begitu, ayo! Kuantarkan pulang." Sang pemuda mengulurkan tangan. Awalnya, Hinata merasa ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan sang pemuda.

Bayangan dirinya yang lain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong terus berkelebat. Haruskah ia menanggalkan diri seutuhnya sebagai Lavender dan menjadi Hinata? Apakah ia bisa menghapus segala dosanya? Apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah dosa?

Konflik batin Hinata kian rumit. Di satu sisi, ia merasa dirinya yang Lavender tengah mengingatkannya untuk tidak lengah dan melonggarkan kewaspadaan. Di sisi lain ia mendambakannya. Ia mendambakan perasaan hangat ini.

Kelopak mata Hinata terpejam. Alam bawah sadar Hinata membawanya pada suatu dimensi yang gelap. Di sana, ia hanya seorang diri. Tidak, ia tidak benar-benar seorang diri. Satu persona lain berada di depannya. Sosok yang sama dengan yang sekilas lalu ia pikirkan dalam benaknya. Sosok dirinya yang Lavender. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, dengan pandangan yang kosong, dan ekspresi dingin yang tak absen terpasang. Di sisi lain, di belakang sang Hyuuga sosok Uchiha Sasuke pun tengah mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Jika Lavender menawarkan kepekatan dan kesendirian, sosok Sasuke hadir di sana dengan menawarkan cahaya dan kehangatan. Sesuatu yang selama ini sang gadis idam-idamkan.

Beberapa sosok lain bermunculan di belakang siluet Lavender. Ada sosok Neji, Sai, Sasori, dan bahkan … Gaara. Seluruh sosok yang ada beriringan dengan Lavender menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tatapan intens itulah yang mau tak mau membuat Hinata melangkah maju. Ia nyaris menerima uluran tangan Lavender, tapi lekas-lekas menelengkan kepala. Ia kembali menengok ke belakang, melihat figur Sasuke yang menjanjikan sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang.

'_Maaf Lavender, aku … aku ternyata mendambakan kehangatan. Aku mendambakan cahaya itu. Aku ingin tahu rasanya berada di antara lentera yang cerah, lepas dari jerat kegelapan. Kali ini, aku ingin meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri.'_

Hinata membuka mata. Sosok Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya masih menjadi pemandangan yang dilihat oleh sang gadis. Tersenyum, Hinata berlari kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan sang pemuda. Keduanya berbagi senyuman dan berjalan berdampingan dalam hangatnya petang.

* * *

><p>Malam telah datang, menjatuhkan gulita di antara lentera yang menyala. Di dalam kediaman Nara, baku hantam masih menjadi opera. Darah segar sebagai ornamen, pekikan sebagai orkestra, dan manusia yang hidup sebagai aktor. Neji melirik tajam pada sisi kiri dan kanan, dua pedang di tangannya kini telah ternoda dengan likuid merah nan kental. Shikaku telah tewas, lebih tepat bila dikatakan telah dibunuh oleh Sai. Pemuda pucat dengan kode Smile tersebut menusukkan injeksi berisi racun ke leher sang pria. Salahkan Shikaku yang menurunkan kewaspadaannya ketika berhasil mendesak Neji. Siapa yang lengah, ia yang celaka. Pepatah tersebut tentu tepat bila diaplikasikan pada kondisi seperti ini.<p>

Kembali pada medan pertarungan. Kubu Lavender kini hanya menyisakan beberapa personil, sama halnya dengan kubu polisi. Namun, Neji yakin bila bala bantuan dari polisi datang lebih dahulu dibanding dengan bala bantuan dari kubunya, ia akan terdesak. Benarlah apa yang sang Hyuuga tidak harapkan. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari lantai atas dan menggaung ketika suara sepatu meniti anak tangga yang terbuat dari besi.

Oniks berpapasan dengan _lavender_. Sirat tajam dan sirat jengah bertemu. Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Neji akhirnya berhadapan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, adikku benar-benar jatuh ke tempat yang salah. Ia jatuh cinta pada iblis berwujudkan gadis muda." Itachi tertawa sinis. SIGP250 berada di tangannya dalam kondisi siap melesatkan peluru.

Di sisi lain, di bawah sana, Neji menyilangkan dua pedangnya dalam posisi siap bertahan dan menyerang. Ia berdecih mendengar metafora yang disebutkan sang sulung Uchiha. "Jangan pernah menyamakan Hinata dengan iblis, orang hina! Kalian tidak berhak mengatakan apa pun soal Hinata!"

_DOR!_

Itachi menembakkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Neji. Dengan sigap, sang pemuda memakai mayat di dekatnya sebagai tameng sehingga yang pecah bukanlah tengkoraknya sendiri, melainkan tengkorak manusia yang ia jadikan tameng dan berasal dari kubu musuh. Secepat kilat, sang Taube menaiki anak tangga dan menebaskan pedangnya ke arah sang kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

_**BATSSS!**_

* * *

><p>"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan meskipun banyak yang terjadi. Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-<em>kun<em>." Hinata membungkuk pada sang Uchiha, mengungkapkan terima kasih dengan tulus.

Sang pemilik oniks menyentuhkan tangannya di puncak kepala sang gadis. Diusapnya surai _indigo_ yang ada sehingga membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Sensasi hangat tak henti memenuhi dadanya sedari tadi.

"Aku pun demikian. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Kini keduanya berada di sebuah jalan yang lengang. Beberapa tikungan lagi dan Hinata akan sampai ke rumah kamuflase miliknya. Sayang, tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang yang dikenali Sasuke sebagai polisi menarik siluet Hinata dengan kasar dan mengenakan borgol di kaki dan tangan sang gadis, sedangkan beberapa orang lain tampak menutupkan kain pada mata sang Hyuuga.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Sang pemuda tampak tak terima.

Salah seorang dari penyergap lantas maju dan memberikan konfirmasi. "Organisasi pembunuh Lavender dikendalikan oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata disinyalir merupakan ketua dari organisasi tersebut."

"PERSETAN! PERSETAN DENGAN DUGAAN KALIAN! HINATA BUKAN PEMBUNUH!" Sasuke hendak melayangkan pukulan pada sang polisi, tetapi sebuah pergerakan menahannya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke."

"Juugo?"

"Jika kau tidak percaya, ikutlah denganku. kau dibutuhkan untuk membantu Itachi. Hyuuga Hinata akan berada dalam penahanan di bawah pengawasan penuh."

"Ta—"

"Sasuke-_kun_? S-Sasuke-_kun_, siapa mereka?" Suara Hinata yang gemetaran mengalihkan perhatian sang Uchiha. Sasuke tak kuasa menahan diri. Ia ingin melepaskan borgol dan kain itu, tapi Juugo melakukan penawaran kepadanya.

"Sasuke, ikut aku sekarang."

Sang Uchiha terdiam. Ia berbalik dan mengikuti Juugo setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf kepada sang Hyuuga.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata. Aku akan kembali."

* * *

><p>Di dua tempat yang berbeda, iris hitam dan safir berkilat penuh amarah. Sesaat lalu Shikamaru baru saja menghilangkan segala kecurigaannya pada target, Hyuuga Hinata dan kini ia dihadapankan pada informasi bahwa Hinata memang ketua dari organisasi pembunuh kelas tinggi. Gadis yang telah membunuh Gaara, menyebabkan banyak kasus yang sulit dipecahkan, dan kini telah membunuh ayahnya secara tidak langsung. Di tempat lain, Naruto yang masih setia menunggu sang Haruno siuman dan kembali seperti sedia kala mendapat kabar mengenai penangkapan Hyuuga Hinata dan baku hantam antara pihak organisasi dan polisi yang terjadi di kediaman Nara. Informasi terbunuhnya Shikaku pun tak lepas dari pengetahuan sang pirang.<p>

Hanya satu yang ada di benak mereka saat ini.

"Habisi Lavender dan organisasinya!"

* * *

><p>Hinata duduk diam dalam sebuah ruangan yang bahkan tidak diberi ventilasi. Mata sang gadis masih ditutupi oleh kain dan borgol masih belum lepas dari tangan dan kakinya. Beberapa penjaga tampak tidak mengendurkan pengawasan sama sekali karena meski terlihat lemah, objek yang ada di dalam sana adalah seseorang yang disinyalir sebagai ketua dari organisasi mengerikan. Pakaian Hinata telah berganti menjadi pakaian putih polos. Sesaat lalu sang gadis bahkan merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya tidak lepas dari rabaan polisi meskipun oleh sesama perempuan.<p>

Sayangnya, polisi tersebut tak dapat menyaingi akal cerdik sang Lavender. Merasa panik akan nasib Neji dan bawahannya yang lain, Hinata bagaimanapun caranya harus berhasil meloloskan diri secepat mungkin. Oleh karena itu, sang gadis menggunakan kukunya sendiri untuk merobek bagian samping pergelangan tangannya. Di sana, di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata telah menanam beberapa peralatan yang ia yakini dapat berguna untuknya. Seperti kali ini. Di antara daging pergelangan tangannya, tampak jarum-jarum berukuran kecil yang berjatuhan. Sang gadis menggunakan dua jemarinya untuk meraih satu jarum saja dan mencoba membuka borgol di tangannya dengan teknik_ Lock Picking_. Berhasil! Tak berapa lama, borgol tersebut telah terbuka. Sang gadis menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mendekat ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin kami memberimu belas kasih? Jangan bercanda!" Seorang pria tua bernama Hanzou menghardik sang gadis. Ia mendekat ke arah jeruji besi untuk memastikan bahwa sang gadis mendengarkan dengan jelas ucapannya. "Pembunuh sepertimu pantas mati."

"Begitukah?"

_SYAT!_

Hinata secepat kilat merampas pistol yang ada di saku celana sang pria. Dalam sekejap mata, ruangan yang ada di sana telah dipenuhi gelimangan mayat dan jejak langkah milik sang gadis.

* * *

><p>Hinata bergegas mengemudikan salah satu mobil milik korbannya sesaat lalu dan dengan menggunakan GPS yang ada di sana, ia bergegas mencari lokasi kediaman Nara yang disebut-sebut sebagai medan pertarungan antara kubunya dengan kubu polisi. Jauh di lubuk hati sang gadis, ada rasa sesal teramat dalam. Andaikan ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, andaikan ia tidak berbelas kasih pada Gaara, andaikan ia tidak bersahabat dengan siapa pun, jelas hal ini tak akan terjadi. Sekarang apa? Organisasinya telah tersudut dan mau tak mau akan menjatuhkan banyak korban. Ia benci keadaan ini.<p>

Mencoba mendinginkan kepala, sang gadis mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang berhasil ia rebut kembali setelah disita oleh penyergap. Dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi yang dituju, requiem kesukaannya tak henti mengalun. Baginya, ini cara untuk memberikan penghormatan sekaligus tanda duka cita bagi bawahannya yang telah berkorban. Dalam hati ia berharap agar beberapa bawahan yang terdekat baginya selamat. Terutama Neji.

* * *

><p>Pandangan Sasuke nanar. Di hadapannya jasad-jasad berserak seperti dedaunan kering di musim gugur. Bau anyir merembes dari jasad-jasad tersebut, membuat sang Uchiha harus menutup hidung dengan tangannya. Tangan kirinya siaga memegang HS2000. Suara riuh telah terdengar bahkan sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kediaman yang terpencil dari keramaian tersebut. Di perjalanan tadi ia telah mendengar banyak informasi, termasuk informasi kematian ayah dari Shikamaru. Hingga saat ini, Sasuke bahkan tak percaya sedikit pun dengan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kekasihnya sendiri telah menjadi objek pengawasan atas tuduhan tindakan kriminal kelas tinggi. Segala hal ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!<p>

Namun, karena tidak masuk akal itulah Sasuke ingin membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya bahwa asumsi orang-orang salah! Bahwa Hinata benar-benar bersih dari segala tudingan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Sayang, pemandangan yang Uchiha muda lihat tatkala ia melangkah masuk menghancurkan segala persepsinya. Menguapkan segala argumennya.

Di hadapannya, Itachi dengan luka di sana-sini tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu dari Hinata. Sasuke tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain untuk sementara karena sebuah serangan mendadak dari arah kiri memaksanya untuk fokus pada pertarungan.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil. FN 57 berada di tangan kiri sedangkan di tangan kanan digenggam erat sebilah <em>katana<em> ramping kesayangannya. _Katana_ yang ia namai _byakugan_ itu diambilnya ketika sesaat lalu ia kembali ke kediamannya dan memang mendapati bahwa kediamannya telah lengang. Artinya, seluruh manusia yang ada di sana telah melesat kemari, kabur, atau berlindung di tempat yang aman. Hinata bisa saja memilih kabur, tapi eksistensi Neji di dalam sana tidak dapat enyah dari pikirannya. Neji adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki. Ia tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan sekali lagi.

Iris mutiara membola. Di depan mata, Neji yang hendak menghunuskan _katana_ ke perut kakak Sasuke tengah diincar oleh seorang polisi. Berlari, Hinata mencari sudut yang tepat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan sebuah tembakan tepat mengenai jantung target.

Sasuke berbalik untuk mendapati gadis yang dicintainya telah berdiri di antara medan pertarungan dengan sebuah pistol dan _katana_. Sorot mata sang gadis yang dingin seolah nyaris menyamarkannya dan membuat Sasuke tidak mengenali ia dalam sekelebat pandang.

"H-Hinata?" Oniks membulat sempurna. Rasa terkejut tak dapat disembunyikan oleh sang pemuda. Apalagi, ia melihat kejadian tadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Adegan saat Hinata membunuh salah seorang aparat dengan senjatanya.

Hinata tidak menoleh ke arah Sasuke sedikit pun, ia justru mengenyahkan setiap musuh yang ada di depan mata. Mengabaikan pandangan terguncang dari sang pemuda _raven_. Darah yang terciprat dari tubuh korban mengenai wajah putih sang gadis. Sebuah dekorasi sempurna bagi sosok peri kegelapan yang tengah mengucapkan mantera kematian. Membiarkan beberapa manusia terlena oleh gerakannya yang gemulai, tapi mematikan.

Iris mutiara tampak hampa ketika bertumbu pada sesosok mayat yang dikenalinya. Smile … Sai. Hinata ingin menangis, tapi air matanya tidak dapat keluar untuk saat ini. Ia membungkuk sejenak dan menutup mata dari orang yang telah begitu loyal untuk organisasi dengan telapak tangannya.

Pertarungan terus berlangsung dengan sengit. Menghindar, menyerang, bersembunyi, atau mati. Tidak ada opsi yang aman ketika seseorang berada di tempat yang tidak kondusif. Medan pertarungan bukanlah tempat seseorang dapat menarik napas lega. Salah sedikit saja, nyawa menjadi taruhan. Bisa saja mati, atau hidup menanggung penyesalan atau hukuman.

Di tengah pertaruhan itulah, Neji menyadari sesuatu. Ia sadar mengenai keberadaan sebuah senjata yang berada di sudut ruangan. Senjata yang sedang dijangkau oleh seorang anggota polisi. Menyadari senjata apa itu, Neji yang tahu bahwa Hinata telah datang untuk memberikan bantuan berteriak.

"HINATA, CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!"

Hinata tersentak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari musuh sejenak untuk memandang Neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sepupunya itu hanya akan memanggil ia dengan namanya di saat tertentu. Memanggil sang gadis dengan nama aslinya ketika berada di medan pertarungan bukanlah karakteristik dari Neji. Sama sekali.

Iris _lavender_ lantas menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Bebunyian yang mencurigakan. Ia melihat ke belakang dan mendapati salah seorang anggota polisi tengah berjibaku dengan sebuah meriam. Hinata terbelalak. Ini situasi yang berbahaya!

"HINATA! PERGILAH! AKU AKAN MENYUSULMU DENGAN SEGERA!" Hinata melihat Neji yang masih bertarung dengan Itachi. Ketika sang pemuda sulung Uchiha lengah, Neji menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghabisi nyawa beberapa orang yang menghalangi pintu keluar.

Ketika sang pemuda hendak berteriak, Itachi kembali bangkit dan menyerang Neji. Membuat sang pemuda terkapar dengan luka tembakan di paha kanan.

"HINATA!"

Hinata terdiam. Ia melihat Neji untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sang pemuda yang ia kira akan menunjukkan amarah terhadapnya justru tersenyum. Hinata berlari keluar menuruti permintaan sang sepupu, pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat tersebut. Di dalam sana, Neji memandang punggung Hinata yang mulai menghilang ditelan pepohonan. Sang pemuda bersurai panjang terus tersenyum sampai akhirnya ia memejamkan mata. Tanpa sadar, butiran air mata meleleh di pipinya. Ia tahu, setelah ini ia tak akan lagi bisa berjumpa dengan sepupu yang sangat disayanginya itu. Janji untuk menjaga Hinata akan berakhir sampai di sini.

'_Selamat tinggal, Hinata.'_

Sasuke yang melihat kepergian sang Hyuuga berlari mengejar ke luar kediaman Nara. Itachi melihat punggung sang adik yang bergerak dalam helaan napas.

* * *

><p>"HINATA!" Sasuke berlari mengejar sang gadis hingga memasuki kawasan yang penuh oleh pepohonan. Ia tidak mengerti lagi dengan perasaannya. Mengapa ia masih bersikeras mengejar gadis yang terang-terangan telah membunuh orang banyak di hadapannya. Tapi berbicara soal membunuh, bukankah kubunya pun sama saja?<p>

"SIAL!" Sasuke memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada sebuah pohon. Tak peduli pada rasa sakit, sang pemuda benar-benar telah kehabisan akal sehat untuk mencerna segala kejadian ini.

Perlahan, ingatan pertemuannya dengan sang Hyuuga pun kembali berputar. Ingatan ketika Sasuke menemukan Hinata sebagai korban penindasan yang tidak membalas sedikit pun, Hinata yang rapuh, Hinata yang bersedih melihat keadaan sahabatnya, Hinata yang begitu baik hati, Hinata yang dengan berani telah melindunginya. Apakah seorang pembunuh akan demikian? Apakah seorang pembunuh akan tampak seperti seorang peri?

**BLARRR!**

Suara ledakan menyita perhatian Sasuke. Membuat sang pemuda menoleh dan mendapati kediaman Nara telah dilalap oleh bara api. Seketika pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang.

"Itachi!"

* * *

><p>Hinata yang telah berada di kejauhan memandang bara api dengan ekornya yang seolah menari-nari dalam getir. Tak ada ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan. Hanya air mata yang tak henti mengalir di pipi yang menjadi simbol perpisahannya dengan Neji. Neji masih berada di dalam sana. Neji telah memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup. Neji telah menitipkan ambisinya pada sang gadis. Setidaknya, itulah yang Hinata tangkap.<p>

Kenangan demi kenangan saat ia masih bersama Neji berputar. Ingatan itu memenuhinya. Ingatan itu menuntunnya selama ini.

Sang gadis kembali berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanan tak berselang lama. Tubuhnya menembus pepohonan di antara cahaya yang kian lama kian bias oleh kegelapan. Sinar mata sang gadis tampak menjadi satu-satunya penerang di antara kegelapan. Sayangnya, sinar mata yang terang itu bahkan penuh dengan pancaran dendam.

"Aku dendam dengan kalian semua. Aku benci dengan kalian semua. Kalian merebut harta berharga yang kumiliki berulangkali. Suatu saat tidak akan kubiarkan kalian tersisa. Akan kubalaskan dendam ini pada kalian semua … tanpa terkecuali."

Dengan itu sosok Hinata menghilang ditelan malam. Sosoknya yang meneguhkan hati untuk sebuah tujuan telah membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk tetap hidup. Ya, ia harus tetap hidup untuk mewujudkan tujuan itu.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2014)**


End file.
